


Gugalanna

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Monsters, Stony - Freeform, Terror, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan." Stephen King. </p><p>Errores y corazones rotos son la antesala para que la maldad más pura cobre su venganza más horrenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Inicio

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU

 _Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

 _Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

 _Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**EL INICIO.**

 

_"La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo, y el más antiguo y más intenso de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido."_

          Howard Phillips Lovecraft.

 

 

Nueva York estaba bajo una de las peores tormentas registradas. El viento golpeaba con fuerza los enormes ventanales de la torre Stark con una lluvia que parecía un intento de la madre naturaleza por hundir completamente el estado en el mar embravecido. Relámpagos iluminaban el oscuro como nublado cielo, dejando ver las enormes nubes arremolinándose sobre los neoyorkinos que buscaban abrigo en los comercios, edificios y casas mientras los autos peleaban en las avenidas por el paso ante semáforos descompuestos por la tormenta. Ya era pasada de la medianoche y el caos no parecía que fuese a terminar pronto. Una situación parecida reinaba en el interior de Anthony Stark, sentado en una esquina de su bar con los brazos sujetándose de la barra donde había varias botellas como vasos, algunos tirados o derramando el líquido sobre el suelo. Miraba el exterior con expresión perdida a pesar de las gruesas lágrimas congeladas en su rostro, sus ropas descompuestas hablaban del maratón de alcohol hecho hasta perder la consciencia, en la oscuridad de su penthouse sin más luz que los destellos del cielo, dejando ver un desastre en la sala como en otras partes menos afortunadas.

Se llevó una mano a su rostro, mirando el rastro húmedo entre sus dedos al tallarse sus mejillas, como si no comprendiera de pronto lo que eso significaba, pero luego lo hizo, sonriendo desganado como vencido, buscando a tientas el último vaso lleno que escapó a sus torpes dedos haciéndole reír apenas antes de tomar una botella y lanzarla sin mirar, únicamente buscando escuchar el sonido del vidrio romperse justo como su corazón. Él, quien se jactaba de tener una fila de admiradoras que podía dar siete vueltas a la Tierra, que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, seguro de lo que era como de lo que sabía hacer, ahora experimentaba el amargo sabor del rechazo, la humillación incidental que trajo consigo Steve Rogers, el cual hubiera jurado estaba muriendo por él, o al menos se sentía lo suficientemente atraído para que los encantos del millonario funcionaran al momento de tenerlo a solas en su piso, con el ambiente adecuado y sin interrupciones cuando se decidió a hacer su jugada maestra. Un simple beso con todos los sentimientos impresos en él.

Derrota tenía un nuevo significado, Tony no pudo más que fingir que todo había sido una broma, una apuesta hecha con la Viuda Negra para darle un susto de muerte. Sonriendo divertido aunque el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, viendo partir al Capitán América airado de aquel juego suyo. _Siempre estás jugando, Tony_. Le había dicho antes de despedirse. Jamás iba a poder quitarse de la mente esos ojos azules tan molestos al tiempo que le empujaba para quitárselo de encima. Un pésimo cálculo suyo. Todo se había ido a la basura. Steve Rogers le consideraba solamente como el amigo de aventuras, un compañero como el resto de los Vengadores, dejándole claro cuál era su lugar; marchándose en la búsqueda de una persona importante en su vida, alguien que en la opinión del súper soldado sí valía la pena, sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Y él estaba tan enamorado como para terminar completamente ebrio luego de quedarse solo, viendo transcurrir amaneceres y anocheceres sin soltar las botellas. Era más que solamente una atracción física o sexual, porque dolía como si mil robots tiraran de su alma en todas direcciones, arrancándole de golpe su reactor. O peor. Tenía muchísimas ganas de salir a la terraza en esos momentos, de irse con el viento enfurecido por la tormenta y perderse con ésta. Ser lluvia que desapareciera porque ya no tenía voluntad para el día siguiente, ni el otro, ni la semana próxima. Algo en su interior se había extinguido igual que la última botella que encontró.

Una serie de relámpagos le hicieron fijar su atención hacia la terraza al escuchar el último de ellos tocar el mojado piso que estalló rompiendo el fino suelo. La lluvia pronto apagó el fuego, disipando con el aire frío el humo blancuzco. Stark frunció su ceño, preguntándose si ahora las pesadillas volvían estando semi consciente o ya se había vuelto loco. Había una figura en aquel boquete dejado por el relámpago, con una rodilla en el suelo, cargando algo entre las manos, protegiendo su pequeño bulto con su torso de la furiosa lluvia. Jamás había visto a un ser como ése, pero no le cabía duda por descripciones anteriores escuchadas de un Asgardiano, que se trataba de algún tipo de Jotun con cabellos blancos, increíblemente rizados y unos pesados cuernos a los costados de su cuello. La criatura levantó su rostro, dejándole ver sus marcas albinas y sus ojos carmesí que se clavaron en él al mismo tiempo que dejaba en el suelo lo que estaba cargando. Con el destello de un nuevo relámpago, desapareció.

Hubo unos segundos de titubeo en los que la ebriedad del Hombre de Hierro desapareció cuando notó que aquel bulto que el Jotun hubiera dejado en su piso era un bebé. Salió tropezando, con una mano protegiéndose de los golpes de la lluvia, cayendo de rodillas sobre el infante que lloraba al sentirse empapado sobre aquel duro piso. Tony parpadeó con sus cabellos escurriendo agua igual que sus ropas, tomando con un temblor en sus brazos aquel pequeño cuerpo azul, que al contacto de una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, empezó a transformarse, volviéndose un bebé normal, de temerosos ojos verdes con puntos rojos que se clavaron en él haciendo un puchero, temblando de frío y también de miedo. Sus ojos le recorrieron, buscando heridas pero aquel cuerpecito rosado estaba intacto salvo por la piel erizada a falta de abrigo. Una manecita alcanzó la barbilla del millonario con un suave gorgoteo tímido que brotó de aquellos rosados y vacilantes labios.

Stark le sonrió, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas, mirando alrededor buscando una explicación lógica a la que renunció, llevando a su pecho al bebé para cubrirle de la lluvia. La extraña coincidencia de la vida y la muerte en una noche de tormenta neoyorkina donde, el hombre que lo tenía todo y al mismo tiempo nada, había pensado en despedirse del mundo ante el horror de vivir en el desprecio, encontrando una inocente vida traía a su puerta, buscando algo en el castaño quien no sabía si existía en su interior, pero ya no tenía nada que perder. Todo se había ido con un rechazo contundente. Besó la cabecita recostada contra él levantando sus ojos al cielo negro que nuevos relámpagos iluminaron.

 

_¿Y por qué no?_


	2. Un nuevo hogar

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 1. Un nuevo hogar.**

_Se van las semanas y los meses_   
_Y la soledad me favorece_   
_Es el precio - soledad de hierro_   
_Esa es la pesadilla de mi existencia_   
_Solo - olvidado – exiliado_

          Der letzte hilfeschrei, Lacrimosa.

 

 

Bruce Banner esperaba paciente en la mesita exterior de una cafetería llena de extranjeros en su mayoría que charlaban en sus idiomas, rodeados de vallas atiborradas de pequeñas macetas con flores multicolores y verdes enredaderas. Las sombrillas cuadradas formaban un mosaico de luz y sombra en aquel espacio abierto que daba a una de las avenidas principales de Nueva York. El doctor tenía un café a medio terminar en la mesita junto con un trozo de pastel que apenas si había probado. Miró su reloj de mano con un suspiro antes de abrir de vuelta su periódico para seguir leyendo las noticias internacionales. Era un día soleado, lleno del típico ambiente de festividad que reinaba en los habitantes de la ciudad al aproximarse el otoño. Las hojas de los árboles se tornaban naranjas y cobrizas, haciendo una alfombra en los senderos de los parques, algunas calles y jardines.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-Tony… solo un poco.

Los ojos de Banner no pudieron evitar hacer su examen visual en la figura del genio millonario. Estaba vestido con sus amados jeans y tenis, una playera negra se asomaba por el cierre entreabierto de su sudadera cuya capucha tenía encima igual que sus lentes oscuros, aunque le permitía ver una mirada sosegada, ligeramente divertida. Había una lejana tristeza pero en general todo su aspecto le decía que su gran amigo estaba bien, aliviando su inicial preocupación cuando le citó en aquella cafetería.

-¿Desea ordenar, señor? –una joven camarera se acercó.

-Un té inglés, si fuera tan amable. Ah, y otra rebanada como ésa.

-Enseguida.

Stark le sonrió a la chica, volviéndose a él cuando los dejó solos, con sus manos bailoteando sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo estás, Brucey?

-¿Podemos evitar esa parte de la conversación?

-Pero, Bruceee…

-Tony, no sé si abrazarte o darte un puñetazo.

-Un abrazo, me gustan, ¡ya doy abrazos! ¿Puedes creerlo?

El millonario se levantó riendo cual niño travieso para darle un fuerte abrazo a Bruce quien apretó su mandíbula, queriendo no llorar. Anthony Stark había abandonado a los Vengadores, no en definitiva pero se ignoraba cuándo sería su regreso, de ello ya tenía medio año. Él, quien había hecho volver a su hermano de ciencias ocupado en Tailandia, ayudándole de enfrentar a Natasha Romanov y reintegrarse al equipo de Fury, desapareció sin previo aviso como si se lo hubiera tragado la Tierra. Pepper Potts le dijo más tarde que Stark se comunicaría con él más adelante, no había nada qué temer. Eso solamente le preocupó más hasta que un día recibió una insólita carta escrita a mano de su parte, contándole sobre su paradero. Había perdido la batalla con sus crisis post traumáticas, la soledad y depresión, aceptando que necesitaba la ayuda del especialista que tiempo atrás el doctor Banner le sugiriera para su problema. El psiquiatra ruso Pavel Bodrov, quien recientemente había instalado una clínica privada en Vermont gracias a la donación del Senado por sus investigaciones en perfiles criminales, entre otras cosas.

Poco o nada le dijo Tony en sus subsecuentes cartas. La mansión neoclásica que ahora servía de psiquiátrico tenía actividad con sus residentes quienes gozaban de un espectacular bosque de coníferas junto a un pequeño lago. Como era costumbre en el millonario, pronto le apodó Hannibal a su doctor por recordarle a éste: serio, siempre de traje con una imperturbable sonrisa depredadora como sus ojos grises y esa voz seductora que ya había ganado la confianza del castaño para que avanzaran en su tratamiento, aceptando sus manías excéntricas al momento de internarse. Una mente tan inquieta como la de Stark, aún en rehabilitación, iba a necesitar en qué enfocarse y Pavel le dio ciertos privilegios que otros pacientes no tenían.

-Su orden, señor.

-Muchas gracias, señorita –dijo el castaño volviendo su mirada a Banner- Ya sé, esperabas verme como si fuese un mendigo con la boca babeando por los medicamentos.

-Ni por asomo se acerca a los tratamientos de Bodrov.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas.

-La que más me interesa es saber si estás bien.

-Ésa es la razón por la que te invité a este café. Estas plantas son nuevas, como las mesas, ya no se mecen tanto. Más de una vez se me cayó el café por los malos soportes. Me alegra saber que escuchan al cliente.

-Tony…

-Hannibal dice que ya puedo tener visitas. La primera visita que quiero tener es la tuya, Brucey.

Éste le sonrió con una mirada húmeda. –Gracias por el honor.

-Vamos, Brucieee, no te pongas así. Estoy tranquilo, bebiendo té porque no puedo tomar café por los medicamentos, pero luego lo haré no te preocupes, estoy avanzando mucho. Ya doy abrazos.

-¿Cuándo puedo ir a verte?

-¿El fin de semana?

-¿Hora?

-En la mañana, tienes que probar las crepas que hace Camille. Ya sé que tienes que levantarte temprano y eso pero te juro que vale la pena. Sobre todo las de crema de fresa, son un pecado –Tony sonrió pícaro- Pero también hay otras sorpresas que estoy más que ansioso que veas.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace hablarte escuchar así.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Todo bien, en orden.

-Ahora tú eres quien no me dice gran cosa. Por favor, viejo, dame pasta.

Bruce rió, negando apenas antes de comenzar a contarle. La actividad con los Vengadores había caído en una rutina, pocas misiones que muchas veces eran compartidas con Shield. Solamente estaban dos asuntos de los cuales no estaba seguro fuesen el momento apropiado para mencionarlas a su amigo. No ahora que le veía tan relajado. Pavel hacía milagros.

-Bueno, es algo muy disperso…

-Vamos, vamos, Brucey.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste en Tailandia? La epidemia por los ganados muertos.

-La recuerdo.

-Estuve monitoreando más tarde, hubo más ganado muerto en otros puntos alrededor. Luego nada. Entonces apareció un cuadro similar en Uganda, incluyendo algunos animales salvajes y cazadores furtivos. Una vez más, todo se calmó. Volvió a aparecer en Europa Central, esta vez una zona más amplia con mascotas, vagabundos, varios niños y viajeros.

-Uuuuhhh, ¿Chupacabras? –el millonario abrió sus ojos moviendo sus dos manos como tentáculos.

-Sé cómo suena. Es extraño, pero no puedo unir las evidencias. Es muy disperso y los testimonios tampoco son uniformes. Los pocos testigos que hay hablan primero de lobos, otros de pandillas de niños psicópatas y una minoría de un monstruo.

-¿Qué te han dicho los de Shield?

-No están investigando, hay asuntos más importantes –Banner se talló su nuca- Se ha detectado movimiento de armamento ilegal, quizá Hydra. Hay razones para pensar en ellos.

-Siento que estás evadiendo algo de ese asunto.

-Tony… -el doctor suspiró- No sé qué tan bueno sea que estés escuchando esto.

-Buenísimo –replicó el otro, comiendo golosamente su rebanada de pastel- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que Hannibal no me hubiera dejado venir de no estar seguro que puedo manejar esto. Suelta todo, sin restricciones.

-Es que…

-Brucey…

-Steve ya encontró al Sargento Barnes, con ayuda de Sam.

Stark se detuvo unos segundos, sonriendo apenas moviendo su tenedor al que le dio vueltas antes de seguir comiendo.

-¿Qué dijo Fury?

-Está con nosotros –confesó Bruce en un susurro- Adaptándose y… bueno, estamos trabajando en el daño que Hydra le hizo.

-¿Estamos?

-Mira, Tony…

-Sin problemas, sin resentimientos –el Hombre de Hierro levantó una mano- Me figuro que el capitán debe estar más que feliz de tener a su perdido amigo de vuelta.

-… sí.

-Por eso Hydra se ha mostrado de nuevo. Lo quiere de vuelta, a su Soldado de Invierno. Pobrecito de Bucky.

-¿Estás bien?

Tony asintió, terminando su rebanada como su té. –Excelente. ¿No te lo dije? Ahora ya tienen a mi reemplazo.

-Jamás nadie podría reemplazarte, Tony. Ni yo lo aceptaría.

-Que no te escuche el águila patriótica o te sacará del equipo –bromeó, riendo tranquilamente- Me alegro por él y por el Polar, harán una excelente mancuerna. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? Fijarte en las horas de los ataques, la geografía y el clima. Algo me dice que hay un patrón ahí.

-No creo que Pavel te haya dado permiso de darme consejos de trabajo.

-Sssshhh –Stark miró su reloj- Debo irme o no llegaré a mi telenovela del mediodía. ¿Te veo el fin de semana entonces?

-Así será.

-Okay, ya le pedí a Pepper un auto. Happy te llevará hasta la clínica, él te hará llegar la hora en que te recogerá. Preguntas por mí, Anthony Edward Stark.

Bruce sonrió no sin algo de dificultad. -¿Puedes regalarme otro abrazo antes de que te marches?

-Claro, mi amigo. Ven acá.

-Te quiero, Tony.

-Yo también te quiero, Brucey. La cuenta está pagada.

-Lo temía.

Con algo de renuencia, el doctor Banner le dejó ir, viéndole perderse entre la gente, seguramente a dónde le esperaba el incondicional Happy. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. El Soldado de Invierno había sido el culpable de la muerte de Howard y María Stark, como de otras tantas vidas que el Sargento Barnes no recordaba. El lavado de cerebro que Hydra había hecho una y otra vez en él también había arrasado con su vida pasada, su identidad como ser humano. Pero eso no restaba importancia a sus acciones relacionadas con el pasado del millonario quien parecía haberse tomado su aparición en el cuartel con un temple digno de admirar. Dejó el café para volver a su laboratorio para seguir las instrucciones que Tony le dijera sobre aquellos eventos de cuerpos masacrados sin sentido aparente, sin comentar a nadie de su reunión con su viejo amigo, salvo, por supuesto de la espía rusa a la que no se le podían ocultar secretos.

Ella le ayudó a estar correctamente vestido para la visita a la clínica, bromeándole para quitarle los nervios antes de ir al punto de reunión con Happy, viajando en un jet particular de las Industrias Stark hasta Vermont en una ruta corta y luego en auto, disfrutando del paisaje boscoso que se abrió ante ellos al momento de tomar la autopista estatal que conducía hacia la desviación privada, deteniéndose en la caseta de registro donde un par de guardias les saludaron, pidiendo sus credenciales. Bruce no se sorprendió de que aquellos dos hombres mandaran un mensaje bromista al millonario, quien seguramente conocía a cada uno de los residentes y empleados de la clínica si esas mañas suyas no se habían extinguido. Entraron por un camino empedrado con lámparas discretamente ocultas entre árboles y enredaderas junto con las cámaras de vigilancia.

La mansión tardó unos minutos en aparecer frente a ellos, con el camino haciéndose más ancho conforme se aproximaban a la entrada principal. Aquel enorme sitio tenía bajo su resguardo a varios veteranos de guerra que el gobierno estaba apoyando en su tratamiento psiquiátrico, otros tenían los medios para costearse algo tan oculto como lujoso. El doctor Banner no ocultó su admiración ante la construcción tan bien restaurada que podía competir con el hogar de cualquier noble europeo. Jardines con esculturas, fuentes, laberintos verdes, arcos de rosales con enredaderas. Parecía más la estancia exclusiva de la élite que una clínica para enfermos mentales, sin duda su amigo no había tenido reproche alguno cuando firmó su entrada.

-Aquí esperaré, Doctor Banner.

-Gracias, Happy.

Bajó del auto, siendo recibido por Pavel Bodrov, cuya amplia sonrisa fue su primer saludo seguido de sus brazos abiertos. Alto como todos los rusos, se mantenía en perfecta forma a pesar de su edad aunque no era tan viejo, sus cabellos grises estaban completamente alisados, con una media barba que alcanzaba sus patillas. Bruce le saludó con igual efusividad, usando las pocas palabras en ruso que sabía para charlar con él.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Tres años?

-Algo así. Linda clínica.

-Eres bienvenido a quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras.

-Gracias, de momento me siento bien –rió Banner.

-¡BRUCEEEEY!

-Te dejo con tu amigo. Nos veremos más tarde.

-De nuevo, gracias, Pavel.

El psiquiatra se giró cuando Tony llegó casi corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestido en pants que mostraba manchas de sudor de una carrera matutina recientemente concluida.

-Hannibal, buenos días.

-Quiero que muestres buenos modales, Anthony.

-Okay, okay, sígueme Bruce.

-Con permiso –rió éste, siguiendo a su amigo.

No le llevó dentro de aquella enorme mansión, la rodearon en un camino flanqueado por arcos y esculturas de ángeles de mármol con rostros sonrientes. Stark se dio cuenta de la confusión en el doctor, riendo una vez más cual niño travieso.

-Iremos a mi guarida donde creo planes malvados en contra de la Humanidad.

-¿Qué clase de privilegios te ha dado Pavel?

-¿Celos, Verde?

-No entiendo…

-Esta mansión es todo un cuento de hadas, doc.

Mientras caminaban dejando atrás la mansión, el millonario le relató la estructura real de la clínica. Esa parte donde habían llegado era la sección central, le rodeaban en cada esquina cuatro mansiones más pequeñas pero igualmente elegantes que el denso bosque no permitía ver. Un ala se ocupaba como dormitorios y almacenes para médicos, enfermeras junto con el resto del personal a cargo. Otra ala era donde vivían los pacientes. La tercera la ocupaba el castaño, quedando solamente un ala sin ocupar de momento, sería la residencia de las pacientes femeninas cuando la población aumentara.

-Espera… ¿Pavel te dio una mansión lateral completa a ti?

-Comprende mi necesidad de espacio personal.

-Tony…

-Cuando veas, entenderás.

-¿No pagaste más por eso, verdad?

-Que horrible concepto tienes de mí, Verde.

-¿Cómo es que te deja vivir solo ahí?

Tony rió pensando en algo. –Y no sabes la historia de este lugar. Le perteneció a un Lord inglés que llegó a vivir al comprar los terrenos alrededor para cultivo, su esposa había muerto y tenía cuatro hermosas hijas, por eso les hizo a cada una su pequeña mansión para cuando se casaran. Ya sabes, esas ridiculeces. Pero una epidemia cobró la vida de las cuatro hijas del Lord y éste se dejó morir de tristeza, sin heredar esta belleza que pasó al gobierno de aquel entonces y luego al actual. Cada ala lateral lleva ahora el nombre de las hijas: Ágatha, donde viven los otros loqueros, Cecile que es la de mis compañeros, Elizabeth que es la vacía y la mía se llama Rosemary. Ahora verás por qué me quedé con Rosemary, es mi Downtown Abbey.

Ya habían dejado atrás la mansión principal cuando el castaño terminó su relato, entrando a una parte del bosque con el mismo camino empedrado y las elegantes lámparas de hierro forjado. Bruce estaba maravillado pero su sorpresa mayor fue ver la mansión lateral que su amigo llamaba Rosemary. Neoclásica gótica como la central, poseía cuatro torres adosadas con un torreón central que dejaba ver un observatorio modesto en el segundo nivel. Amplias ventanas con balcón y una entrada frontal coronada por unos leones de piedra, mirando a los recién llegados. Sin embargo, Banner notó que la mansión no estaba tan bien cuidada como aquella donde vivía Pavel y que eran los consultorios como oficinas. Se veía que apenas estaban restaurándola. Abrió sus ojos al entender.

-¡A eso te referías con tus tareas extracurriculares! Pavel te está dejando restaurar esta enorme cosa como terapia ocupacional.

-Así es. Se siente bien, déjame decirte, y aunque extraño las herramientas de mi taller, bueno, la vieja escuela tampoco es tan mala. Está mejor por dentro.

No faltó a sus palabras, el recibidor estaba en perfecto estado, con una alfombra corriendo desde la puerta hasta donde comenzaban las escaleras que subían al primer nivel a donde invitó Tony cada vez más emocionado. Bruce negó imaginando los argumentos que el otro debió haber usado para convencer a alguien como Pavel de que aquello era una buena idea. Llegó tras el millonario que le mostró el pasillo recién pintado, sin cuadros ni decoraciones pero con las paredes como las ventanas renovadas.

-Todo este trabajo te ha sacado los malos humores.

-Jajaja, aún no te sorprendo del todo –Stark sonrió cual gato Cheshire antes de volverse hacia su derecha- ¡Rain, cariño! ¡Ven unos momentos!

Hubo un corto silencio, antes de escucharse una risa quieta. El doctor Banner frunció su ceño mirando al Hombre de Hierro quien no apartó sus ojos de una puerta no lejana a ellos de donde salió un tierno bebé vestido en un cómodo mameluco de conejo que le cubría de pies a cabeza, con un chupón que llevaba el diseño de un conocido reactor. El bebé abrió grandes sus brillantes ojos verdes con signos de heterocromía antes de soltarse del marco de la puerta para extender sus cortos brazos hacia Tony, corriendo como los infantes de su edad, siendo levantando con un beso en su sonrosada mejilla. Bruce dejó caer su mandíbula.

-Tony… tú… ese bebé… ¿cómo…?

-Brucey, te presento a Rain Stark. Rain, éste raro de aquí es el tío Verde.

-¿Ua?

-Ése mismo.

El científico no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, la manera tan dulce como cariñosa con que Stark cargaba a ese bebé de cabellos negros que le abrazaba con inmensa alegría de verle de vuelta, acomodándose de inmediato sobre su hombro, casi ronroneando con sus manecitas aferrándose a la sudadera apenas si dedicándole una mirada a él.

-Ahora sí estás sorprendido –rió aquel genio, alzando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-En una de mis últimas juntas de negocios, me enteré de él por casualidad. Huérfano. No sé, me dieron ganas de ser papá.

-¿Por eso… te internaste, cierto?

-Sí, Bruce. Me di cuenta que para cuidar mejor de Rain tenía que enfrentar a mis demonios. Y bueno, tú sabes que de todos modos era el único camino para mí.

-No me puedo creer que Pavel esté consintiendo todo esto.

-Porque es un loquero entrenado por el Diablo mismo y además le hice la promesa de seguir al pie de la letra su tratamiento. Medicamentos en horario y día precisos, sesiones con los demás residentes, ejercicios, terapias, vigilancia del cuerpo médico. Fue muy difícil al principio, pero con Rain siempre a mi lado, un día pude escribirle a mi mejor amigo y luego vernos en una cafetería de Nueva York.

Esta vez Bruce no pudo contener sus lágrimas, abrazando a ambos de sorpresa. Sabía bien porque Tony se lo dijo, de lo sucedido con Steve aquella noche, él estaba al tanto de esas cosas como de sus consecuencias posteriores. Jamás imaginó que su amigo encontraría una razón para salir adelante cuando todo parecía que se lo había arrebatado ese gesto del capitán. Si alguien podía levantarse de las cenizas, sin duda era el Hombre de Hierro. Sintió un brazo de Stark rodearle los hombros como una regordeta mano darle varios golpecitos en sus cabellos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tony.

-Gracias por venir, Bruce.

Éste se separó para ver bien al pequeño Rain Stark quien le miró fijamente antes de quitarse su chupón para ofrecérselo, cosa que hizo reír a Tony.

-Se da cuenta que necesitas consuelo. Y que también tienes hambre. Todos tenemos hambre. ¿Puedes cargarlo unos minutos en lo que me doy un baño? Hay que desayunar con mi escuadra de veteranos.

-Será todo un honor.

-De acuerdo –el castaño besó la frente de su hijo- Ahora quédate con el tío Verde mientras me cambio. Hoy es día de crepas.

Una vez que el millonario salió en jeans y su playera doble, bajaron justo a tiempo para ver llegar a cinco personas que charlaban de forma amena, cargando en trastes lo que parecía ser el desayuno como lo supuso Bruce. Rain ya les conocía, porque agitó sus bracitos al verles, gorgoteando cosas. El doctor esperó paciente a que fuesen presentados.

-Escuadrón de la Muerte, quiero presentarles a mi gran amigo y hermano de ciencias, el Doctor Bruce Banner.

-Doctor –corearon aquel grupo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Éste es Albert, veterano de Vietnam. Cuidado tiene una pierna biónica. Mathew, veterano de la Guerra del Golfo, no creas que se desespera, así son sus gestos. Ralph, veterano de Vietnam pero de otra compañía, juntos odiamos la oscuridad y las cuevas. Holter, veterano de la Guerra de Irak, quiere poner en competencia su marcapasos con mi reactor. Y esta bella pelirroja de aquí es Camille, la Condesa Sangrienta. Ex miembro de la Interpol con malos recuerdos de la Guerra de Bosnia. Somos el Escuadrón de la Muerte.

-¡HAIL STARK! –bromearon aquellos imitando el saludo nazi.

-¡DAI! –gritó alegre Rain levantando su chupón en lo alto.

-Es todo un honor sentarme a la mesa de tan espectacular equipo –rió el doctor Banner.

-Permítanos asombrarlo con nuestras muestras gastronómicas, doctor –Camille le guiñó un ojo- Como bien sabe, nuestro amado líder tiene diferencias con la cocina.

Nuevas risas vinieron con las quejas del castaño. Bruce se dio cuenta de lo bien que se llevaban todos ellos, seguramente visitaban aquella mansión con regularidad porque Rain pasó de un regazo a otro sin que se molestara o buscara los brazos de Tony. Eran de los pacientes menos agresivos si tal cosa existía con el doctor Bodrov, por supuesto, más no le cabía duda que también el carisma imperdible de su amigo había obrado el milagro. Desayunaron en el comedor a medio trabajar, escuchando los chismes dentro de la clínica como la anécdota del día anterior. Luego de comer hasta hartarse, salieron a dar un paseo en bicicleta. La de Stark tenía una canastilla especial para Rain quien estaba más que emocionado por la salida, no era un niño ordinario, pensó Banner en un momento dado. Parecía que entendiera las palabras de los adultos o los gestos del Hombre de Hierro en una perfecta sincronización.

El bosque era asombroso como solo la madre naturaleza sabía sorprender, llegando al lago de aguas tan quietas que reflejaba el cielo de enormes nubes blancas y una cordillera de montañas a lo lejos. Ahí descansaron, tomando un ligero almuerzo, entre charlas muy entretenidas de aquellos veteranos que habían visto mundo igual que el millonario. El día terminó con una despedida de Bruce, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Tony como si no quisiera separarse de él, en la entrada principal con Pavel y Happy observándoles.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

-En un par de semanas, si los planes de dominación mundial nos resultan.

-Hasta entonces, seguiré esperando por tus cartas.

-Cuídate, Brucey.

-Hasta luego, pequeño Rain. No descuides a este tonto.

-¡Ua! ¡Ua!

Bruce no supo bien por qué, pero al llegar al cuartel se detuvo antes de entrar, dejándose caer sobre el pasto para llorar.


	3. Los monstruos son reales

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 2. Los monstruos son reales.**

_Ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que es real,  
ya no sé cómo se supone que me tengo que sentir,  
¿Cuándo crees que se aclarará todo?_  
_Porque me domina el miedo._

                The Fear, Lily Allen

 

 

El zumbido de las hélices acompañaba la meditación de Phillip Coulson mientras viajaban de vuelta a su cuartel en Viena donde recientemente habían perseguido a un grupo de terroristas islámicos que Hydra había contratado para robar armamento que viajaba por el país hacia Rusia. Los habían detenido, arrestado y llevado a resguardo las armas pero había algo en todo ello que dejaba una inquietud en el Jefe de Shield. Quizá era que ninguno de sus agentes había resultado herido o que los terroristas en cuanto se vieron rodeados simplemente tiraron las armas que portaban, cayendo de rodillas con manos en alto como gesto de rendición. Parecía que los hubieran estado esperando, aquello no podía ser ni remotamente bueno. Su helicóptero aterrizó sobre el techo del edificio donde se albergaba el cuartel, escuchando a sus asistentes que le alcanzaron mientras bajaba para darle los últimos informes sobre el cargamento.

No hubo más problemas, dedicándose a lidiar con los burócratas conservadores que buscaban llevar a juicio al Sargento Barnes por crímenes en contra de la Humanidad como si fuese Hitler mismo. De suerte que tenían contactos en las Naciones Unidas para mediar con el asunto, aunque en realidad les hacía mucha falta –Coulson tenía que aceptarlo- las poderosas influencias de Anthony Stark para zanjar esa clase de problemas políticos, pero el genio millonario estaba lejos de su alcance. Pavel Bodrov ya le había amenazado sin pestañear siquiera con hundir Shield si intentaba sacar a su paciente de la clínica. Así como el castaño tenía su grupo de influencias, aquel psiquiatra se codeaba con los más poderosos, particularmente militares. Y lo que menos necesitaban era altos mandatarios de las Fuerzas Armadas molestos con ellos.

-Agente Riso, ¿tenemos ya el inventario del armamento?

-Sí, Jefe, hay ausencia de un equipo completo de demolición. Los arrestados han declarado que la usaron.

-¿En dónde?

-Será contra qué. Jefe, venga a escuchar esto.

Uno de sus agentes le guió a la sala de interrogatorios donde uno de los terroristas, de los más jóvenes, narraba el por qué se habían rendido tan pronto. Cuando habían llegado a la estación ferroviaria por el cargamento para hurtarlo, encontraron el sitio completamente vacío con un frío anormal a pesar de ser de madrugada. Comenzaron a descargar los vagones con la máquina del tren aun funcionando pero sin conductor a la vista. Al término de su traslado, escucharon un extraño sonido que el joven árabe relataba tenía similitud a un mugido de toro. Temiendo que fuese una redada, tomaron sus armas. Un tercio de sus compañeros perdió la vida en un parpadeo, algo se movía entre ellos tan rápido que lo único que podían ver era una sombra enorme atravesándoles. Fue cuando usaron las municiones para hacer estallar la estación como parte del tren y escapar a toda prisa, con el terror en sus rostros cada vez que aquel frío parecía alcanzarles hasta que al fin entraron a la ciudad cuando el sol salía y Shield los interceptó.

-Está mintiendo –dijo de inmediato Phillip.

-Los detectores muestran lo contrario, señor.

-Que entre May después. Ya veremos si dice lo mismo.

-Sí, Jefe.

Lo curioso fueron las fotografías de los contenedores, algunas tenían gruesos rasguños como si algo con garras hubiera intentado tirarlos, pero no era conclusivo y el Jefe de Shield volvió a olvidarse del asunto, tomando su vuelo de regreso a Nueva York donde se reunió con María Hill y Nick Fury en el cuartel de los Vengadores quienes habían encontrado una célula de Hydra que habían abatido en un fuego cruzado. Otra misión exitosa tomando en cuenta que estaban probando la estabilidad mental del Soldado de Invierno en batalla. La incondicionalidad del Capitán América parecía que daba resultado como la aceptación del resto del equipo.

-¿Qué tal Viena? –quiso saber Hill cuando entraron al cuartel.

-Todo en orden. ¿Los Vengadores?

-Ajustándose.

-¿Es decir que siguen resintiendo la ausencia de Stark?

María apretó una sonrisa, mirando a todos lados antes de acercarse más a él. –Hay varios Vengadores que sienten la presencia del Sargento Barnes más como un intruso que viene a reemplazar al Hombre de Hierro que un miembro más.

-¿Rencillas internas?

-Agresión pasiva, diría yo.

-Creí que el Capitán Rogers lo tenía resuelto.

-Han hablado hasta el cansancio pero el sentimiento sigue presente.

-¿Por qué, Hill?

-Tony Stark es inolvidable, Jefe Coulson.

-Debemos arreglar eso. Mi equipo llegará en un par de horas, se unirán a los Vengadores para la siguiente misión.

-Anotado, señor.

María Hill no mentía, los Vengadores se llevaban bien pero había momentos incómodos donde el silencio reinaba o cada quien tomaba su propio camino. Quienes más solían hacer eso eran el doctor Banner, la Viuda Negra y el coronel Rhodes. El Jefe de Shield sabía que Bruce y Rhodes estaban más inclinados por sus visitas a la clínica privada de las cuales tenía conocimiento igual que Fury. No era que el doctor fuese hostil con James Buchanan, por ejemplo, porque de hecho estaba ayudándole con esos lapsos donde su mente se perdía, siendo su médico de cabecera. Pero había resentimiento en esas miradas como lo notó cuando les saludó en la sala de juntas con todos los demás Vengadores –salvo el Dios del Trueno- cuyas sonrisas fueron su bienvenida mientras iniciaban una reunión más. Melinda May y el resto del equipo de confianza de Coulson se unieron a ellos una vez que aterrizaron en el cuartel. Tenían una nueva ubicación de Hydra en Utah donde se estaban valiendo de un túnel subterráneo para el transporte de armamento de alto calibre.

Quedaron de acuerdo en sus posiciones y movimientos, saliendo de la sala para tomar sus armas como sus trajes. Wanda se detuvo a medio camino cuando notó algo en una esquina, por punto ciego le pareció ver una sombra pero al mirar con detenimiento, solo encontró una pila de cajas esperando ser llevadas por quien las había dejado olvidadas. No percibió nada extraño, encogiéndose de hombros antes de alcanzar a Vision y salir de ahí. Otro de los soldados del cuartel, no muy lejos de ahí miraba sin comprender la escena ante sí. En aquel almacén donde guardaban las armas que necesitaban ser reparadas todas las puertas y cajones estaban completamente abiertos. El problema, que solamente se había girado un par de segundos para deslizar la tarjeta de seguridad y desactivar la alarma de los seguros. Tomó aquello como alguna broma de su equipo, suspirando con resignación ante la idea de poner orden.

-Siempre es agradable trabajar codo a codo con los Vengadores –dijo Skye con una sonrisa ya en el Helitransporte- Tienen las mejores misiones.

-O las peores –bromeó Bruce, arremangándose su camisa.

-Para nosotros también es un honor trabajar con el equipo de Coulson –replicó siempre diplomático Vision.

-¿Noticias del Hombre de Hierro? –preguntó el agente Fitz.

-Ausente –respondió Rhodes a lo lejos con ojos cerrados, en su armadura.

-Son las vacaciones pagadas más largas que he visto en mi vida.

Algunos rieron discretos. Steve les escuchaba de brazos cruzados, con el director de los Vengadores a su lado, mirando de reojo al capitán y luego al resto formando un círculo, cercanos a uno de los miradores del Helitransporte. Arribaron a Utah, quedando a distancia segura de Hydra, desplegando a todos los Vengadores y agentes de Shield alrededor. Hubo respuesta de artillería, uno que otro cañón pero en general, aquella redada tardó poco y pronto tenían aquel túnel subterráneo bajo su control, permitiendo que el resto de los soldados como agentes se encargaran en tanto terminaban de hacer cada uno su inspección. Hydra no había podido destruir a tiempo sus computadoras, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Skye de usar sus dones como hacker para rastrear todos sus archivos y planos, ayudada por Natasha mientras los demás se ocupaban alrededor.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó May cuando escucharon un tremor sobre ellos- Helitransporte, ¿me escuchan?

- _Afirmativo_ –respondió Hill- ¿ _Estatus_?

-¿Qué sucedió allá arriba?

- _Cero actividad, agente. ¿Ocurrió algo en el túnel?_

-Negativo –la agente frunció su ceño, mirando al Capitán América quien también estaba desconcertado.

-¡Argh, demonios!

Skye pateó un mueble cuando los monitores de las computadoras se tornaron azules y luego simplemente se apagaron.

-¡Un virus! Por eso las dejaron intactas.

-¿Recuperamos información? –el sargento Barnes se acercó.

-Solamente el inventario de las armas, apenas estaba tocando la capa escondida de datos.

-Llevaremos las máquinas para revisión. Todavía tienen algo que contar.

-Que las empaqueten –ordenó Steve- Es hora de irnos. Vengadores. Shield.

-A la orden, capitán.

Rhodes alcanzó a la rusa, saliendo del túnel. –Con Viernes la situación hubiese sido distinta.

-Con Tony –murmuró Natasha juntando sus cejas- Este túnel no va a ninguna parte. Solamente es un punto de resguardo de víveres.

-Hydra está moviéndose en células independientes para un ataque conjunto.

-Pero aún sigo sin comprender qué quieren atacar.

-Espero que lo descubramos pronto.

Justo cuando el Helitransporte se elevó para desaparecer es que escucharon un nuevo tremor y vieron hundirse aquel túnel, dejando en su lugar un profundo hoyo que se perdía en la oscuridad. Asumieron la idea de bombas predispuestas ante un ataque como el suyo, desapareciendo toda huella que llevara a los Vengadores ante la siguiente ubicación de Hydra. Cuando volvieran al cuartel se encontrarían con la sorpresa de que varias naves estaban dañadas de manera inexplicable como absurda. En un pestañeo estaban de cabeza ante los estupefactos ojos de sus pilotos que no daban crédito a cómo un transporte de varias toneladas de peso simplemente había girado como si fuese un perrito haciendo trucos para su amo sin que nadie lo hubiera visto, ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad. Todos los circuitos de las naves estaban destrozados como si algo los hubiera arrancado con salvajismo. Fury gritó por explicaciones mientras el equipo de Coulson ya ponía manos a la obra. María Hill fue a alcanzar al director de los Vengadores.

-Señor, tiene una llamada de Naciones Unidas.

-Lo que me faltaba, iré a mi oficina. Vengadores, descansen.

-Esta vez te luciste, Wanda –bromeó Scott.

-Yo no lo hice.

-Coronel Rhodes, tiene una llamada privada –dijo ahora un soldado.

-Gracias.

Dejando atrás al resto del equipo, Rhodes fue hacia una de las salas donde el soldado le tendió un teléfono con un saludo marcial, dejándole solo.

-Coronel Rhodes.

-¡ _Rhodey_!

-… ¿T-Tony? ¿Qué haces llamando al cuartel?

- _Llamando a mi amigo. ¿Estás ocupado? Porque si estás ocupado te llamo más tarde._

-¿Por qué no me hablaste al celular?

- _Nap, pueden interceptar la llamada. No quiero que Shield escuche mi declaración romántica._

-Tony…

_-¿Estás bien? Te escuchas como si fueses a desmayarte_.

-Justo acabamos de regresar de una misión. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien?

- _Sí, solo estoy probando la seguridad de la línea_.

-¿Seguridad? Tony, ¿qué carajos haces jugando con la línea telefónica de la clínica?

- _Pavel me dejó_.

-Lo dudo mucho.

- _Tu ahijado te manda saludos_.

-¿En dónde estás exactamente, pedazo de alcornoque?

- _En el consultorio de Hannibal._

-¿Y el doctor?

- _Haciendo su visita a los pacientes_.

-Tony, de verdad…

- _Oye, Rhodey, Viernes ya terminó la actualización del cañón de tu hombro. Puedes ir a la torre por él, no olvides dejar propina para el mesero_.

-… dime que no estás trabajando ya en eso.

- _Sabes que no. Hannibal no me deja todavía, pero le dejé instrucciones a Dummy_.

-Quiero que te enfoques en ti, Tony. ¿De acuerdo?

- _Señor, sí, señor. ¿Te veo el próximo fin de semana?_

-A menos que haya misiones, sí. Dale un beso a Rain de mi parte.

- _Oki doki. Te quiero, Rhodey, hasta el fin de semana_.

-Yo también te quiero, Tony.

El coronel colgó con un largo suspiro. Las cosas no eran iguales sin Anthony Stark, ni tenían alguien haciéndoles reír, preocupado por ellos o siendo consentidos sin pedirlo, ni tampoco a una mente que solo necesitaba un primer vistazo a su alrededor para tener ya una idea de lo que sucedía, cómo sucedía, cuándo sucedía y por qué sucedía. Las habilidades del Hombre de Hierro y su inigualable Viernes estaban haciéndose cada vez más necesarias. Pero Pavel no lo permitía todavía, Rhodes aún con aquel pesar estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Todo en orden, coronel? –preguntó Phillip en la puerta.

-Sí, era de la base.

-¿Por eso una llamada encriptada?

James rió, solo Tony era capaz de poner en jaque a Shield. –Secretos de Estado. Iré a descansar.

-Adelante.

La siguiente misión impidió que el coronel pudiera visitar a su amigo, tuvieron que viajar hacia Europa junto con Shield y desarmar por completo al grupo terrorista árabe. Sin embargo, ahí el doctor Banner se enteró de una oleada de ataques que estaban afectado a los turistas, y luego de recopilar información gracias a la Viuda Negra, una vez más veía el patrón de cuerpos de animales destajados, vagabundos como personas declaradas ya desaparecidas. Para Bruce, quien ya había seguido los consejos de su millonario amigo, tenía ante sí un movimiento inusitado de algo que estaba cazando en las penumbras, cuando la temperatura descendía y tenía las condiciones idóneas para atacar sin ser descubierto. Los animales eran la prueba, como si midiera el impacto de sus masacres y luego fuese buscando objetivos más grandes, como seres humanos, con la diferencia que los cuerpos de éstos desaparecían por completo, contrario a los animales que eran dejados en las posiciones y sitios menos pensados.

Sus pesquisas iban a tener que esperar porque al fin habían dado con un plano de las células de Hydra pero estaba codificado de tal suerte que un mal movimiento y perderían aquel disco de oro que resguardaba celosamente el equipo de Coulson. Una inteligencia artificial semi autónoma protegía los datos con la capacidad de autodestruirse con ellos de no recibir las instrucciones adecuadas en la secuencia correcta. Skye ya lo había intentado una vez más pero aceptó que aquello estaba más allá de sus habilidades porque la inteligencia a pesar de no ser tan poderosa si tenía la habilidad de reaccionar ante el ingreso a su sistema. Era como una mina antipersonal. Todos estaban en la sala de juntas del cuartel de Shield hablando de cómo podrían continuar cuando las luces se apagaron por completo, ni siquiera las de emergencia encendieron por espacio de medio minuto, dejándose escuchar únicamente los seguros de las automáticas desplegarse ante un posible asalto que no vino. Todo volvió a la normalidad con la mirada más que confundida de los Vengadores.

-¿Wanda? –preguntó Steve.

-Nada… pero es lo extraño, toda energía desapareció y apareció.

-¿Vision? ¿Ataques desde la red?

-No. Nada del exterior. Ni tampoco del interior.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sintió que la temperatura bajó de pronto? –quiso saber la agente Morse.

-Hay que rastrear de dónde provino esto –Fury se dio media vuelta- Ya saben qué tienen qué hacer.

-Yo no tengo ni idea –bromeó Clint.

-Jefe Coulson, ¿puedo decir algo?

-Adelante, Campbell.

El agente miró a todos con una expresión preocupada. –Esto se sintió espantoso –sus ojos fueron a Skye quien asintió, corroborando su percepción- Ni por asomo es normal, tiene la misma esencia que cuando ese joven árabe. Y ya sé, Melinda, que pudo haber sido inventado pero su miedo era genuino como esto que sucedió. Afirmo, sin temor a equivocarme, que estamos presenciando los avistamientos de algo mayor a Hydra.

-Es muy pronto para decir algo así –Phillip apretó su mandíbula- Hagan lo que les pidió.

-Sí, señor.

Nick Fury les observó unos segundos antes de salir en silencio de ahí dando amplias zancadas, dejando a sus Vengadores con el Jefe de Shield mientras tomaba un vuelo de emergencia que le llevó hasta Vermont, a una clínica privada escondida en el corazón de un bosque denso, pidiendo ver al Doctor Bodrov de urgencia. Aquello no podía esperar más. Le permitieron la entrada hacia la mansión, esperando en el consultorio del psiquiatra, un amplio espacio con paredes de madera recubierta y trabajada para aislar sonidos del exterior. No había muchos muebles, salvo el ancho diván donde los pacientes se recostaban, un sillón de piel a un lado, un discreto librero esquinado y un escritorio pegado a una pared donde una larga pecera mostraba elegantes peces dorados nadando tranquilos y sobre ésta una máscara tribal hecha a base de la calavera de un animal con cuernos, Fury no supo adivinar cuál era, parecía una mezcla entre reno y alce.

-Director Nicholas Fury, que sorpresa –dijo Pavel al entrar, ajustando sus finos lentes sin ofrecerle una mano que estrechar- ¿Puedo saber la premura de su visita?

-Lo sabe, doctor.

El psiquiatra sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Y usted también sabe mi respuesta a ello, director.

-Le necesito.

-Mi paciente no está del todo recuperado, Fury, volver al ambiente que causó su internamiento es más que contraproducente.

-A la mierda con eso, doctor. Stark está mucho mejor pero usted le está permitiendo esconderse del mundo.

-¿Cree que le escondo? –rió Pavel- Mis colegas seguramente tendrían una que otra palabra que decirle al respecto, director. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

-El mundo está en peligro y necesito a Stark.

-El mundo siempre estará en peligro, director.

-Deje de joderme con sus estupideces de psiquiatra. He venido por él y no me iré sin él.

Tomándose unos momentos de silencio desesperante para el director de los Vengadores, el doctor se dirigió a su escritorio, tomando el teléfono para marcar.

-Que venga Anthony Stark a mi consultorio… gracias, Lune –colgó la llamada, levantando su vista hacia Fury- Todos mis pacientes están aquí por su propia voluntad, es el requisito para que su rehabilitación funcione. Le preguntaremos a Anthony si acaso desea volver en estos momentos con los Vengadores. Si él se niega, me temo que tendré que pedirle que se retire y no vuelva nunca más a mi clínica, Fury.

Éste solo bufó, conteniendo las ganas de soltarle palabrotas al psiquiatra quien tomó asiento tras su escritorio en espera del millonario quien tocó la puerta pasados unos considerables minutos.

-¿Hannibal?

-Adelante, Anthony.

-¿Qué sucede? Te juro que yo no hice nada al televi… -el castaño se quedó callado al acto al ver al director de los Vengadores a mitad de aquella habitación.

-Anthony, alguien desea hablar contigo, ¿quieres hablar con él?

Tony frunció su ceño, con un brazo sujetando por delante su codo contrario. -¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Stark, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Quieres hablar con él, Anthony?

-No.

El millonario se dio la media vuelta en el acto, saliendo del consultorio pero Fury salió tras él sin escuchar lo que Pavel quiso decirle. Le alcanzó en el jardín interior de la mansión donde algunos pacientes charlaban con familiares o enfermeros, sujetando su brazo con una mano firme que recibió un manotazo al acto.

-No me toques, lárgate, Fury.

-He venido por ti. Los Vengadores te necesitan.

-¿Los Vengadores? –Stark resopló mirando alrededor- No los veo. Tú eres quien cree que ellos me necesitan.

-Lo hacen, tenemos serios problemas.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Mi dinero? ¿A Viernes? Haz una cita con Pepper, ella me hará llegar el mensaje, quizá te responda que sí. No tenías que venir a molestarme para eso.

-Stark, maldita sea, deja de hacer escenas y escúchame. ¡Stark!

Una vez tuvo que seguir al millonario por la mansión hasta que salieron por una de las puertas laterales con las miradas de guardias como personal médico observándoles. Pavel iba tras ellos a un paso más tranquilo, dando tiempo a que hablaran pero vigilando a su paciente.

-¡Vete de aquí, Fury!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Eh? Necesito a todos mis Vengadores unidos y tú eres uno de ellos.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, alguien ya me reemplazó.

-¿Qué rayos dices?

-No finjas que no sabes porque sabes que sé que lo sabes. Tienes a la parejita del año como líderes de los Vengadores, nadie te provoca problemas, todo funciona de maravilla con Capipaleta y el Polar juntos cual esposos.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? Qué jodidos, Stark, pareces una niña consentida haciendo berrinche porque papá no le compró el auto del año que quería.

-Me da igual tu opinión, por allá está la salida.

-¿Desde cuándo el mundo ha dejado de importarte?

Tony se detuvo en su caminata apresurada, levantando su mirada al cielo antes de volverse al director de los Vengadores con manos en las caderas. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no vinieron a su boca, desviando su mirada. Fury tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Eres un Vengador, Stark, y te necesito porque mi equipo de héroes caerá en pedazos a menos que estés entre ellos. Nadie te ha reemplazado y me extraña que pienses eso cuando tu ego debería convencerte de que tal cosa jamás sucederá. Eres una pieza importante en este rompecabezas. Hay algo maligno apareciendo una vez más, necesitamos de esa mente avispada, esa terquedad indomable, de tu maldita persona para resolver esto. Sin ti no lo lograremos.

Stark miró al suelo empedrado con los brazos caídos. Claro que anhelaba volver, más de una noche se preguntaba por sus viejos amigos, aunque eso le traía la punzada de dolor al pensar inevitablemente en Steve. Pero con todo eso, solía imaginarse de vuelta, más no se sentía tan fuerte como para resistir ciertos embates que un capitán y su amigo representaban. Pavel llegó a ellos con pasos tranquilos, quedando entre Tony y el director a quien miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Aunque los halagos siempre generan satisfacción, mi paciente aún no está listo para dejar la clínica, Fury. Se lo advertí.

-Stark…

-Por favor, vuelva sobre sus pasos. Es mi primera advertencia. Anthony, vuelve a tu habitación.

-Stark…

El psiquiatra miró por encima del hombro de Fury, cuatro guardias ya llegaban. Detrás de ellos, Camille como Albert también se acercaban con extrañeza, viendo a su amigo con una expresión de agobio que levantó al acto su sentido de protección. Pavel les miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pueden acompañarlo de vuelta?

-Claro, doc. Ven, Tony.

-Stark…

Pavel se acercó desafiante al director de los Vengadores.

-Es cuando él quiera, no cuando usted quiera. Haga el favor de abandonar mi clínica o no solo perderá a un Vengador, director.

-No sé qué demonios le ha hecho pero esto no se quedará así.

-Está acostumbrado a intimidar. Mala suerte que yo también. Adiós, Nicholas Fury.


	4. Amantes y traidores

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 3. Amantes y traidores.**

 

_Voy buscando un amor_  
_que quiera comprender_  
_la alegría y el dolor, la ira y el placer._  
_Un bello amor sin un final_  
_que olvide para perdonar._  
_Es más fácil encontrar rosas en el mar._

                Rosas en el mar, Massiel.

 

 

Las filas ordenadas como imparables de los Einherjars abatieron el último grupo de mercenarios que defendía el templo abandonado de roca volcánica en las fronteras de Vanaheim. La batalla terminaba con los cuerpos de aquellos seres de diferentes puntos del universo que sirvieron de manera incondicional a Blystár El Blanco, cazarecompensas y asesino a sueldo que azotaba los Nueve Reinos con una reputación que hacía temblar varios de los mejores ejércitos, excepto, a los guerreros de élite de Asgard, quienes rodearon el templo, permitiendo que el Dios del Trueno usara su poder para botar la puerta de entrada, sellada como encantada donde se resguardaba aquel Jotun al que habían perseguido por varios meses sin jamás acorralarle como en ese preciso momento donde parecía que la pesadilla de Blystár estaba por terminar. La justicia le esperaba.

Los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif fueron de los primeros en entrar cuando se hizo el boquete por los relámpagos del rey de Asgard, enfrentando al cazarecompensas que les esperó a mitad de aquel templo de columnas de roca y suelo apenas liso con gigantescas esculturas cortadas por la mitad, en penumbras con un aire enrarecido por la falta de ventilación. Hogun fue el primero en intercambiar golpes de espadas, recibiendo un corte en su hombro por las hojas curvas de doble filo que Blystár poseía y manejaba a una velocidad similar a la luz, sin mencionar su poder de Gigante de Hielo tan adiestrado que nadie en su pueblo tenía habilidades similares. Las leyendas alrededor del origen del asesino contaban que una elfa de Alfheim había sido raptada por un nigromante Jotun y era así como había nacido Blystár pero nadie podía asegurarlo.

Volstagg cayó de espaldas apenas si levantando a tiempo su hacha antes de que una espada intentara partirle en dos el rostro. Fandral vino a su rescate mientras la espada de Sif volaba en los aires para cortarle una mano, siendo salvada apenas por nada gracias a Thor quien usó a Mjolnir contra el pecho del Jotun, lanzándolo contra lo que fuese el altar de piedra que se destruyó con una nube de polvo alzándose hasta el alto techo. Los Einherjars entraron protegiendo a los guerreros como a su rey de la siguiente oleada de ataques de Blystár, una lluvia de finas pero venenosas estacas de hielo junto con un viento helado que atrapó los pies de todos, atándolos al suelo. El Dios del Trueno rompió con su martillo aquel hechizo, saltando al aire donde se encontró con el cazarecompensas en un embate que hizo temblar el templo con los techos resquebrajándose.

Ambos rivales cayeron a distancia uno del otro. Thor se limpió la sangre de su mentón mirando uno de sus brazos con un corte limpio sobre su armadura hasta su carne y un hilo de sangre de su cabeza. Blystár tenía un corte en su mejilla profundo, otro en su muñeca igual que su muslo, jadeando pesadamente sin dejar su sonrisa cínica, despectiva. Los Einherjars les rodearon cuando Mjolnir los liberó igual que a los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif, quienes se pusieron a los flancos de su rey, preparando sus armas para el último encuentro. El Jotun ya no tenía cómo escapar.

-Hemos venido a llevarte ante la justicia de Alfheim –dijo el Hijo de Odín, poniéndose de pie- Por tus crímenes en contra de la Familia Real en torno al robo del medallón de Inanna.

-Por un momento llegué a preocuparme de que fuese algo más grave –respondió con sarcasmo, escupiendo sangre de la boca hacia uno de los Einherjars, aún con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Solo te espera la muerte, Blystár El Blanco –declaró Hogun- Has perdido la gracia de los dioses.

-¿Dioses? Esos no existen, solo unos puñeteros ridículos que esconden sus malas intenciones con nombres como justicia, honor y verdad.

-Ríndete, Blystár –ordenó Thor.

El Blanco inclinó su cabeza, recuperando su respiración. Era un Jotun pero del tamaño de un Aesir, con marcas muy blancas como sus rizados cabellos que caían a mitad de su espalda, pesados cuernos naciendo de sus patillas y curveándose rodeando sus afiladas orejas hasta quedar las puntas cercanas a su grueso mentón, decoradas con anillas de plata. Su armadura de piel reforzada con oscuros hechizos mostraba joyas de sus trofeos. Sus duros ojos carmesí eran capaces de poderes poco usuales en los Gigantes de Hielo, adquiridos con el tiempo o nacidos con ellos. Otro misterio más de su temida persona.

-Tal vez yo caiga, Thor Odinson, pero mi muerte no te traerá de vuelta a Loki.

El reino de los Elfos de la Luz, Alfheim, tenía varios objetos sagrados de los Nueve Reinos, uno de ellos era el Medallón de Inanna. De las más bellas diosas de este reino que había vencido a un terror sin igual para salvar a su hijo de ser llevado al Ginnungagap, creando aquel medallón que se resguardaba desde entonces en su honor y memoria por vestales sagradas como sacerdotes. Todos ellos asesinados bajo las garras de Blystár El Blanco con Loki Laufeyson como cómplice. El Medallón de Inanna había sido manchado por la sangre de sus protectores, usado para fines perversos. Se sospechaba que el Embustero había traído de aquel Vacío la misma criatura que arrebatara el alma del príncipe Endiku, el hijo de la diosa Inanna para azotar los Nueve Reinos en su búsqueda de poder. Por esa razón, Alfheim ahora reclamaba la cabeza de ambos criminales.

-Tú has caído, él también lo hará –Volstagg meció su hacha.

-Treinta Einherjars, cuatro guerreros bendecidos por Odín y un rey de Asgard contra Blystár El Blanco –rió éste- Para quien habla de justicia y honor, me dejan serias dudas sobre la autenticidad de dichas palabras.

-Tú y yo, entonces. Sin espadas ni martillo. Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo –ofreció Thor.

-Su Majestad –Sif le miró con preocupación. Aquel Jotun era tan artero como el ojiverde.

-Acepto.

Mjolnir cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Los Einherjars les dieron espacio igual que los guerreros quienes observaron al cazarecompensas clavar sus espadas en el suelo antes de levantarse sosteniéndose un costado, tomando aire al levantar su mentón, estirando y apretando sus dedos sin dejar de mirar al Asgardiano que se le aproximó. Los demás ya estaban muy lejos para escuchar lo que pudiera decir en susurros.

-Podrás golpearme todo lo que quieras, rey de Asgard, más eso no te dejará ver cuánto disfrutó Loki tenerme entre sus piernas. Fue mi nombre el que gritó siempre.

Vinieron los primeros intercambios de golpes, aunque Blystár era rápido, no se comparaba a la fortaleza del Dios del Trueno que lo lanzó contra el suelo que abrió con un nuevo temblor del techo. El Jotun se carcajeó, volviéndose a poner de pie, escupiendo más sangre. La pelea se hizo más encarnizada pero no apagó las burlas del cazarecompensas quien saludó el suelo una y otra vez pero seguía irguiéndose desafiante a pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo.

Blystár El Blanco había conocido a Loki Laufeyson en los dominios de Muspelheim y a partir de ahí se habían hecho aliados, cómplices como amantes, trayendo el caos y la muerte donde quiera que se paraban. Sin duda tenían una serie de crímenes que responder ante la justicia del Padre de Todo como del rey de Asgard pero su peor injuria había sido lo sucedido con el Medallón de Inanna, una carnicería como blasfemia sin precedentes. Por culpa del Dios de las Mentiras, un monstruo había salido del Ginnungagap, viajando desde lo más profundo del Hel para salir hasta Nivadellir donde un ejército de feroces enanos le salió al paso con el fin de detenerle, perdiendo la vida de la forma más salvaje que honorables guerreros no se merecían. La bestia desapareció del reino de los enanos, cayendo más tarde en tierras de Vanaheim donde volvió a cobrarse la vida no solo de guerreros sino también de una ciudad entera antes de que volviera a desaparecer sin que pudieran encontrarle ya.

-Ríndete, Blystár –rugió Thor caminando alrededor de él- No puedes ya estar de pie. Esto se acabó.

-Loki jamás será tuyo.

El puño del rey de Asgard se levantó al tiempo que el techo volvió a crujir, cayendo pedazos de roca junto con una cantidad peligrosa de estacas de hielo. La mitad de los Einherjars cayeron muertos cuando las agujas azules atravesaron sus cabezas, los Tres Guerreros terminaron presos entre ellas, de pies, piernas o manos clavados en el suelo igual que Sif cuyo hombro atravesado la estampó en el suelo. De inmediato el frío se extendió más rápido que la mano de Thor, congelada en alto con Mjolnir apenas sujetando. Todo el templo se llenó de hielo como los alrededores con una tormenta de nieve ahuyentando caballos que esperaban a lo lejos. Blystár se carcajeó, poniéndose de pie, tronando sus huesos y sacudiendo sus rizados cabellos blancos, mirando con el rostro colgado al Dios del Trueno.

-Tu ego es tan grande como tu estupidez.

Sacó sus espadas con las que jugó, comenzando a pasearse entre sus congelados cautivos que no podían moverse debido al frío que envolvía sus cuerpos, en esos capullos de hielo propios de Jotunheim.

-Volstagg, Maestro de Hacha. Eres el único de los Tres que ya ha dicho los votos matrimoniales, si los rumores son ciertos. Tienes dos hijos, ¿o me equivoco? –se acercó a él- Un valiente niño y una hermosa nena. Pelirrojos como su padre. Ahora ya debes saber de la angustia paterna de pensar en perder uno de ellos a manos de un bastardo insensible… vamos, vamos no me mires así. He matado infantes pero los tuyos no me interesan.

Tamborileó la cabeza del guerrero arrodillado en el suelo cuyos ojos fueron los únicos que siguieron sus movimientos mientras se ponía a sus espaldas. Thor miraba con horror, sabiendo lo que podía hacer el asesino con ellos a su merced.

-Sirves tan honorablemente a tu rey, pero yo te pregunto, Volstagg, ¿siempre ha sido así? Porque… ¿sabes? Escuché por ahí que una vez te burlaste de tu rey, estabas hincado frente a él y te burlaste del rey de Asgard, traicionándole después.

Blystár escupió más sangre, rugiendo un poco antes de inclinarse al oído que descubrió de Volstagg, dando palmaditas sobre su cabeza.

-Me parece que la pena por traicionar a un rey de Asgard es la muerte.

Ante la aterrorizada mirada de todos, El Blanco dejó una espada en el suelo, tomando la otra con las dos manos para colocarla a la altura del cuello del guerrero quien abrió sus ojos de par en par. El Jotun pareció hacer cálculos antes de morderse un labio y colocar el filo a la mitad de su cuello por encima del hielo, comenzando a cortar como si su espada fuese una sierra para talar. Pronto el filo comenzó a rozar la piel de Volstagg quien apretó sus ojos pero luego los volvió a abrir al sentir aquella hoja fría empezar a abrirse paso entre sus músculos y huesos con una lentitud macabra.

-Disculpa, Volstagg, se me ha atorado la espada –rió Blystár poniendo un pie sobre su espalda congelada- ¡Algo de apoyo y podemos continuar!

Los ojos de Sif se llenaron de lágrimas al ver tan despiadada acción. El cazarecompensas estaba tardándose a propósito, cortando lentamente aquel grueso cuello cuya sangre quedó congelada en hilos alrededor del cuerpo en un espectáculo por demás grotesco. Blystár se carcajeó al escuchar romperse el hueso en la columna del guerrero cuyos ojos perdieron brillo ante la mirada iracunda como adolorida de Thor cuya mano tembló buscando liberarse como a Mjolnir. La cabeza de Volstagg al fin fue separada de su cuerpo, siendo atrapada por el Jotun quien miró a todos lados con una expresión de fingida confusión.

-¿Dónde están las Valkirias? ¿Dónde están sus carruajes áureos para llevarse el alma de este noble guerrero al Paraíso de Odín? –se giró sobre sus talones, meciendo la cabeza que perdía color- Ah, ahora recuerdo, para que un guerrero de Asgard tenga derecho al cielo divino, tiene que haber perdido la vida en una batalla honorable. Volstagg no fue honorable. Fue un traidor. ¡Einherjars, presten oídos! No importa cuán brillantes sean sus armaduras doradas, o si sus espadas protegen a cuanto inocente esté bajo su cuidado. La Muerte siempre tendrá en cuenta sus errores, no sus aciertos.

Aventó hacia el Dios del Trueno la cabeza que se deshizo en gruesos pedazos de hielo color carmesí. Blystár sonrió al rey de Asgard, guiñándole un ojo antes de girarse hacia la doncella guerrera, relamiéndose sus labios.

-Hermosa Sif, eres doncella según entiendo. Me gustaría comprobar si tu coño es más estrecho que el de las vestales de Inanna. Tienes una competencia reñida pero estoy dispuesto a ser un juez generoso por tu belleza.

Relámpagos entraron por el templo, rodeando a Blystár quien se giró hacia Thor como si estuviera sorprendido antes de alcanzar su espada enterrada que clavó en un costado de Hogun. Aquellas descargas enfurecieron atacándole de lleno pero el Jotun se carcajeó, sacando una joya que estrelló contra su pecho y que con la ayuda de los relámpagos activó su magia, haciéndole desaparecer con un estallido que se cobró el techo del templo como una parte de los muros de piedra. El hielo desapareció en un vapor grisáceo. El Dios del Trueno salió a carrera, rugiendo con la mirada húmeda pero el cazarecompensas ya había desaparecido. Regresó al templo para ver a Sif sostener el cuerpo sin cabeza de Volstagg con un llanto quebrado.

No hubo más remedio que regresar a Asgard en esas condiciones, Hogun estaba herido gravemente como el resto de los guerreros bajo el comando del Dios del Trueno, siendo recibidos por un séquito de consejeros y sanadores quienes solícitos atendieron a los recién llegados. Thor rechazó la atención de Lady Eir, dirigiéndose con pasos largos y pesados hacia los aposentos del Padre de Todo para informarle sobre la fuga de Blystár El Blanco como la muerte de Volstagg que aceptaba como su responsabilidad al no haber considerado que el cazarecompensas se había encerrado en un templo no por casualidad sino para usarlo de portal mágico y huir cuando los relámpagos activaran los remanentes mágicos de aquel sitio.

-Éste es un día gris para Asgard –fue la réplica de Odín una vez que terminó su informe- El asesinato de Volstagg no quedará impune, más es importante que te concentres en hallar a Blystár El Blanco o a Loki, debemos impedir que el terror de Ginnungagap siga libre.

-Así será, padre.

-Debes descansar –observó éste al ver su apariencia- Una mente atribulada no tiene la fuerza para una nueva campaña.

-Con tu permiso, entonces.

Thor salió de ahí, desviando su camino hacia las cámaras de sanación con el fin de visitar al guardián del Bifrost, Heimdall, reposando envuelto en un aura dorada bajo la vigilancia de Lady Eir. Era otra de las víctimas de aquel monstruo salido del gran Vacío, cuando el guardián le detectó en Nivadellir, también lo hizo la criatura, atravesando en un parpadeo la distancia entre ambos reinos para atacar sin miramiento los ojos de Heimdall, quemándolos como abriendo su pecho antes de desaparecer. Tales heridas dejaban sin el ojo protector a los Nueve Reinos, motivo por el cual Vanaheim no pudo ser avisado de la bestia del Ginnungagap, que llegó masacrando una ciudad entera para desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno de su ruta.

El guardián sobreviviría, recuperando aquella vista mágica pero tardaría en hacerlo, mientras tanto, el Dios del Trueno debía lidiar con los embajadores del reino de Alfheim quienes recién llegaban para saber más sobre el paradero de aquellos dos criminales como la resolución del rey de Asgard sobre el monstruo suelto en los Nueve Reinos. Una reunión en una sala de juntas pública que más tarde escuchó luego de tomar el descanso sugerido. Cuando la polémica en torno al Medallón de Inanna ya se convirtiera más en retóricas de vanidad, una mano cayó delicadamente sobre el hombro del rubio quien se giró para ver el rostro sonriente de Lady Freya.

-La mente de Su Majestad ya ha abandonado esta junta, su cuerpo debería seguirle.

-Tal vez Lady Freya tenga razón –convino con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

Nadie reclamó de la salida de ambos, tomando un largo pasillo abierto en lateral que dejaba ver los jardines de Frigga como una noche de auroras boreales en color dorado. Thor ofreció su brazo a la joven diosa de cabellos pelirrojos, recibiendo una nueva sonrisa como agradecimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que acongoja el corazón de mi señor?

-La muerte de un amigo a cargo de un traidor.

-Es de todos sabido que enfrentar a Blystár El Blanco es una muerte segura, milord. El poderoso Maestro del Hacha sabía de tal riesgo.

-Más no merecía una muerte así.

-Alfheim quiere las cabezas de Loki Laufeyson y Blystár El Blanco.

-Lo sé.

-Pero Su Majestad no parece resuelto a entregarlas.

-Ellos dos son los únicos que pueden detener al terror de Ginnungagap.

-Quisiera hablar sobre dicha criatura, si tengo la venia de mi señor.

-Adelante, Lady Freya.

Con una sonrisa, ella le guió a unos escalones de mármol que bajaban hacia los jardines donde se perdieron entre arbustos de flores y fuentes, deteniéndose junto a un pilar en donde un pebetero quemaba un incienso a los pies de una escultura en honor a la diosa Inanna que Freya señaló para que el Dios del Trueno la observara.

-Ella perdió la vida al dar todo su poder al medallón, únicamente para salvar el alma de su hijo Endiku de no ser llevado al Ginnungagap. Ni siquiera para devolverle la vida. Tal es el terror que los dioses tienen a esa Nada infinita donde reposan las pesadillas más escalofriantes. Una historia de amor maternal y sacrificio, pero me temo que olvida ciertos detalles que ahora son de suma importancia, Su Majestad.

-¿Qué detalles?

-Por ejemplo que el héroe amigo de Endiku, Gilgamesh decapitó al terror de Ginnungagap que Alfheim llamó Gugalanna, ocasionando la ira de la hija de la Muerte, Ereshkigal, quien pidió la vida del príncipe Endiku a cambio.

-Gugalanna fue muerto por Gilgamesh pero volvió por Endiku.

Freya asintió mirándole fijamente. –Porque Gugalanna no puede ser muerto, mi señor, es como tratar de acabar con el Ginnungagap mismo. Es la misma energía, la misma oscuridad. Es la advertencia que hago a Su Majestad, esta criatura fue creada con una sola meta: capturar a su presa y llevarla al Vacío donde ser atormentada sin alcanzar nunca la muerte. Si el Dios de las Mentiras le ha traído de vuelta, debe tener en mente una figura que Gugalanna buscará, temo que sea mi rey por los viejos rencores del hechicero para con quien fue alguna vez su hermano.

-Pero no he recibido ningún ataque de Gugalanna, milady.

-Mi hermano, Frey, como ya lo sabe mi señor, buscaba las pistas de Blystár El Blanco, antes de que Su Majestad consiguiera acorralarlo en Vanaheim, mi hermano encontró que dirigía a sus mercenarios hacia una dirección clara. Midgard.

Thor frunció su ceño, apretando el mango de Mjolnir.

-¿Por qué ahí?

-Temo que el Embustero esté esperándole en ese mundo, sabiendo cuanto cariño tiene mi rey por Midgard y sus compañeros de armas que lo protegen. Por lo que escuché de Lady Sif, es probable que Blystár El Blanco se haya transportado hacia estas tierras donde llamarán una vez más a Gugalanna, no me cabe duda. Recuerde, mi señor, la bestia nunca descansa hasta que consigue su objetivo.

-Pero Inanna logró detenerlo.

La mirada de Freya se enstristeció. –Porque Gugalanna se llevó su alma a cambio de la su hijo Endiku, eso fue lo que hizo el medallón, tal dolor es lo que tiene a Alfheim tan airado de las acciones de los dos criminales, mi rey. Mancharon un obsequio tan precioso para acciones más viles.

-Si van a reunirse en Midgard, entonces habré de ir de inmediato con mis amigos, debo ponerles sobre aviso antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Alguna idea que Lady Freya pueda darme sobre el aspecto de Gugalanna?

-Su Majestad, nadie ha sobrevivido para contar sobre ello.

El rey de Asgard tomó la mano delicada de la diosa que besó con reverencia.

-Aprecio los consejos de Lady Freya.

-Milord, de no ser por ti, no tendría hoy a mi hermano Frey con vida. Soy tu más humilde servidora. Que los dioses bendigan a mi rey y le protejan de todo mal.

-Gracias, milady.

Thor se preparó para partir, meditando sus acciones con cuidado. Blystár le había detectado siempre porque llevaba consigo a su ejército de Einherjars, pero si aparecía solo era menos probable que le percibiera. Igual que Loki. Pensó en ambos con puños cerrados con fuerza. Las palabras del cazarecompensas le habían dolido incluso más que la propia muerte de su amigo Volstagg pero era una pena que guardaba en lo profundo de su alma. Era ahora el rey de Asgard y tenía una responsabilidad con los Nueve Reinos cuyo bienestar estaba en riesgo si el monstruo Gugalanna seguía libre. El ansia de poder y venganza del ojiverde habían cruzado el límite. Se despidió de Sif y Fandral como del Padre de Todo antes de salir del palacio a toda prisa, el tiempo era precioso. No tenía miedo del terror de Ginnungagap, lo enfrentaría si eso era lo que deseaba su hermano. Su plan no iba a funcionar. Y esta vez arreglaría las cosas entre ellos.


	5. Volver a comenzar

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

**Capítulo 4. Volver a comenzar.**

 

_Estaba herido y maltrecho,_   
_y no podría decir lo que sentía._   
_Estaba irreconocible para mí mismo._   
_Vi mi reflejo en el espejo, no conocía mi propio rostro._   
_Oh hermano, ¿vas a dejarme consumiéndome en las calles de Filadelfia?_

                Streets of Philadephia, Bruce Springsteen.

 

 

-Me siento tan idiota.

-Bienvenido al club, Tony –rió Mathew.

-Estás en todo tu derecho de sentirte incapaz, no que lo seas –intervino Holter, gruñendo un poco mientras trataba de botar con las pesadas pinzas el candado oxidado- Pero si no experimentas la debilidad, no sabrás cómo mantenerte fuerte.

-Además, Pavel es muy guapo cuando se pone en su papel de protector –sonrió Camille, ayudando al otro.

-Tú ves guapo a medio mundo –rió el castaño.

-Hey, todos somos atractivos –bromeó Albert- ¿Listos? Voy a patear.

-Venga esa pierna –Ralph le guiñó un ojo.

Estaban frente al invernadero que la mansión Rosemary poseía, el único de los cuatro complejos. Tony no había podido entrar porque no encontraban la llave maestra que abriera aquel enorme cerrojo que amarraba pesadas cadenas en la entrada. Podían intentar volar la herrería antigua pero sería un desperdicio de arte. Y el Escuadrón de la Muerte ya era experto en meterse donde no tenían permiso guiados por cierta mente brillante. Cuando Albert pateó el candado con su pierna de dura aleación, se venció, cayendo en dos pedazos con las cadenas liberando la puerta de metal.

-¡UA!

-¡Así es, Rain! ¡Una victoria más para el Escuadrón de la Muerte –exclamó Camille.

Stark solo negó, besando la mejilla de su pequeño quien agitó sus brazos cuando las puertas chirriaron al ser empujadas por los veteranos, quienes dejaron escapar unos silbidos de asombro al ver el interior de aquel invernadero. Era altísimo con techos de tragaluz sin vidrios, dejando pasar la luz de la mañana en gruesos rayos que caían sobre una fuente octagonal de piedra con unas esculturas de juguetonas sirenas queriendo alcanzar el rostro de un serio Poseidón con tridente en alto. Había una escalerilla de caracol ya caída pero que antes había llevado hacia el piso superior hecho de herrería donde alguna vez alojó un enorme aviario. Las telarañas, nidos de pájaros como los escombros de lluvia, nieve y polvo habían arrasado con las plantas en su interior pero aun podía entreverse la maravilla que aquel jardín fue.

-Eres un tramposo, Tony, te tocó la mejor –se burló Ralph abriendo paso junto con Holter a los demás, haciendo a un lado los escombros.

-Soy su líder, no puedo vivir en una mansión común.

-Aquí vas a entretenerte un largo tiempo. Pero no creo que lo termines –observó Albert.

-¿Por qué?

-Cariño –Camille le sonrió- Tú no vas a durar mucho tiempo aquí.

-Tal vez sí.

-Mejor dicho no –Mathew hizo a un lado unos arbustos salvajes, alcanzando al fin la fuente sin una gota de agua y sí muchas hojas secas- Milord, vuestro trono.

-¡DA!

-Son unos lacayos muy obedientes, quizá les ascienda el sueldo en los próximos veinte años.

Todos rieron, tomando asiento en la orilla de la fuente, viendo alrededor. Tony hubiera querido volver con Fury pero había tenido un momento de duda, porque eran cosas que aún estaba trabajando en su mente con ayuda de Pavel. Lo más escabroso. Ya sabía controlarse ante una pesadilla o un ataque pero eso no era nada con los asuntos del corazón que eran más tormentosos. Había percibido la desesperación en su jefe, le necesitaban en serio, pero quería estar seguro que era su persona y no sus beneficios los que añoraban.

Unas mariposas entraron por los tragaluces, descendiendo sobre las secas enredaderas salvajes, moviendo sus alas mientras tomaban el sol. Rain las señaló animado, aplaudiendo después en el regazo de Stark, quien las observó igual que sus amigos de traumas como les decía. El Escuadrón de la Muerte. Eran tan fuertes como los Vengadores mismos. Con sus charlas no solo había aprendido de los horrores de la guerra y el sufrimiento de soldados, también a enfrentar esos miedos traídos desde Afganistán hasta la noche de tormenta cuando Rain llegara a su vida. No quería abandonarlos, sentía que los traicionaba, que dejaría de ser fuerte sin ellos a su lado. Una mano de Mathew sobre su hombro, atrajo su atención.

-Debes ir, Tony.

-No sé, ¿saben? La verdad tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? –quiso saber Camille.

-Que ya no encuentre lugar entre ellos.

-No lo sabrás si no vuelves –Ralph arqueó una ceja.

-Yo digo que vayas y le des un buen puñetazo al capitán.

-¡Holter!

Rieron una vez más. Era tan difícil porque su escuadrón sabía de todas sus debilidades, desfortunios como horrores pero siendo los soldados que eran, se mantenían unidos a pesar de todo porque en sus vidas ya no había cabida para más pesadillas ni rencores, prejuicios o moralismos que les arrebatan lo mejor de la vida. Con Pavel habían aprendido lo que en un momento dado les hizo falta.

-No te vamos a olvidar, Tony, ni tampoco nos molestaremos. Eres el líder del Escuadrón de la Muerte para siempre.

-¡HAIL STARK! –corearon todos, sacando una risa en el millonario.

-Mamá –balbuceó Rain con una sonrisa, mirándole feliz.

Se quedaron callados ante la nueva palabra del bebé cuyas manecitas se juntaron al tiempo que reía pícaro sin quitarle la vista de encima a un estupefacto Tony cuyos brazos lentamente le alzaron de su regazo para darle un largo beso sobre su frente, pasando saliva.

-Ahí lo tienes, supremo líder, la razón para volver con los Vengadores –sonrió Albert.

-Escuadrón de la Muerte –Stark tomó aire- Vamos a conquistar al mundo.

-¡HAIL STARK!

El castaño realmente creyó que Pavel iba a tener un infarto cuando le dijo sobre su decisión de volver con los Vengadores dada la emergencia, pero una vez más su loquero proveniente de las tierras del Averno únicamente sonrió divertido, dándole unas recomendaciones para su regreso como la reiteración de sus puertas abiertas si llegaba a necesitar de un tiempo más en la clínica. Tony volvió a la torre, donde dejó a su sobreprotectora Pepper Potts a cargo de Rain. La ejecutiva no estaba muy a gusto con el plan pero no le impidió abrir de nuevo su taller, descubrir sus armaduras que observó largo tiempo antes de tomar la última diseñada y salir a toda velocidad. La adrenalina del vuelo, la sensación de libertad y acción brotaron de nuevo con esa fuerza que le hizo reír, mientras Viernes le ponía al tanto de la situación en el cuartel, mismo que no tardó en aparecer a la vista.

Bruce ya había sido avisado de su llegada como el coronel Rhodes, quienes prácticamente corrieron de sus lugares hacia la entrada del hangar para ver llegar una armadura roja y dorada que entró con el conocido rugido de sus propulsores en una elegante voltereta antes de aterrizar frente a ellos. Los demás no tardaron en enterarse. Fury soltó majaderías pero sonrió, saliendo de su oficina con Hill para ir a recibirle. Tanto el doctor como el coronel casi le saltaron encima al millonario cuando salió de su armadura para saludarlos.

-¡Wow! Tranquilos –rió con un brazo alrededor de cada uno- Adoro esta clase de recibimientos.

-Idiota –Rhodes tomó su rostro para darle un beso a sus cabellos- ¿Todo bien?

-Excelente. Hey, Brucey, ¿qué te paso en la mejilla?

-Ah, me corté ayer. Nada malo –éste le abrazó de nuevo- Tony, no sabes cómo te extrañamos aquí.

-Por eso he venido, adiós a las lágrimas, que venga la fiesta.

-Stark –habló Fury.

Detrás de él estaban el resto de los Vengadores, todos con sonrisas y miradas de asombro. O casi todos. El Soldado de Invierno estaba serio aunque ése era un gesto común en él, nadie pudo decir si estaba alegre o molesto de ver a Tony ahí. Steve le miró fijamente en una expresión que era indescifrable.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Lamento no haber traído suvenires pero en los manicomios no venden recuerdos –bromeó Stark, atacando el asunto de una vez- Hey, Vision, te ves bastante bien.

-Tony.

-Wanda, que guapa, te ha crecido el cabello. Tasha, siempre tan hermosa. Scott, ¿sigues robándote los terrones de azúcar? Sam, me gusta tu bronceado. Clint, viejo, se nota que trabajas esos bíceps cargando niños.

Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando el millonario se volvió a los últimos dos Vengadores. La mirada de Tony recorrió la figura del Sargento Barnes con tranquilidad sin perder su sonrisa, notando con sincera curiosidad aquel impactante brazo metálico antes de levantar su vista hacia él, haciendo un saludo marcial en juego.

-Sargento. A sus servicios –su mirada fue al capitán pero apenas si le vio- Capipaleta, siempre en forma –fue lo único que dijo, dando una vuelta- ¿Y bien? ¿No hay fiesta de bienvenida o algo?

-Tenemos mucho qué hacer –Fury se giró sobre sus talones- A la sala de juntas.

Steve esperó a que el castaño se acercara para intentar hablarle pero éste solamente le hizo un saludo fugaz con la mano sin dirigirle la mirada, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bruce con quien comenzó a bromear ayudado por Rhodes.

-En serio, dime, ¿cómo rayos te cortaste? ¿Estabas practicando alguna clase de sexo oral salvaje con Tasha o qué?

-¡Tony! No… luego te cuento.

-¿Tan pervertido fue el asunto?

-No, cielos –el doctor rió poniéndose de mil colores- Tienes una mente diabólica.

-Es que Pavel me enseñó los oscuros secretos del Inframundo de donde proviene.

-Tony… -el coronel le reprendió con la mirada.

Llegaron a la sala de juntas que Hill ya había preparado para ellos, con una sonrisa al ver de vuelta al Hombre de Hierro cuya presencia y bromas marcaron la diferencia, relajando el ambiente como haciendo más amena la reunión que dio comienzo. Hablaron del ascenso de Hydra como de aquel disco de oro que pasaron a Tony para que lo examinara ayudado por Viernes. A eso le sumaron los extraños casos que Shield ya estaba recolectando, puntos dispersos donde masacres ocurrían sin testigos ni evidencia fiable del autor o autores. Pensaban que era Hydra intentando o probando algo más no estaban seguros de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Para el Capitán América hubo un detalle que no le pasó desapercibido. Stark había tomado el lugar más alejado de él en la mesa, y de hecho se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte de la junta a menos que Fury o alguien más le preguntara algo, respondiendo socarrón como siempre pero callando después, con la mirada casi siempre en la tableta que Banner le tendió. Al momento de que él llegara a preguntarle algo, tenía una respuesta rápida pero el castaño no levantaba su rostro o si lo hacía miraba hacia una de las pantallas para señalar algo nimio. No le miraba a los ojos. Terminaron decidiendo hacer una inspección en Eslovenia donde Coulson había encontrado un complejo de Hydra y esperaban por ellos para asaltarlo ante el número de soldados y armas que poseían. Tony se llevó el disco al laboratorio donde siempre trabajaba con Bruce saludando de paso a Helen Cho, poniendo su usual música mientras Viernes hacia los debidos exámenes.

-Ahora sí me dirás cómo te cortaste la mejilla.

-¿Por qué tanto interés, Tony?

-Porque yo sé que no te gusta herirte porque yo sé que el Verde aparece.

-Fue algo… tonto.

-Eso ya me intrigó, cuéntame todo como si fuera tu pastor confesándote en tu lecho de muerte.

Bruce rió, ajustando sus lentes, viendo esas manos moverse diestras en el teclado. –Me asusté.

-¿Te asustaste? Vamos, doc, eres Bruce Sin Miedo. Tú no te asustas.

-Estaba trabajando aquí a medianoche… creo que fue el cansancio.

-No te detengas, no te detengas.

-Tenía un cultivo en el microscopio, estaba haciendo una muestra. Sentí que algo rozó mi nuca, me erguí de golpe y me corté con el bisturí.

Tony se detuvo con un lápiz en la boca, arqueando una ceja. -¿Algo?

-No me mires así.

-¿Exactamente qué sentiste?

-Como un roce, de garras… no lo sé, fue tan breve. ¡Tony!

Éste sonreía malicioso. -¿No fue una broma de la Arañita?

-Te juro que no, el laboratorio estaba cerrado.

-Qué extraño, pero qué divertido. ¡BINGO!

El doctor abrió sus ojos como platos cuando una enorme cantidad de información fue desplegada por todo el laboratorio, Viernes y Stark habían vencido la protección del disco de oro, abriendo los archivos.

-Es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta, Tony.

-Hay que organizar esto. ¿Viernes?

_-“Será un placer, Señor Stark.”_

-¿Celebramos, Brucey?

-No puedes tomar alcohol.

-No dije que fuese alcohol, pensaba en algo más natural como uvas añejadas.

Bruce rió, negando. -Vamos.

Mientras Shield se volvía loco con la cantidad de datos que Viernes les hizo llegar, todos los Vengadores se prepararon para subir al Helitransporte en dirección hacia Eslovaquia. Era un viaje largo, teniendo un tiempo de distracción al cenar juntos. Una vez más, Steve notó la lejanía del millonario, quien prefería estar pegado al coronel o a Vision, sin reclamar su acostumbrado sitio a su lado como en viejos tiempos, siempre evadiendo su mirada.

-Tenía entendido que Anthony Stark no sabía quedarse quieto ni callado –observó Barnes a su lado, mirándole de reojo- ¿O escuché mal?

-Solía ser así.

-Ha estado muy quieto para su reputación.

El Capitán América se quedó serio, algo en todo eso no encajaba. Scott hizo una broma y todos se carcajearon, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos. Thor no estaba con ellos, desafortunadamente, pero esperaban que estuviera sin problemas en sus tierras. Había un par de horas antes de llegar a su destino, todos se levantaron para aprovechar el tiempo, descansando o trabajando. Tony se alejó del grupo para ir a revisar su armadura por última vez en los hangares, tenía tiempo que no la usaba, no quería desperfectos imprevistos en plena batalla.

-Tony –le llamó Rogers, alcanzándole en el hangar- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Tus movimientos musculares y de cuerdas vocales no están sujetos a mis designios, Capi –respondió el castaño concentrado en su armadura con un cinturón de herramientas en las caderas de donde tomaba lo que necesitaba para ajustar las partes.

-Estoy hablando en serio –Steve quedó tras él.

-Yo también –el millonario al acto se alejó, buscando un grueso maletón abierto sobre un contenedor donde pareció buscar algo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso te pregunto.

-Recién he salido de un psiquiátrico, Capitán Rogers. Hydra acaba de reagruparse con una eficacia y velocidad pasmosa. Junta esas dos cosas y tendrás una respuesta.

-Quiero hablar sobre Bucky contigo –una mano detuvo a Tony de su inspección dentro del maletín- Es importante.

-No tanto –replicó lentamente el otro, mirando hacia la armadura- Es una víctima de Hydra. ¿Sabes? Tengo un loquero excelente por si quieres ayuda profesional para él. Sin ánimos de ofender, pero tú sabes… lavado de cerebro, ese brazo metálico… seguro que a Pavel le encantaría tenerlo de paciente.

-Tony, ¿podrías verme a los ojos cuando hablamos?

-Debo terminar, Capi, y en lo que tratas de decir no con muy buena elocuencia, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No le guardo rencor, no trataré de matarle ni hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Pasó lo que pasó, vuelta de hoja. Ahora es un Vengador. Que tiemble Hydra.

Tony se alejó del rubio hacia la armadura pero un brazo le sujetó de vuelta. Steve le miró fijamente, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

-Nunca hubo apuesta.

Un destornillador cayó de la mano de Stark, hablaba de aquella noche. Ni siquiera recordaba que le había mentido diciendo que lo había planeado todo para ganarle una apuesta a Romanov. Tony bajó de inmediato su mirada aterrada, así era peor, no había escudo donde protegerse. Quiso alejarse del capitán sintiendo el corazón acelerarse. No quería escuchar de nuevo el rechazo. Apenas si había dado un paso hacia atrás cuando sintió aquella mano pasar de su codo a su cintura, impidiéndole huir.

-Tengo que terminar, tengo que terminar –comenzó a susurrar como mantra con sus manos levantándose en son de paz, casi pegadas a los hombros anchos del capitán.

-Nunca fue una apuesta. Lo hiciste en serio.

-… h-hey… sin rencores… ¿qué tal? –pasó saliva, mirando su pecho en lugar de su rostro- … y-yo tengo que terminar, en serio.

Su intención de rodear a Steve para salir huyendo de ahí se vio perdida cuando éste le atrapó por completo, reaccionando en acto reflejo con sus manos empujando su pecho sin levantar la vista del suelo que se volvió borroso de pronto con aquel brazo apresándole por su cintura. No sabía qué cosa iba a hacerle, golpearle quizá o estamparlo contra los contenedores hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Su mente ya hacía demasiadas ideas muy extremistas, forcejeando con la respiración agitada.

-Mírame –escuchó la voz como rugido en su oído cuando el capitán se inclinó, levantándole ligeramente del suelo en su agarre, casi quedando sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-¡Steve! –jadeó cuando otra mano subió para atrapar su mandíbula, haciendo que levantara el rostro.

Pero el rubio no le miró, en ese preciso momento un chirrido se dejó escuchar, como si algo estuviera tallándose contra las paredes metálicas del hangar. Ambos volvieron su mirada en la dirección del sonido, parecía ir hacia ellos. Tony terminó pegado por completo al pecho del capitán al cubrirle éste, mirando por encima de su hombro con el rostro endurecido ante el peligro. El sonido del rasguño se detuvo a un lado de ellos, detrás de los enormes contenedores. Esperaron un tiempo largo en silencio sin que hubiera una intención de ataque pero el castaño sintió erizarse su piel ante un descenso súbito de temperatura, viendo incluso su aliento en vapor blanco, aferrándose sin quererlo a los tensos brazos de Steve quien le pegó más a su pecho al notar aquello.

-A la cuenta de tres, quiero que corras a las escaleras –le susurró sin dejar de mirar hacia donde se había detenido el horripilante sonido- No te detengas.

-O-Okay…

-Uno, dos, ¡ahora!

Steve le empujó para que saliera a carrera, los contenedores comenzaron a moverse como si algo los empujara con tanta facilidad que casi juró que iba a morirse del susto, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras, escuchando al capitán golpear uno de los contenedores casi detrás suyo. Subió a toda prisa, tropezando a punto de caer antes de abrir de un golpe la puerta.

-¡Steve! –le llamó, preparado para cerrar con candado el hangar.

El capitán prácticamente atravesó la puerta de un vuelo, el Hombre de Hierro abriendo sus ojos al ver uno de los contenedores volar hacia la puerta que cerró, casi arrastrando al otro por temor a que las paredes no resistieran. La alarma de incendios se activó como la temperatura volvió a la normalidad con ellos tumbados en el suelo, recuperando su respiración sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Un pesado contenedor de metal estampado contra una pequeña puerta. Solamente Hulk podría haber logrado eso y no había sido él. Tony tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder despegar la vista de aquello, hasta que sintió el tirón más insistente de Rogers.

-¿Estás bien?

Parpadeó confundido ante la mirada del rubio, como esa mano que sujetaba su nuca. Le pareció que un pulgar acarició su mejilla pero los demás llegaron avisados por las alarmas, haciendo preguntas y dando órdenes. Rhodes casi cargó a Tony llevándoselo lejos de Steve.

-¿Qué sucedió allá abajo?

-No sé, Rhodey. No sé.

-¿Cómo infiernos terminó ese contenedor estampado en la puerta?

La cuestión fue que las cámaras de vigilancia no dieron respuesta. Estaban los rasguños como los contenedores dispersos pero no aparecía nada de ninguna manera aunque Viernes usara diferentes filtros con tal de obtener alguna energía o intruso en el hangar. Bruce estaba algo enfadado después de ver los videos, mirando a un todavía perplejo Stark.

-¿Qué demonios quería hacerte Steve?

-Bruce… -el castaño le miró, negando después- Nada… no sé…

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Tranquilo, ¿quieres? Lo que menos necesito es un Verde apareciendo. ¿Por qué bajó la temperatura? ¿Cómo pudieron moverse así contenedores que pesan toneladas?

-No hay explicación lógica.

-Viernes, revisa por favor conexiones eléctricas e interrupciones de campos electromagnéticos.

_-“Sí, señor.”_

-Ahora sí te creo la forma en que te cortaste la mejilla.

-Eso fue en el cuartel, estamos viajando en un enorme transporte a una altura considerable con algo misterioso nada amigable en dirección a una fortaleza de Hydra.

-¿Podrías dejar la paranoia para mí? ¿El enfermo mental?

-¿Estás seguro que Steve no te hizo daño?

-No… no, Brucie. Pero gracias por la preocupación, mamá gallina –rió más tranquilo.

_-“No tengo lecturas, Señor Stark, pero si me lo permite, haré análisis más profundos.”_

-Usa todo lo que puedas, Viernes. Roba al Pentágono si es necesario.

-¡Tony!

Cuando pasaron la frontera de Eslovaquia, la mente del millonario estaba más serena, listo ya en su armadura luego de que pudiera tomarla cuando los agentes revisaron de esquina a esquina y de piso a techo todo el hangar. Vio de reojo al Capitán América terminar de coordinarse con Fury. ¿Había querido reclamarle o hacer algo más? Se removió inquieto, ajustando distraídamente sus protecciones en los brazos al recordar la manera en como le había sujetado y protegido cuando aquel ataque. Era casi de ensueño. No quería hacerse más ideas porque eso era peligroso. Steve solamente había reaccionado ante el peligro, se dijo, hubiese sido lo mismo si en su lugar hubiera estado cualquier otro miembro del equipo. Un par de ojos azules cayeron sobre él, haciendo que bajara su mirada. Las compuertas del Helitransporte se abrieron, el ataque iba a comenzar.


	6. Viejos rencores

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 5. Viejos rencores.**

_Cuando tu día se haga largo_  
 _Y la noche,_  
 _Tu noche sea solitaria._  
 _Cuando estés seguro de que ya has vivido suficiente_  
 _Bien, espera._  
  
_No te deprimas._  
 _Porque todo el mundo llora_  
 _Y todo el mundo sufre_  
 _A veces...._

                Everybody hurts, R.E.M.

 

La columna de humo alcanzó las nubes, la onda vibratoria catapultó todo objeto kilómetros lejos de aquel punto de choque entre Vengadores e Hydra. Trataron de reagruparse antes de recibir un segundo ataque que terminó por separarlos, algunos perdiéndose entre los árboles secos de aquel paisaje semi nevado, los escombros del enorme edificio de concreto o entre los restos de las naves quemándose, unas de Shield y otras de Hydra, cuyos soldados eran dirigidos por una cabeza sumamente astuta como imparable, no le habían podido ubicar más si sufrido por las armas que utilizaba y que habían dañado seriamente al Quinjet como a los Vengadores.

-¡Muévanse, muévanse! –gritó Tony haciendo un zigzag en vuelo para perder unos misiles de corto alcance.

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una escena digna del infierno dantesco: cuerpos por doquier, fuego, gritos, destellos de cañones, balazos cruzando el campo de batalla. Tenían rodeado a Hydra pero no habían podido acercarse un milímetro más, a pesar de haber neutralizado su campo protector, de derribar varios de sus cañones o destruir sus tanques de largo alcance. El Capitán América estaba abriéndose paso junto con el Soldado de Invierno en tierra, ayudados por la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón mientras el resto trataba de sabotear de alguna manera la fortaleza en el suelo desde donde estaban enviando aquellas fuerzas. Uno de los agentes de Coulson al fin se coló por unos ventiladores, conectándose a la red para que Viernes hiciera el resto del trabajo. Hulk terminó por derribar el edificio de concreto, lanzando unos pesados bloques en contra del techo de la fortaleza que descubrió mientras que Vision buscaba abrir el metal junto con la Bruja Escarlata.

-¡Tony, a tu derecha! –avisó Rhodes.

Tenían una enorme cantidad de robots que impedían una completa coordinación. Stark le dio las instrucciones a Viernes, neutralizando los sistemas de los robots, haciéndolos caer al suelo al crearles un corto circuito masivo. Fue la oportunidad de Shield para contraatacar, permitiendo a los Vengadores llegar al fin al techo de la fortaleza que abrieron en un esfuerzo conjunto, dejando que Hulk lanzara aquella capa de acero y otros metales lejos de ellos. Vision fue el primero en aventurarse cuando salió despedido por un chorro de hielo que lo envió casi fuera de la atmósfera. Los demás se vieron envueltos en una tormenta de nieve, volviendo a ser dispersos pero esta vez tuvieron la sensación de que aquel ataque provenía de la cabeza de Hydra. Un nuevo villano a vencer. El Hombre de Hierro terminó estampado contra los árboles pero se volvió con los cañones preparados contra los nuevos aguijonazos de hielo que trataron de atacarle.

_-“Perdiendo estabilidad del traje.”_

-Toda la potencia al cañón derecho, Viernes.

Lo que fuese que podía manipular así el clima como el hielo, era sumamente poderoso. Una aguja azul le alcanzó apenas lo suficiente para hacerle caer sobre una columna de concreto en un golpe sordo que desorientó unos minutos al castaño. Las ráfagas de hielo alcanzaron más naves de Shield, destruyéndolas al acto como a los propios soldados de Hydra cuando un viento cual hoz barrió con el terreno no lejos de él. No habían visto lo peor. Se levantaron enormes muros de hielo como si fuesen icebergs en pleno páramo, envolviendo toda la escena, trayendo consigo un frío que hizo merma en todos los ahí presentes pues las nubes igualmente se arremolinaron, comenzando a dejar caer una tormenta de nieve que empeoró además la visibilidad.

Tony saltó de la columna hacia el cielo para medir el grosor como altura de aquellos muros cuando vio por uno de sus monitores una figura que también se elevó en el cielo. Abrió sus ojos como platos no creyendo lo que veía. Podía estarse confundiendo pero le era imposible equivocarse, lo que estaba a pocos metros de él era nada menos que ese extraño Jotun de cabellos albinos con dos espadas curvas en ambas manos mirándole fijamente. Disparó su cañón ya preparado a toda potencia, viendo como era desviado igual que una pelota de béisbol. Aquel ser rugió soltando sus espadas que se giraron en el aire y que atrapó después, enviando una ráfaga de aire helado que resquebrajó buena parte de su armadura, haciéndole chocar su espalda contra el enorme muro azul cerca de él.

- _“Señor… potencia… fallo… energía…”_ –la voz de Viernes comenzó a perderse.

Vino una segunda ráfaga, esta vez atacando de lleno el metal que le protegía, haciéndolo añicos mientras caía pesadamente sobre una capa de nieve con un rebote doloroso. Una mano con garras le sujetó la cabeza, destruyendo el casco para tirar de sus cabellos, arrastrándole sin mucha consideración hasta donde un trozo de concreto manchado de sangre donde le tumbó boca arriba. El Jotun rugió con su rostro sobre el suyo, mostrando filosos colmillos blancos como sus marcas y cabellos rizados. Era el mismo de aquella noche. Quien le había llevado a Rain. Pensamientos atropellados comenzaron a marearle ante la gama de posibilidades sobre lo que iba a sucederle.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –siseó el monstruo con acento extraño, sujetando su garganta que apretó con demasiada fuerza, no estaba preguntándole es espera de una respuesta, era un reclamo- ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Apretó su mandíbula no dispuesto a soltarle ni una sola palabra. El Jotun resopló haciendo castañear sus colmillos con esos ojos carmesí oscureciendo de pronto. Tony aulló de dolor. Algo taladraba su mente de forma espantosa. Una pesada mano vino a cubrir su boca con otra a la altura de su estómago para sujetarle cuando su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse del dolor. Sus manos semi cubiertas por el metal golpearon con todas las fuerzas que tenía contra aquellas tenazas que ahogaban sus gritos como la que le sujetaba, buscando patearle. Sintió lágrimas correr de sus ojos. Estaba leyendo su mente, sus recuerdos. Pero era como clavaran agujas en su cerebro. El castaño se dio cuenta que estaba buscando las memorias sobre Rain, volviendo a forcejear con rabia, no le iba a permitir arrebatarle a su hijo. Con una risa cruel, aquel ser bajó sus párpados, inclinándose lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

-Muy bien, casi me dan ganas de follarte aquí mismo.

El muro más lejano estalló cuando un relámpago lo hizo pedazos. El Jotun rugió levantando la mano del torso de Stark hacia el cielo de donde cayó una tromba helada que envió directo a su nuevo adversario mientras terminaba de leer la mente de aquel humano. Otro nuevo muro estalló en respuesta, seguido de otro más y la tormenta se agitó con un viento que se llevó los copos de nieve, escuchándose el inigualable sonido de una oleada de relámpagos que anunciaban la llegada del Dios del Trueno desde el cielo donde agitaba a Mjolnir, buscándole.

-¡BLYSTÁR!

Tony apretó sus ojos cuando éste le levantó con esa manaza aun cubriendo su boca y nariz, escuchando un silbido que fue acercándose más. Un escudo de Vibranium a toda velocidad que se estrelló contra el Jotun, haciéndole soltar al Hombre de Hierro quien tosió, con el mundo dándole vueltas. Thor se lanzó contra Blystár quien tomó sus espadas, mirando al Capitán América llegar con un Soldado de Invierno apuntándole con un tiro que le alcanzó el hombro, con un relámpago golpeando además su pecho. Se carcajeó haciendo estallar el muro para levantar una enorme cortina de humo blanco frío que les distrajo lo suficiente para huir aunque el Asgardiano le persiguió por los alrededores antes de darse por vencido.

De no haber sido por la súbita aparición del Dios del Trueno, hubieran perdido catastróficamente la batalla. Se reagruparon una vez que las fuerzas restantes de Hydra se rindieron, permitiendo que el Helitransporte al fin se acercara. Todos los Vengadores tenían serias heridas, provocadas por Blystár El Blanco quien parecía dirigir ahora a su antigua enemiga. Las bajas eran numerosas, el cazarecompensas había destruido la fortaleza subterránea para no dejar evidencia alguna de la misma manera que había abatido a sus propios soldados. No era un ser que iba a tener consideraciones ni con su propia gente, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a los Vengadores o huir de ellos como había sido el caso.

-¿Steve? –murmuró Stark cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para enfocar la vista, sintiendo el cuerpo acalambrado como si hubiese sufrido una descarga eléctrica.

Rogers miraba a otra parte, dando instrucciones a Sam como a Barnes. El millonario se dio cuenta que se movían, de hecho estaba llevándole en brazos. Sus manos subieron al acto queriendo liberarse de su fuerte agarre, llamando la atención del rubio quien giró su rostro hacia él. Un hilo de sangre le escurría de la sien derecha.

-Estás a salvo.

-Puedo caminar.

-La nieve tiene más color que tu rostro, Tony.

No le iba a soltar y el millonario no tuvo más remedio que aguantar aquel momento, siendo llevado así por el Capitán América, terminando de dar órdenes antes de ser alcanzado por Thor quien preguntó por Tony al verle en los brazos de Steve. Todos los demás fueron uniéndose a su caminata hacia el Helitransporte. Natasha intercambió una mirada chusca con Clint quien se encogió de hombros mientras que Rhodes frunció su ceño. Había algo de posesividad en la manera en que su líder cargaba al Hombre de Hierro pero se guardaron cualquier comentario, adoloridos por las heridas como preocupados de que semejante monstruo ahora guiara las fuerzas de Hydra.

El Dios del Trueno les puso al tanto de las capacidades de Blystár como la razón para que él estuviera persiguiéndole. Bruce revisaba las heridas de Stark, ayudándole a quitarse lo que le restaba de la armadura, escuchando lo que el Asgardiano decía sobre su complicidad con el Embustero para robarse uno de los más preciados tesoros del reino de Alfheim y hacer la peor injuria a la Familia Real con lo sucedido por el medallón que Loki usaría para motivos aún desconocidos pero que tenía a los Nueve Reinos clamando por la cabeza de Blystár El Blanco como la del Embustero.

-No sé la razón para que alguien como Blystár llegue a la Tierra y se haga de las fuerzas de Hydra, quizá desee conquistar este mundo o está preparando algo. Pero sin duda, se reunirá con Loki.

-Cosa que no debe suceder –gruñó Fury- Si con Loki tuvimos suficiente para ponernos en jaque, dos villanos de otros mundos será demasiado para este planeta.

-¿Dices que tu hermano liberó un monstruo? –preguntó Vision con curiosidad.

-Es más una sospecha que un hecho, pero así lo indican las evidencias –respondió el Asgardiano- Posiblemente para ello usó el medallón.

-Qué lindo, una pareja con una mascota –bromeó Clint.

-Aun no entiendo que harían en la Tierra si pueden hacerse de otros lugares más provechosos –apuntó Natasha de brazos cruzados.

-Loki tiene resentimiento por no haber podido conquistarnos –comentó Sam.

-Am, Thor –Tony al fin se decidió a hablar- ¿Qué clase de poder tenía el medallón originalmente?

-Fue usado por Inanna para salvar el alma de su hijo, el príncipe Endiku cuando Gugalanna lo asesinó. Este monstruo no permite que las almas descansen en el Inframundo, las lleva al Ginnungagap, nadie sabe exactamente qué horrores suceden ahí pero las leyendas antiguas narran algo peor a cualquier infierno que sea descrito.

-¿O sea que el medallón protegía un alma?

-Sí, pero con lo sucedido, su poder ahora es diferente.

-Tony, ¿qué sucede? –Bruce se le acercó de inmediato.

-… creo que necesito aire fresco.

Una realización le drenó las pocas energías que aún le quedaran. De todas las conjeturas que hubiera hecho sobre la relación de Blystár con aquel bebé que le dejara aquella noche de tormenta, la que fuese su hijo era la más viable en su mente. Pero ahora se daba cuenta por la narración del Dios del Trueno que no era así. El cazarecompensas no le había traído a su propio hijo. Era Loki. Rain Stark era nada menos que el Dios de las Mentiras. La razón de su existencia era su mayor enemigo encerrado en un cuerpecito indefenso. Lo que más amaba en esta vida podía matarlo. Una broma demasiado cruel del destino. Por eso Blystár había leído su mente, quería asegurarse de que lo había mantenido con vida, era un instrumento de su juego macabro.

-¡Tony!

Steve fue más rápido que el doctor Banner, sujetando al castaño quien perdió el conocimiento. Le levantó en brazos mirando a Fury.

-No sabemos que daño le hizo Blystár, será mejor que lo revisen.

-Adelante. Regresaremos al cuartel ahora mismo.

Mientras Stark yacía inconsciente en una camilla, Viernes habló con Bruce sobre las cintas de video en el hangar cuando sufrieran aquel extraño ataque. El doctor miró las pantallas que aparecieron ante él mientras terminaba de colocar una intravenosa en el brazo del millonario.

_-“Tuve el atrevimiento de tomar prestados unos filtros especiales de la NASA, doctor Banner, con ello pude conseguir estas capturas.”_

-¿Qué es lo que veo, Viernes?

_-“Se trata de una entidad hecha de energía oscura, doctor. Parece valerse de su entorno para alimentarse y manifestarse en un universo visible.”_

-¿Crees que sea la mascota de Loki?

_-“Con toda humildad, no creo que sea la mascota de nadie.”_

-¿Puedes repetir ese análisis con las otras evidencias?

_-“Ya lo hice. Mismos resultados.”_

-¿Esa cosa ha estado atacando desde entonces?

_-“Sí, doctor Banner. En su primera estadía en Tailandia tenía un volumen aproximado de un metro cúbico, en el hangar ha mostrado que goza de un volumen cercano a los doce metros cúbicos.”_

-¿H-Ha… crecido?

_-“Y temo seguirá creciendo.”_

-Esto lo tenemos que hablar con Fury –Bruce se talló su mentón con preocupación antes de volverse hacia el rostro de Tony- Duerme, amigo mío. Será mejor que te enteres de esto después.

Todo apuntaba a que Gugalanna era aquel ser de energía oscura que había atacado en el hangar como en otros puntos del planeta. Lo cual significaba que Loki estaba en la Tierra o pronto llegaría. El panorama empeoraba. Había un clima de incredulidad entre los Vengadores que no daban crédito a lo que veían como a la situación que se les venía encima. Tenían mucho que pensar cómo hacer. Estaban volando sobre el Océano Atlántico cuando el Hombre de Hierro despertó, encontrándose con Steve a su lado, cuidándole.

-¿Bruce? –preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Vendrá después –el capitán le miró, ladeando su rostro- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… quisiera que me quitaran esto del brazo.

-En cuanto se termine el suero.

El castaño miró al lado contrario de Rogers, apretando ligeramente la sábana que le cubría. Ahora menos que nunca necesitaba del conflicto con el capitán, necesitaba estar solo para pensar. Una mano atrapó la suya sobre su pecho, haciendo que volviera su vista hacia el rubio, quien se acercó más a la camilla.

-Tendremos un descanso al llegar al cuartel.

-Qué bien.

-Me gustaría que habláramos.

-Lo estamos haciendo.

-No así.

-¿Telepáticamente? –quiso bromear Tony observando aquella mano sobre la suya- No poseo tal habilidad.

-Estoy pidiéndote que salgas conmigo.

Los ojos del millonario se alzaron hacia el rostro decidido de Steve, no creyendo lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? Con bastante aplomo por lo que veía. Rogers no mostraba nada de vacilación o signo de que estuviera haciéndole una broma. Sintió los labios resecos de pronto con su corazón volviendo a acelerarse.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Porque quiero hacerlo –el Capitán América se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarle- Iré por Bruce.

Llegaron sin mayores problemas al cuartel, con un par de días de descanso en lo que movilizaban todas las fuerzas disponibles ante un inminente ataque de Blystár. Tony se sentía de trapo al momento de llegar a la torre, apenas si respondiendo con monosílabos las preguntas de Pepper antes de dirigirse a donde la habitación de Rain quien dormía en esos momentos en un mameluco de oso con un carrusel de luz acompañado de música. Sus manos apretaron los barrotes de madera de la cuna. Rain era Loki. Y no podía odiarlo, tenerle resentimiento o rechazarlo. Ver ese pequeño cuerpecito que le había acompañado durante su rehabilitación con un cariño inocente estaba lejos de la maldad que Thor describiera en el ojiverde. Su Rain no podía lastimar ni a una mosca.

-Se ha portado como un ángel –Pepper habló a sus espaldas- Deberías aprender de él, Tony.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, Peps.

-Te dejaré descansar, luego hablaremos –la rubia entró para depositar un beso en su sien- Espero que no te hayan puesto en grave peligro o Fury me va a escuchar.

-Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Hay comida en la cocina. Hasta luego, Tony.

-Nos vemos.

Se quedó observando a Rain largo tiempo. No, no podía dejar de quererlo como lo hacía. Era su hijo, su ángel guardián. Aunque fuese Loki jugando a ser un infante ya le hubiera hecho algo de solo llegar Blystár, no tendría por qué perder más tiempo con él, romperle el corazón hubiese sido su mejor trofeo antes de atacar al mundo entero. Rain seguía siendo Rain. Thor se equivocaba en algo, tenía esa corazonada, lo que había ocurrido no era como lo había descrito. Quizá era su necedad o su pánico de perderle, tal vez una mezcla de ambos. Tan perdido estaba en esos conflictos que no vio a Rain despertar, tallándose sus ojos unos segundos antes de verle con un gorgoteo feliz, agitando sus manitas pidiendo que le cargara.

-Mamá.

No había maldad en esa mirada, ninguna trampa escondida en esa sonrisa sin dientes. Tony le cargó de inmediato llevándole a su pecho donde le envolvió entre sus brazos besando sus negros cabellos. Claro, tenía un aspecto similar al Dios de las Mentiras, salvo los ojos que no eran completamente verdes, ni tampoco rojos como el Jotun que era. Rain murmuró cosas en su lenguaje de bebé, acariciando el rostro sobre él con sumo cariño, a gusto, seguro entre aquellos paternales brazos, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, dándole a entender que estaba aliviado de volver a estar juntos.

-Rain…

-Mamá.

-Tú eres Rain, y así te quedarás, ¿me escuchas?

Su hijo le sonrió y las dudas volaron por los ventanales. Así tuviera que pelear contra el mundo entero no permitiría que dañaran a su Rain aunque fuese el mismísimo Loki. Habría de averiguar qué secretos se ocultaban en todo eso pero nada cambiaría el hecho de que aquel pequeño permanecería a su lado contra viento y marea. Tony al fin sonrió, besando la frente de Rain, saliendo de ahí para ir a la cocina, cuando Viernes le avisó de la llamada del Capitán América. Casi se le había olvidado.

-Comunícame.

_-Te marchaste sin despedirte._

-O te has vuelto un cínico o me he golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo debido.

_-Nuestra cita._

Stark tomó aire. –Está bien. Hoy a las cinco de la tarde, en el Central Park, donde sueles correr.

_-Sé puntual, Tony o iré por ti a la torre._

-… hasta entonces, capitán –éste rodó sus ojos, mirando a su hijo- ¿Puedes creer a ese helado humano? Creo que quiere consquistarme, Rain.

-¿Ua?

-No lo sé, amor. Pero no vamos a hacerle las cosas tan fáciles.

-Da.

-Por cierto, quedé de contactarme con Pavel. Viernes, comunícame. Necesito escuchar sus salmodias.

_-“A la orden, Señor Stark.”_

Cuando el reloj de Central Park marcara las cinco de la tarde, Steve encontraría en una banca a un despreocupado genio millonario cargando nada menos que un bebé el cual estaba tomando en esos momentos agua de una mamila con caras de gatos. Tony se dio el gusto de sonreír ante su expresión, si quería solucionar algo entre ellos iba a tener que lidiar con todo lo que había en su vida, incluyendo a su pequeño.

-Capipaleta, creo que no conocías a mi hijo. Rain Stark. Saluda al capitán, cielo –tomó una de las manecitas del infante para agitarla a modo de saludo sin interrumpir sus tragos.

-¿T-Tienes un hijo?

-Ah, bueno lo quería mantener como secreto hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad pero…

-Tony.

-Tengo un hijo, capitán. Adoptado.

Steve se acercó a pasos más lentos hasta sentarse a su lado en la banca, mirando aquel bebé que terminó su agua, riendo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del capitán, cubriendo su rostro con una mano cerrada.

-Lo intimidas.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-Medio año –Tony miró al frente antes de volverse a él- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? Como te das cuenta hace frío para Rain, no puedo estar mucho tiempo.

-Quiero que lo intentemos –respondió Rogers luego de un largo silencio.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Culpa? ¿O las meras ganas de fastidiarme?

-Porque no pude encontrarte luego de esa noche.

-Dejaste muy en claro tu posición.

-Fue… una mala decisión.

Stark negó con una sonrisa a medias. -¿Mala decisión? ¿Mala decisión, Steve? Poco te faltó para haberme lanzado por la ventana.

-¿Y cómo iba a tomármelo cuando siempre estuviste jugando conmigo? Jamás tuve la seguridad de tus acciones, siempre te burlabas de mí o me hacías creer cosas que no eran.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y qué tan complicado era entender que yo estaba besándote? ¿Querías un manual?

-Enseguida me dijiste que estabas jugando.

-¡Porque me aventaste como si tuviera la peste! –el castaño se puso de pie con Rain en brazos- Estábamos los dos solos, Steve, te estaba preguntando si tenías interés en alguien, cómo sería tu pareja ideal, ¿qué parte no captaste? Quise morirme esa noche, de hecho, más adelante estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero el universo al fin se puso de mi lado, capitán. Y me dio algo por qué vivir cuando tú me quitaste toda razón con tu desprecio. Ahora quieres embarrarme en la cara el sufrimiento de tu amigo, un ex asesino, mostrándome lo bien que pueden trabajar juntos, que no me necesitas en tu vida ni jamás lo hiciste. Yo creí que sí, pero ése fue solo mi error. No pienses que volví con los Vengadores para suplicarte que me ames o que no puedo vivir sin ti, no te creas tanto. Lo hice por Rain. Quédate con tu Bucky, con tu equipo de héroes, tus glorias y justicias, no necesito de las migajas que ahora tratas de lanzarme porque te remuerde la consciencia de saberte responsable de que haya terminado en un manicomio. Una vez más, no te des tanta importancia. Quizá hayas cautivado a mi padre como al resto del mundo, pero a mí… -Tony negó, alejándose- No puedo creer más en ti.

-¡Anthony, espera!

Rain le miró por encima del hombro de aquél, haciendo un adiós con su manecita antes de perderse entre la gente.


	7. Más allá de las sombras

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 6. Más allá de las sombras.**

_Quiebro mi tristeza bohemia,_

_Con notas de un afecto al fin tenor..._

_Sueña y que el dolor no te muerda_

_Un futuro en sol mayor._

_Eres hombre, todo un hombre._

_Juntos, ¡tanto hay que salvar!_

_(¡Hay que cambiar!)_

_Eres grande en cada instante._

_Siempre y hasta el fin (hombre) serás._

                Todo un hombre, Miguel Bosé.

 

 

A Blystár El Blanco la tierra se lo había tragado como a Hydra. Simplemente desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra a pesar de tener cada una de las ubicaciones de sus células gracias a la decodificación de aquel disco de oro. Nadie podía explicar porque luego de prepararse para casi una Tercera Guerra Mundial ahora solamente veían pasar el otoño con una quietud con sabor a frustración. No tuvieron más remedio que poner en estatus de espera a sus fuerzas, dejando que los Vengadores descansaran en sus respectivos hogares, ocasión que Clint quiso aprovechar para invitarles a su granja una vez más, todos aceptaron excepto Stark quien debía mejorar la armadura que había tomado de emergencia ante la desecha por el Jotun. Deseaba hacerle unas mejoras y eso le iba a tomar tiempo, claro, sin mencionar que tenía que cuidar a Rain, quien fue presentado formalmente, luego del permiso de Fury, ante los ojos atónitos de los demás.

Tony recibió varios obsequios de sus amigos una vez que digirieron la noticia de su paternidad, algunos como Scott pidiéndole fotos del pequeño para hacer su álbum de los Mini Vengadores como le llamó a su recopilación. Así que Rain ahora tenía más juguetes con los que podía jugar pero era feliz con todos ellos, siempre pidiendo que el castaño estuviera con él al verle hacer una pausa en el taller donde tenía un espacio reservado con todas las medidas de seguridad aunque el millonario no hacia ninguna clase de pruebas mientras su hijo estuviera presente. Su nueva armadura estaba lista en poco tiempo, dejando el resto del tiempo para ambos, oportunidad que tomaron para pasearse por Nueva York.

La ciudad era bulliciosa como siempre, turistas, neoyorkinos excéntricos, viajeros perdidos. Rain disfrutó el paseo bien envuelto por el clima frío que se aproximaba. Stark agradeció ese momento de distracción, tenían encima una crisis mundial y el idiota de Steve Rogers tenía el descaro de querer seducirle. Todo había comenzado luego de que perdieran de vista a Blystár, el castaño le había negado cualquier visita a la torre, entonces recibiendo correos eléctricos –todo un milagro de la gloria de Norteamérica- que no pudo dejar de responder, entablando una charla bizarra como increíble con el capitán cuya seguridad en sus abiertos cortejos le dejó atónito. Para nada era el nervioso y virginal rubio que hubiera imaginado tiempo atrás, más bien parecía todo un casanova –quizá eso era exagerado- que no cedía ni un milímetro ante sus avances. Tony no sabía si sentirse halagado o airado. Primero había recibido una hermosa cobija tejida a mano para Rain que luego supo era de parte de Steve, uno que otro Vengador estaba inmiscuido en su plan. Después su penthouse fue lleno de rosas. ¡Rosas! Tuvo que pedirle a Pepper que las repartiera por todas las oficinas por temor a que su pequeño hijo adquiriera una alergia con tanta flor. Luego fue una única carta escrita a mano en aquella caligrafía digna de Shakespeare con un soneto de éste.

Aquello estaba siendo demasiado.

Pero sabía que estaba tratando de hacer Rogers con todo eso, quería que fuese a reclamarle tanta galantería y así tener la oportunidad de hablar frente a frente. Eso no iba a suceder ni aunque fuesen a reunirse de nuevo como Vengadores. Luego ocurrió lo más insólito que hubiera imaginado. Recibió la visita de nada menos que el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes. Casi se le caen las herramientas en mano cuando escuchó el anuncio de Viernes. El famoso Bucky llegaba dispuesto a que hablaran de una buena vez sobre los temas que había entre ellos. No recordaba nada sobre sus padres pero estaba bien dispuesto a pedirle perdón por aquella tragedia y todas las que ocasionaran una pena en el genio quien tardó un poco en reaccionar. Hicieron las paces e incluso Stark pidió al sargento una oportunidad de ver más de cerca aquél brazo metálico que sacudía su curiosidad de ingeniero, aprovechando para darle mantenimiento. Creyó que el Capitán América le había enviado pero Barnes le corrigió, había sido una decisión propia, ahora que tenía una vida más clara y menos agobiante. Tony le sugirió la ayuda de Pavel, el sargento lo agradeció.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los héroes y villanos las cosas raras en el cuartel seguían sucediendo, ya todos tenían unas anécdotas terroríficas que contar sin que nadie pudiera dar explicación coherente de ello. Sillas que aparecían montadas en pirámide de un momento a otro, objetos perdidos y hallados en el bosque alrededor, susurros en los pasillos solitarios en plena madrugada o el sonido de un mugido en alguna grabación de vigilancia. Viernes recopilaba todo eso pero sus análisis no mostraban signo alguno, salvo lo sucedido en el hangar y aquellas masacres aisladas, no podía vincular aquellos fantasmales hechos con su monstruo. Thor estaba más que extraño, le parecía que se frustraba al no saber nada del cazarecompensas y otras que se perdía en quien sabe qué pensamientos muy lejanos del planeta Tierra. Stark se había encargado de que no estuviera tan cerca de su hijo, tal vez el Dios del Trueno no hiciera nada pero no quería arriesgarse.

Regresaron a la torre para cuando la noche caía con una luna llena. Rain ya dormía entre sus brazos, agotado de ver tantas cosas nuevas y señalar para todos lados, recibiendo uno que otro beso de mujeres que caían bajo sus inocentes encantos de bebé, algunas obsequiando su número al castaño ante la admiración de saberle padre soltero. Cuando subieron hasta el penthouse, Viernes le avisó de la visita del capitán, cosa que le hizo repelar contra su IA por haberle permitido la entrada antes de escuchar el mensaje de Potts. _Por Dios, Tony, dile que sí y deja de comportarte como princesa._ Aquello era una traición igual que Brutus con Julio César. Pero tenía que recostar a su bebé, así que tuvo que rumiar su enfado al momento de salir del elevador, encontrándose con un descarado –aunque muy apuesto- Steve esperándole en la sala, con su chamarra de corte tan clásico y esa camisa que le hacía muchos favores como sus pantalones. Demasiada inspección.

-Tengo que acostar a Rain –dijo de golpe, casi corriendo al pasillo- Espera ahí.

Se tardó más tiempo a propósito, mirándose sus propias ropas, sudadera con jeans, nada casual como las prendas de Rogers. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Iba a sacarlo a patadas de ahí. Dejó el carrusel de luces encendido junto con aquel monitor que Viernes controlaba para ir a la sala, tomando aire con ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué deseas, capitán?

-Eso ya lo sabes.

Stark rodó sus ojos, bajando los escalones para ir a la sala. –Vete…

Abrió sus ojos ante una rosa, una sola pero hermosa rosa en botón de amplios pétalos completamente carmesí con su fragancia golpeando su nariz. Había visto muchas rosas en su vida, obsequiado montones a veces por compromiso y otras con sinceridad, pero aquella era realmente perfecta como bella. Era una grosería tirarla o maltratarla. Se quedó boquiabierto levantando su mirada hacia el capitán quien sonrió acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Anthony.

Se le había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños. El último lo había celebrado con los Vengadores, pizzas porque habían tenido una súbita misión. Parpadeó sin atinarse a moverse por unos segundos antes de levantar una mano para tomar la rosa que admiró más de cerca. Era suave como el terciopelo fino, de tallo grueso con dos hojas verdes que sostenían un listón dorado. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, reaccionando al fin cuando sintió un brazo pasar por detrás de su espalda a la altura de su cintura y una mano segura atrapar aquella que tenía libre. Quiso alejarse pero su cuerpo no quiso obedecerle, perdido en aquellos ojos azules tan confidentes como protectores. Steve estaba ahí en su cumpleaños. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban bailando, escuchando una muy vieja pero clásica melodía que el capitán susurró en su oído como una canción de cuna.

_Will this be moon love?_   
_Nothing but moon love_   
_Will you be gone when the dawn_   
_Comes stealing through?_

_Are these just moon dreams_   
_Grand while the moon beams?_   
_But when the moon fades away_   
_Will my dreams come true?_

_Much as I love you_   
_Don't let me love you_   
_If I must pay for your kiss_   
_With lonely tears_

_Say it's not moon love_   
_Tell me it's true love_   
_Say you'll be mine_   
_When the moon disappears_

Tony rió, negando apenas antes de recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Steve, dejando que la melodía terminara. Viernes también era del equipo de conspiradores. Durante sus primeras crisis en el consultorio de Pavel, su loquero siempre le había repetido una frase. _Mereces todo lo bueno que la vida tenga para darte, Tony._ Había luchado toda su vida por ello, jamás esperando por nada, siempre consiguiéndolo con sus propias manos, inventándolo si no existía. Era extraño recibirlo luego de darlo por perdido con tanta terquedad que podía llevar la marca Asgardiana en ella. Cuando la música terminó, levantó su rostro con una ceja arqueada.

-Tú sí que eres necio.

-Debo dejarle claro a esa cabecita tuya que no estoy bromeando.

-Quiero otra melodía.

Ahora fue el turno de Steve para reír. –Lo suponía.

-Viernes, traidora, compláceme.

Esta vez bailaron al ritmo de _It had to be you_ con la voz de Frank Sinatra. Stark realmente se carcajeó ante aquella elección dejándose guiar por un elegante rubio, a quien atrajo de su cuello para darle un beso. Esta vez no hubo rechazo, ni bromas forzadas de corazones rotos. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado pero obedeció las órdenes de su psiquiatra del Averno de no hacer preguntas cuando estaba disfrutando algo. Tuvo una sonrisa complacida al separarse apenas antes de volverse a besar, casi a punto de aplastar su rosa cuando Rogers le atrajo hacia él por completo.

-Steve… a menos que tengas una mente pervertida –jadeó contra sus labios- Creo que tienes algo contigo que está vibrando.

-Ah… -el capitán se disculpó buscando en su chamarra un celular, respondiendo la llamada pero sin soltarle de su cintura- Sí… adelante… sin problemas… ok.

El castaño levantó ambas cejas. -¿Puedo saber con quién hablabas?

-Son los demás, están esperando en el lobby para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Son unos conspiradores peores que el Motín del Bounty!

-Eres irremplazable, Tony.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Para ser el comienzo, sí.

-¿Qué sorpresa me tienen reservada?

-Tendrás que esperar unos minutos.

-¿Me gustará?

-Tony…

-¿No piensan hacer nada escandaloso, verdad? Rain…

-Tranquilo –Steve acarició su mejilla- Lo tengo todo bajo control.

-El hombre con un plan.

-Sobre todo si se trata de ti.

Incluso Fury había asistido, se aseguró que Viernes le tomara fotos para tener la evidencia genuina de que el gruñón director de los Vengadores había estado presente en uno de sus mejores cumpleaños. Por espacio de unas horas, se dio el lujo de no pensar en nada más que en reír y disfrutar de la compañía inigualable de sus héroes preferidos. Extrañó a su Escuadrón de la Muerte, pero se prometió presentarlos un día si resolvían a tiempo el problema del Jotun asesino.

-Me gustaría ver a tu hijo, Tony –le dijo Thor más tarde- Se ha perdido de la fiesta.

-Am, está durmiendo, ya sabes, horarios de bebés.

-Prometo no despertarle. Es probable que más adelante no tenga la oportunidad de verle.

-… sí, ¿por qué no?

Ocultó su nerviosismo con una sonrisa, guiando al Dios del Trueno a donde la recámara de Rain quien dormía a pierna suelta con su peluche preferido a un lado, un dragón morado de parches multicolor con ojos saltones. Se mordió un labio cuando el Asgardiano se inclinó sobre la cuna, con una media sonrisa al ver aquel rostro de mejillas redondas y rosadas dormir tan apaciblemente, ignorando la clase de peligros que se cernían sobre su indefensa persona. Thor se volvió a él, asintiendo apenas para dejar a solas al pequeño, volviendo a la fiesta.

-Tienes un hermoso hijo.

-Gracias, Thor. No dudes que cuando tus relámpagos hagan lo suyo, tendrás una docena de nietos de Odín correteando por todo el Valhalla.

Quizá sus observaciones le engañaban pero le dio la sensación que aquel comentario trajo una nostalgia en el Dios del Trueno. No pudo comprobarlo, Clint le llamaba para que partiera un pastel que habían llenado de velas, quejándose al ver tantas, haciendo que Pepper las contara ante la malicia de sus compañeros. La noche pasó, los Vengadores se quedaron en la torre a petición de su dueño quien tuvo que resistir la urgencia de pedirle al capitán que se quedara con él. Aún tenía orgullo que mantener y no ceder tan rápido. Era difícil ahora que la buena fortuna se asomaba por la puerta. Pensó en pingüinos de la Antártida mientras volvía a su recámara no sin antes una rápida inspección a su bebé cuyo sueño parecía imperturbable. Besó su frente apenas con un roce para no despertarle, acomodando su cobija y peluche antes de salir.

Se detuvo cuando al darse media vuelta le pareció ver _algo_ en una esquina, regresando de golpe, encendiendo la luz mirando a todas las esquinas de aquella habitación. Rain frunció su ceño pero se giró sobre su costado para seguir durmiendo. Tony no quedó convencido del todo, sus alarmas paternales sonando con bombo y platillo. Cuidando de no despertar al infante, le tomó en brazos para salir con él a su recámara, dejando que Viernes apagara las luces restantes. No iba a dejarle solo, al menos no esa noche. Su vista no le había fallado, estaba seguro de que hubo una cosa, una forma imprecisa en una esquina del cuarto. Buscó tranquilizarse mientras se recostaba en su recámara mirando a su pequeño. Quizá Blystár estaba ausente pero tenía que averiguar qué cosa era el Gugalanna de Loki y si tenía relación con los eventos sobrenaturales que estaban sucediéndoles.

Con esos pensamientos llegó el día siguiente con nuevas actividades. Pepper poco le permitía volver a los asuntos de las Industrias Stark así que pasó el tiempo en el taller como respondiendo los mensajes de celular de Steve que ya eran más bromas que otra cosa. Le invitó a viajar con Rain y él hacia el Museo Smithsoniano, tenían unas tablillas que deseaba ver con sus propios ojos. No era la clase de cita romántica, por supuesto, pero el rubio tampoco se negó. Steve ya intuía que algo preocupaba al célebre ingeniero pero no era ni lo relacionado con Bucky ni tampoco lo que había sucedido entre ellos, más no iba a presionarle, dejando que lentamente fuese tomando confianza en él para compartirle sus preocupaciones. Se trataba de dos pasos hacia adelante, uno hacia atrás. Le esperó junto al jet, esta vez ayudándole con el bebé quien le sonrió sin molestarse por cambiar de brazos, siempre encantado de salir a pasear.

-¿Qué veremos allá? –le preguntó a Tony antes de darle un beso.

-Mitología sumeria.

El Capitán América no dijo nada más, acompañándole en silencio durante el viaje hasta el museo, siendo recibidos por un asistente que los guió hacia las oficinas para saludar a unos administradores que les facilitaron el acceso a la parte privada del museo donde tenían más reliquias en espera de ser restauradas o analizadas. Llegaron a donde aquellas tablillas de arcilla que Stark deseaba ver, una muy en particular que hablaba del diluvio universal. Luego de pasar por varios fragmentos, al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-La muerte de Endiku.

-Ah, tenemos la réplica del altorrelieve en esta parte –dijo el joven asistente que les asignaron- Aunque es pequeña, tiene una excelente fidelidad. Esta es, Gilgamesh venciendo a Gugalanna.

Ese nombre como el anterior hizo que Steve posara su mirada interrogativa en el castaño quien le miró unos segundos antes de hacer sus preguntas al muchacho.

-¿Endiku terminó muerto cuando Gilgamesh arrancó la cabeza de Gugalanna, cierto?

-Como castigo por su ofensa a la diosa del Inframundo, así es. Aunque a Gugalanna se le conocía como el Gran Toro del Cielo en verdad reinaba en el mundo de los muertos. Hay otros estudios que afirman que en verdad era una entidad devoradora de almas, un juez que impedía que los corazones pecadores ingresaran al descanso eterno del Inframundo, guardándolos en su estómago.

-¿Nathan, verdad? Siento que puedes decirme algo más, tus ojos te delatan, no por nada te asignaron como nuestro excelente guía.

El joven pelirrojo se sonrojó, acentuando sus pecas en sus pómulos y nariz.

-Es una teoría mía… la verdad aún no está bien sustentada.

-Ah, vamos, por cosas menores la Humanidad ha caído. Tu jefe estará más que complacido de escucharme hablar tan bien de ti.

-Bueno… la mitología siempre es alegórica, proviene de ideas y relatos más realistas de situaciones que escaparon de su momento a la comprensión de los seres humanos que las presenciaron. En el caso de Gugalanna, tengo la teoría de que el significado como “esposo” de Ereshkigal más bien se refería a que provenía del poder que ella tenía gracias al dragón que la raptó al Inframundo. Este poder es una especie de… am… entropía… una fuerza que neutraliza.

-¿Energía oscura en nuestro lenguaje científico actual?

-Sí, de hecho es lo más apropiado. Gilgamesh le arranca la cabeza simbolizando que no puede destruirle del todo, porque la cabeza es la energía misma, el cuerpo es el tiempo. Este héroe sumerio agravió a los dioses al cortar el tiempo que rige la vida, por ello tomaron el alma de Endiku en pago.

-¿Gugalanna no puede morir?

-Es la nada misma. Lo pondría de mejor manera citando un pasaje de libro: “No está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente; y con el paso de los extraños eones, incluso la Muerte puede morir.”

-Lovecraft. El maestro del terror cósmico.

-Como le dije, Señor Stark, todavía no…

-Sigue trabajando en ello y no limites tu imaginación, Nathan. Gracias por el tour, le daré mis recomendaciones a tu jefe.

-¡Muchas gracias, Señor Stark!

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó al fin el capitán cuando salieran del museo.

-Creo que Blystár es el menor de nuestros problemas, Steve.

-¿Crees que Gugalanna es lo que nos atacó aquella vez en el hangar?

-Bruce me dijo que está cobrando tamaño como salvajismo.

-Pero Loki…

Tony rió, mirando a Rain dormir sobre el pecho del capitán.

-Algo me dice que Gugalanna es de lo que está huyendo Loki.

-Por Dios…

-Por él y por todos los dioses que quieras. Si alguien como el Embustero huía de tal monstruo, podemos hacernos una idea de lo que viene en un futuro.

-Hay que reunir a los demás. En la torre, si es posible.

-Vamos.

Tal reunión jamás se haría, cuando alcanzaron el estacionamiento del museo, tuvieron que ponerse a salvo cuando un temblor azotó la ciudad y el cielo se llenó de gruesas nubes con un viento huracanado que trajo enseguida una inesperada tormenta de nieve. Rain lloró asustado, pidiendo los brazos del castaño quien le cargó antes de que escucharan una explosión y luego vieran a lo lejos el humo proveniente de un edificio caer. Steve les protegió de la polvareda que les alcanzó a pesar de la lejanía. Las alarmas de los autos se encendieron, gritos, llamadas de auxilio como cables eléctricos sueltos se unieron al caos de la tormenta. En donde estuviera el edificio se elevó ahora una gigantesca punta de hielo que alcanzó las oscuras nubes entre relámpagos. Tanto el Capitán América como el Hombre de Hierro intercambiaron una mirada con el mismo pensamiento.

Blystár El Blanco había regresado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoro la fecha real del cumpleaños de Tony -no hay un dato único- Solo aventuré para la historia a finales de año, aunque es más probable que sea a mediados porque tiene todo para ser del signo Leo, so...


	8. Sueños rotos

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 7. Sueños rotos.**

 

_Mientras me doy vueltas entre mis sábanas_   
_Y una vez más, no puedo dormir_   
_Salgo afuera y hasta la calle_   
_Y miro a las estrellas_   
_Miro a las estrellas, cayendo_   
_Y me pregunto dónde fue que me equivoqué..._

                Same mistake, James Blunt.

 

 

La temperatura a nivel global estaba bajando lentamente sin que hubiera explicación científica al fenómeno, provocando ya una crisis que mantenía ocupados a los gobiernos de todo el mundo en un plan de emergencia ante una posible glaciación. Esa distracción venía como caída del cielo para los Vengadores porque les dejaron en paz con el asunto del Soldado de Invierno, sobre todo ahora que tenían que lidiar con un problema interno. La Bruja Escarlata había atacado al Sargento Barnes. Sin motivo aparente, de improviso. Aquel ataque había despertado uno de los malos momentos de Bucky, resultando en un enfrentamiento donde Wanda terminó en coma y el soldado siendo contenido en una habitación especial, dejando un equipo dividido entre quienes defendían a la joven Maximoff y los que estaban con Barnes.

Stark no estaba con ninguno porque aquello no tenía sentido, había analizado los videos de vigilancia de aquel momento. La joven había estado en la sala de entrenamiento aparentemente muy concentrada en ejercitarse cuando de pronto se quedó quieta unos minutos antes de salir de ahí en dirección al Sargento Barnes quien se encontraba inspeccionando unos cañones desarmados con un grupo de soldados cerca del hangar cuando Wanda simplemente le atacó sin previo aviso. Tendrían que esperar a que la Bruja Escarlata saliera de su coma inducido por el ataque con el brazo metálico para saber los motivos de su conducta. Los de Bucky estaban más que claros, se había defendido y ante aquella magia carmesí su mente sufrió un colapso que le hizo ser más agresivo, previo a eso, simplemente se había contentado con recibir los ataques sin devolver los golpes.

-Piensas demasiado –escuchó la voz de Steve llegar donde él.

Estaba en una de las salas de máquinas, revisando unos motores, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre una banca con sus manos en su regazo tamborileando sobre unos planos. Blystár no había atacado pero aquellas puntas de hielo estaban apareciendo, siendo las presuntas causantes de la baja en la temperatura global. El poder de aquel Jotun era tremendo y una vez más Tony no entendía por qué ese cazarecompensas dañaría de tal forma el mundo donde habitaba Loki, sabiendo que era vulnerable a esa clase de cambios en el ambiente.

-Me preocupa Wanda.

-Cho dice que despertará pronto, tendremos respuestas.

-¿No van a sacarla del equipo, verdad?

-No, he hablado con Fury al respecto.

-Es extraño… es como si de pronto se hubiera decidido a hacerlo. Pero ni siquiera habían discutido previamente o tenido algún altercado que disparara tal acción. Wanda no es así, podrá quemar cafeteras y costosas computadoras pero no daña a ningún ser vivo con tal alevosía.

-No te agobies tanto con eso –una mano del capitán cepilló los cabellos castaños el millonario.

-¿Cómo está el Polar?

-Vuelve en sí, contrariado de lo que le hizo a Wanda.

-¿Ya ha salido del cuarto de seguridad?

-Todavía no.

-Esto no ayuda en nada.

Rogers se sentó frente a él mirándole fijamente. -¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Deja de pensar en eso.

-No me dará un ataque de pánico.

-Pero no quiero que tengas más estrés del permitido.

-Estoy bien –refunfuñó Stark, dedicándole una mirada- Deja de tratarme como un minusválido.

El Capitán América arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Cómo debo tratarte según tus consideraciones?

-Normal.

-Ven acá –le atrajo a su regazo, quitándole la tableta de golpe, dejándola sobre la banca- Hay algo que te preocupa y no es la agresión de Wanda.

-Todo en orden, capitán.

-Tony…

Éste se encogió de hombros, sus dedos jugando sobre la playera del rubio, marcando sus músculos con la mirada baja, sentado cómodamente sobre aquellas fuertes piernas mientras un par de brazos le rodeaban.

-Tengo el presentimiento que necesitaremos más ayuda de otros mundos si queremos detener a Gugalanna.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No hemos podido hacerlo hasta ahora.

-Creo que no lo hemos enfrentado abiertamente –Steve besó sus cabellos- ¿Te preocupa Rain?

-Está a salvo con Pepper.

-No permitiré que le suceda nada, Tony.

-Es muy aventurado decir eso.

-¿Por qué? –una mano del capitán levantó su mentón- ¿Crees que fallaría a mi promesa?

-Eso no… -el castaño negó, mirándole fijamente- No sé cómo explicarlo. No sé siquiera si quiero explicarlo. Soy demasiado complicado, Steve, no deberías…

-No vamos a comenzar otra vez con eso.

Se besaron con calma, Tony dejándose llevar, sus manos subiendo a ese cuello para profundizar el contacto. Un quejido escapó entre sus labios cuando el rubio le acomodó mejor sobre su regazo, haciendo que las piernas del millonario rodearan sus caderas, pegándole más a él con el beso volviéndose más insistente. Las manos de Steve comenzaron a recorrer sus costados, sonriendo apenas al encontrarle sensible en ciertas partes, colando una mano por debajo de su playera, ambos volviendo a respirar. Su boca buscó aquel cuello cercano, dando pequeños y suaves mordiscos con su mano acariciando la piel de la espalda de Stark quien se arqueó apenas, aferrándose a sus hombros dejándole hacer. Una mano de éste bajó rápidamente cuando sintió la del capitán serpentear entre sus cuerpos directa hacia su entrepierna.

-Steve… espera…

-Tranquilo.

-Pero...

-Ssshhh –le arrulló sin intención de retraer su mano- Necesitas relajarte y tengo una buena idea de cómo hacer eso.

-Espero no estés pensando en usar alguna droga porq… hmpf…

Fue callado con un nuevo beso. La mano del rubio bajó por completo, acariciándole por encima de la tela de sus jeans, trayendo una oleada de calor que el genio casi había olvidado, gimiendo en el demandante beso sin poder evitar el movimiento de su cadera en reacción a esos dedos diestros que le hicieron preguntarse qué clase de cosas les enseñaban en el ejército porque su querido capitán sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Una vocecita en la mente del Hombre de Hierro le susurró que estaban dentro de un almacén que ciertamente no era privado, separándose apenas lo suficiente de los labios de su pareja para decirle pero todo quedó en intención cuando aquella mano fue más atrevida, abriendo su pantalón en un rápido movimiento. Tuvo que sostenerse de esos anchos hombros con un jadeo pesado, haciendo sonreír a Steve.

-Eso es –le susurró al oído, sujetándole por su cintura cuando le sintió estremecerse- Disfrútalo.

-S-Stev…

-Al fin encuentro algo que te deja callado.

Aunque Stark hubiera querido reclamar, su vocabulario se había perdido en algún punto entre esas caricias que le sacaron más jadeos como un gemido. Sus manos se crisparon en la espalda del Capitán América con sus piernas pataleando inquietas, tirando la caja de herramientas con un sonido que apagó su siguiente gemido. Dejando a un lado que casi se había hecho un monje en la clínica de Pavel, no era ni remotamente igual autocomplacerse que recibir aquel trato diestro de parte de un amante tan cariñoso como lo era el rubio a quien miró con ojos nublados tratando de decir algo.

-Está bien, Anthony –Rogers besó su sien- Quiero que lo disfrutes. No te preocupes de lo demás.

Sin prisas, aquella mano recorría juguetona todo su miembro con esos dos ojos azules más que atentos a sus reacciones, brillando complacidos cuando volvía a estremecerse ya con quejidos ahogados y sintiendo que su sangre hervía. El brazo que le sujetaba no le dejó caer, pegándole por completo al capitán, escondiendo su rostro bajó su mentón, tirando de su playera con manos temblorosas ante el inminente orgasmo que alcanzó demasiado rápido para su gusto pero con una fuerza que le hizo perderse unos momentos en el limbo de la satisfacción antes de recobrar la razón, escuchando en su oído a Steve decirle que estaba bien con una mano acariciando sus cabellos, reconfortándole.

-¿Has vuelto a mí?

-Cielos… -pasó saliva, aun sintiéndose mareado- Eso fue…

Se separó lo suficiente para ver la escena más erótica que pudiera presenciar del símbolo nacional de la justicia y la libertad cuando levantó su mano que mostraban los rastros de su clímax para lamerlos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Un calorcillo traicionero apareció en sus mejillas, pasando saliva sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquella visión sobre la cual hubiera apostado hasta su torre que jamás ocurriría en el súper soldado. Toda una suerte que no fuese así o ya se habría despedido de su orgullo arquitectónico.

-Sabes bien.

-Creo que varias águilas cabeza blanca han muerto en este instante de solo escucharte.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –rió Steve alcanzando un trapo limpio, acomodando el pantalón del millonario.

-Atónito, satisfecho, no sé si las piernas vayan a sostenerme.

-Te cargaré entonces.

-Lo hiciste una vez en contra de mi voluntad, esta vez no te lo permitiré… ¡Steve!

Con un brazo por debajo de sus muslos, el capitán le levantó como si no le pesara nada. Esta vez el carmesí en Tony fue marcado.

-¡Bájame!

-¿No vas a hacer una escena diga de un niño pequeño, o me equivoco?

-…

-Vamos, Anthony, sé que te gusta.

-Am, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres que…?

-Primero necesito que tu cabecita inquieta no olvide mis palabras.

-No te irás. Atorado conmigo más allá de la eternidad.

-Pero todavía no lo crees, estoy trabajando en eso.

-Estaba reparando un motor.

-Es medianoche, lo harás mañana temprano.

Con esa clase de réplicas salieron de ahí, subiendo a donde sus dormitorios. Aunque el millonario no quería aceptarlo, aquel momento había relajado su cuerpo de tal forma que sentía que iba a quedarse dormido de solo tocar la almohada. Tenía ganas de que hicieran algo más pero esta vez su cuerpo quiso hacer un reinicio total de sistema cuando llegaron a la habitación del capitán, prácticamente cerrando sus ojos al caer sobre la cama, murmurando palabras que hicieron reír a Rogers, cubriéndole con una frazada antes de salir. Tenía una guardia que hacer esa madrugada, debido a la amenaza de Blystár como el incidente entre los dos Vengadores.

-¿Listo, capitán? –la rusa le alcanzó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No digas nada.

-De acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony despertó con ánimos y unas ganas tremendas de correr alrededor del cuartel. Steve dormía a su lado, recuperándose de la guardia nocturna. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del castaño al notar que despertaba antes que el capitán aunque había trampa de por medio. Miró el reloj sobre un taburete, poco faltaba para la salida del sol. Tomándose su tiempo para escapar del brazo que sujetaba su cintura, dejó descansar al rubio, buscando ropa que ponerse y salir a correr. Le acompañó Sam uno tramo antes de que decidiera internarse ligeramente en el bosque, queriendo recordar el aroma del bosque que rodeaba la clínica psiquiátrica, es perfume natural tan relajante igual que el canto de las aves escondidas entre los árboles. Pavel se había sacado la lotería con aquel terreno.

Hubo un rumor de hojas secas siendo pisadas y giró su rostro al escuchar con más claridad una vara seca romperse. Ese bosque estaba más que cuidado por la cercanía al cuartel pero no descartó visitantes inesperados, usando un árbol para ocultarse e inspeccionar. La luz de la mañana dejaba de ser violácea para transformarse en rojiza, mostrando un paisaje tranquilo sin intrusos de por medio. Frunció su ceño, esperando otros minutos antes de volver a su carrera, decidiendo volver. Los pasos fueron más claros y se giró aprisa antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de ocultarse. A lo lejos estaba una figura que le dejó inmóvil. Era como un humanoide, patas de venado, piel pálida muy pegada a los huesos de la casi esquelética forma, brazos caídos con garras negras. Lo más chocante era el rostro antropomorfo entre reno o venado con unos cuernos cual rosal de espinas y unos ojos redondos, vacíos de glóbulo pero emitiendo una luz tenue muy blanca.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y aquella criatura uno hacia adelante. Se alejó pero su aparición no le siguió, más bien parecía esperar que eso hiciese. Stark no se giró sino hasta que prácticamente ya no le vio entre los árboles, echando a correr a toda prisa. Por mirar sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que ese monstruo del bosque no estuviera siguiéndole, desvió su atención del camino frente a él, chocando y rebotando contra Blystár El Blanco quien se rió divertido.

-Una hora excelente para charlar, ¿no te parece?

El castaño respiró agitado buscando como huir de él, levantándose del suelo. El Jotun entrecerró sus ojos, ladeando apenas su rostro al leer sus pensamientos. -Quieres hacerme enojar.

-¿Qué deseas de mí?

-Tu decisión.

-¿Mi decisión?

-Ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, Anthony Stark, porque esto pronto llegará a su fin.

-¿Qué clase de decisión?

-Me entregarás a tu hijo o lo protegerás a pesar de todo.

-No necesito…

-Aún no sabes toda la verdad, mortal. No presumas de una fortaleza que no tienes porque tu ignorancia te hace creer que puedes lograrlo.

-¿Por qué me entregaste a Loki si ibas a reclamarlo después?

Blystár rió antes de acercársele en un parpadeo, sujetando su brazo. –Ven conmigo.

-¡No!

-Jamás fue pregunta.

Le arrastró a otra parte profunda del bosque, con menos árboles pero el cuartel se perdía de vista entre las copas de los pinos con el sol despuntando en el horizonte. El cazarecompensas se paseó a su alrededor, como un depredador circundando su presa. Tony no le quitó la mirada de encima, con sus puños preparados ante un ataque.

-Ya sabes del Medallón de Inanna.

-Sí.

-Pero no sabes la verdad.

-¿Es decir tu versión?

-Es decir, la verdad, mortal.

-¿Que Loki usó su magia para transformarse en un bebé y así salvarse de ser atrapado?

-Que Loki usó la magia del medallón para detener a Gugalanna pero el monstruo fue más poderoso, destruyó casi todo su cuerpo como su alma. Lo único que pude rescatar fue lo que te entregué esa noche.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Ninguna razón de por medio, leí la última de sus memorias antes de que desaparecieran por la herida causada por Gugalanna. Ahí estaba, una alta construcción, un hombre con un artilugio brillante en el pecho.

Stark frunció su ceño. -¿Por qué Gugalanna le persigue?

-Porque en este universo no hay compasión para seres como nosotros, porque en este universo los hipócritas son recompensados con tronos y espadas mientras que aquellos que nos rehusamos a seguir las mentiras nos llaman traidores.

-Tomaron vidas inocentes.

-Eran necesarias, Loki necesitaba sangre pura y mágica para activar el medallón y maldecirlo. Por eso violé a las vestales de Inanna antes de sacarles el corazón mientras él cortaba los cuellos de los sacerdotes. Pero Gugalanna es imparable, la única manera para desaparecerlo es que consiga su presa, el alma que su amo le ha señalado para llevarla al Ginnungagap donde vivirá en completa agonía, terror y sufrimiento hasta que la muerte misma haya desaparecido.

-Entonces…

El Jotun negó. –No funcionó y casi le pierdo. Huimos por nada, huimos para nada. Gugalanna está aquí y no se detendrá, nadie puede vencerlo.

-¿Quién lo envía?

-Thanos, porque Loki lo traicionó. Malditos animales mortales, si tan solo hubieran prestado atención –siseó con rencor- De buena gana dejaría que Gugalanna los comiera de aperitivo.

-Pero no lo harás, por Loki. Estás aquí para protegerlo.

-Fuimos amantes. Le hice una promesa. Como la que le hiciste a tu hijo, solamente que yo sí tengo conocimiento sobre lo que juré y tú no.

-¿Además de todo lo dicho?

Blystár se detuvo, acercándosele con una sonrisa torva.

-No prestas atención, humano. Gugalanna hirió a Loki. LO HIRIÓ DE MUERTE. A quien llamas hijo es todo lo que queda del Dios de las Mentiras, un cuerpo sin memoria y débil, casi igual a ustedes mortales. Rain Stark, si no es devorado por Gugalanna, tiene un rango de vida entre cinco y siete años de la Tierra. No más, luego morirá.

Tony sintió que las piernas le flaquearon, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-No, no… Rain… tiene que haber una forma…

-Claro. Siempre la hay como es igualmente imposible de alcanzar. En los jardines de la fallecida reina Frigga hay un árbol que le pertenece a la joven diosa Idunn, un árbol que da manzanas doradas con el poder de la inmortalidad a quien las come. Rain Stark puede probar una –el Jotun bufó- sanar la herida de Gugalanna y convertirse en un mortal de Midgard más. Sin nunca recordar que fue Loki, sin nunca recuperar sus poderes, enterrando a su padre, quizá teniendo sus propios hijos. Pero jamás ocurrirá, ¿sabes por qué, Anthony Stark? Porque nunca permitirán que suceda, el digno Padre de Todo preferirá verte llorar de dolor antes que ceder una manzana de Idunn.

-Rain…

-Está condenado a muerte. Por Gugalanna o por el tiempo. Así que presta atención, mortal. Puedes entregarme a Rain Stark, salvar tu mundo del horror que la mascota de Thanos dejará caer y olvidarte de que una vez tuviste un hijo, o bien, puedes quedártelo pero tendrás que enfrentar a Gugalanna, y si por casualidad le salvas, devolviendo a la bestia a su lugar de origen, tendrás que lidiar con el hecho de que no verás a Rain salir de la infancia. Sumado a ello, no encontrarás descanso en tu alma porque Alfheim reclamará la cabeza de tu niño y el rey de Asgard tendrá que cumplir su misión como protector de los Nueve Reinos.

Stark cayó al suelo al sentir sus piernas temblar con sus ojos abiertos dejando escapar lágrimas al imaginar todo lo que Blystár estaba diciendo. Rain siendo devorado por un monstruo. Rain siendo llevado a otro mundo donde cortarían su cabeza sin miramientos. Rain en un ataúd pequeño. Comenzó a sollozar anhelando con todas sus fuerzas despertar de la pesadilla. ¿Por qué siempre le arrebataban sus sueños con tanta crueldad?

-¿P-Por qué…? –tartamudeó.

-Porque este maldito universo odia a Loki Laufeyson como a Blystár El Blanco. Por haber nacido bastardos, deformes, por haber nacido Jotun. Nos quitaron todo, se los robamos a la fuerza, luego nos llamaron monstruos y criminales. Aquí termina el camino, Anthony Stark. No hay finales felices, ni versión alguna donde encuentres la felicidad. Rain morirá, te doy la oportunidad de decidir de qué manera, porque pudiste ser como todos los demás pero elegiste dar algo mejor.

-¿Qué le harás si te lo entrego?

-Primero, huir de este jodido mundo. Segundo, matarlo. Así lo que queda de su alma se irá al Hel donde Gugalanna no podrá tocarle.

El castaño lloró abiertamente arañando el pasto húmedo bajo la mirada fría del cazarecompensas quien no se movió con los rayos del sol tocando ya su espalda. Cuando los sollozos de Stark fueron más apagados, entrecerró sus ojos carmesí apretando sus puños.

-Eres tan necio. Voy a darte un tiempo más para meditarlo, detendré a Gugalanna por espacio de unos días. Cuando vuelva a aparecer, lo hará en su forma verdadera con todo su poder azotando este mundo mortal sin que haya manera ya de detener su caza. Me darás tu respuesta en esos momentos.

Tony no supo el momento en que Blystár le dejó solo, todo le daba vueltas, le faltaba la respiración. Un ataque de pánico con el corazón desgarrándosele. _Rain. Rain._ La cueva. El portal. La tormenta esa noche. Las torturas. Gugalanna. Yinsen. El desierto. Una cuna. Sangre por todos lados. Corrió perdido en el bosque, sintiendo los arañazos de las ramas, encontrando un claro. No reconoció donde estaba. _Rain. Rain_. Llamó a su armadura con desesperación. La torre. Escuchó que Viernes le decía algo, pero su razón ya no estaba con él. Pepper. Gritos. Solo pudo pronunciar un nombre. Pavel. Vermont. _RAIN_.

Lo que la IA había intentado decirle era que Blystár El Blanco había entrado al cuartel con sumo descaro, asesinando a un grupo numeroso de soldados y agentes antes de que Thor le saliera al encuentro en una batalla que destruyó el domo principal. Steve le había auxiliado, pidiendo que alguien buscara a Tony en tanto Vision trataba de detener el avance del Jotun quien solamente se quedó quieto cuando tuvo frente a sí al Soldado de Invierno cuyo brazo metálico le tumbó un colmillo. El Sargento Barnes escuchó muy tarde el aviso del Dios del Trueno. Aquel cazarecompensas ya se había puesto de pie a sus espaldas, inmovilizándole entre sus brazos con todo un cuartel apuntándole. Como si arrancara el pétalo de una flor, Blystár tiró del brazo artificial recibiendo una ráfaga de balazos que solamente le rebotaron, carcajeándose ante la agonía de Bucky quien perdió el conocimiento, desangrándose a los pies del Jotun. Thor se le lanzó usando su mejor golpe, el cual cayó sobre el brazo metálico, generando una explosión de brillo cegador.

Phillip Coulson llegó para atender a todos los heridos, mirando el desastre del cuartel como a los Vengadores dispersos en el suelo. Nadie sabía del Hombre de Hierro y Steve temió lo peor. Al mismo tiempo en aquellos puntos donde habían aparecido las puntas de hielo, éstas comenzaron a derretirse, desapareciendo en cuestión de horas con el mundo regresando a su temperatura normal. Hydra envió un mensaje a Shield. Atacarían en tres días a menos que los Vengadores se rindieran, presentándose en el desierto mongol para entregar sus armas. En caso contrario, numerosas ciudades como algunos centros de inteligencia iban a desaparecer con ojivas nucleares. El mensaje lo firmaba el líder supremo, Blystár El Blanco.


	9. El guardián

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 8. El guardián.**

_Ayer me dijo un ave que volara_  
 _por donde no hay ardor_  
 _que lo sufrido no resucita en sueños_  
 _ni en rezos nunca murió._  
  
_Que saque el aire de mis ojos_  
 _que abrace el miedo con tus sueños_  
 _que sea un guerrero de sangre_  
 _para que nadie te haga daño._

          Ayer me dijo un ave, Caifanes.

 

 

El burbujeo de la pecera se escuchó una vez más mientras Pavel Bodrov miraba su reloj, llevando su vista de expresión tranquila hacia el rostro que le miraba atentamente. Le sonrió de forma paternal, con una mano cepillando los despeinados cabellos castaños en un gesto tranquilizador. Paciente y doctor se encontraban en el consultorio de éste último, en silencio, esperando a que pasara el efecto del medicamento. Afuera de la clínica, llovía apenas si un rocío trayendo una capa de neblina baja que se dispersaba por todo el bosque alrededor de las mansiones. El psiquiatra revisó su reloj una vez más, quitando la muñequera donde había colocado el monitor a Tony, recostado de lado con una chamarra para el frío y pants con unos cómodos tenis.

-Eso es, ya pasó –le susurró Pavel haciendo círculos en su espalda- Lo has hecho bien.

-¿Tendré que volver a comenzar, cierto?

-Anthony, si las terapias de rehabilitación se basaran en cero recaídas, no existirían dichas terapias. Has resistido este embate sin intentar suicidarte. Me gustaría que te dieras más importancia al respecto.

-Me siento perdido.

-Algo que no debe extrañarte. Es la motivación que tu rebelde mente necesita para salir de su letargo.

Stark cerró sus ojos, no queriendo dejar aquel cómodo diván donde estaba hecho ovillo. El doctor Bodrov negó, posando una mano sobre su frente para que viera a los ojos.

-En un universo alterno, donde no existieran los Vengadores, ni monstruos o seres de otras dimensiones, el peligro seguiría siendo el mismo, otras caras pero igual amenaza. Alguien respondería, se levantaría para defender lo que es correcto, moriría por ello, sería un héroe que puede caer también. Aquí y ahora, Anthony, eres un Vengador, pero también eres un ser humano. Y está bien ser los dos al mismo tiempo. El mundo puede acabarse en un par de días, de todos modos desaparecerá. Se llama Vida. Se llama Muerte. No es ni bueno ni malo, correcto o incorrecto. Eso no está bajo tu control. Pero eres amo y señor de cómo te sientes al respecto, de qué piensas al respecto. Qué harás al respecto.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Lo cual es perfecto. Una mente en blanco es el mejor pizarrón de la voluntad –el doctor palmeó su hombro- Sé que deseas salvar al mundo, salvar a tu hijo. Pero hay alguien más importante a quien tienes que salvar.

-¿A quién?

-A Anthony.

Éste bufó divertido, tomando aire más sereno. –Hannibal, ¿por qué tienes una máscara de Wendigo en un consultorio para enfermos mentales?

-Me recuerda cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Cosas.

-¿No puedes decirme esas cosas?

Pavel le miró unos instantes, considerándolo. Asintió tomando aire, después de todo, si se negaba a contarle su historia aquel excéntrico ingeniero iba a saberlo de alguna manera como todo lo que averiguó de la clínica anteriormente. Su mano peinó aquellos cabellos castaños mientras comenzaba su narración.

-Cuando era estudiante de medicina en Rusia, vi un monstruo, me volví loco y en aquel tiempo a los dementes los enviaban a Siberia. Un infierno helado. No resistí mucho y preferí salir al descampado a encontrarme con mi monstruo antes que pasar un minuto más entre esas paredes. Lo encontré, y en ese momento, viendo a mi miedo de frente, me di cuenta que estaba malinterpretando. Mi aparición me llevó lejos de ahí, a una aldea de una tribu nativa de Siberia donde me atendieron pero también aprendí de secretos ancestrales sobre medicina natural. Volví a mi casa, terminé mis estudios y me hice psiquiatra.

-¿Esos remedios son los que usas ahora?

-Sí.

Stark frunció su ceño, meditando unos segundos. -¿Viste a un Wendigo?

-Era un Wendigo.

-¿No es broma, verdad?

-No, Anthony. Sabes que no miento.

-¿Lo sigues viendo?

-Ya no, pero sé que anda cerca.

El castaño se sentó al darse cuenta de algo. –Por eso elegiste este lugar. Tienes un jodido monstruo rondando estas mansiones allá en el bosque. Ya decía yo que debías tener una razón para que no fueses tan exigente con la seguridad. ¿Quién rayos se acercaría con un Wendigo merodeando?

-Veo que el efecto ya pasó. Es hora de volver.

-¿Cómo es?

-Recuerda, mente en blanco. Espíritu tranquilo.

-Claro, Yoda.

Con auxilio de Pavel, el millonario se levantó, saliendo del consultorio al pasillo donde esperaba un preocupado Albert quien relevó al psiquiatra, pasando un brazo de Tony por encima de sus hombros, sujetándole por el torso. No era que no pudiera andar pero aun necesitaba tiempo para que el efecto de aquella dosis pasara, al término de éste siempre los pacientes estaba mucho mejor. Secretos de las terapias Bodrov que le habían llevado hasta esa clínica privada.

-Tengo todo cubierto, doc. Le cuidaremos bien.

-Gracias, Albert.

Salieron por la parte trasera, llegando al camino que llevaba a la mansión Rosemary con paso tranquilo. El castaño miró a su amigo quien silbaba una canción de marcha militar que también le había escuchado una vez a Steve. Extrañaba al capitán pero había tenido que regresar a Vermont porque estaba volviéndose loco con lo sucedido con Blystár.

-¿Cómo lo haces, Albert?

-¿Hacer qué, Tony?

-Esto…

-Tengo un truco –sonrió el veterano mirándole de reojo- De niño iba con mi padre a pescar en un río, tengo bien presente esa memoria. El agua golpeando mis pies desnudos, lo duro del hilo, la voz de mi padre. Entonces me pregunto, ¿qué puedo sentir ahora? Luego me doy cuenta que no estoy en la jungla, porque no huele a jungla, ni hay gritos o llantos, ni tampoco silbidos de metralletas. Poco a poco descubro que estoy a salvo y entre mis amigos.

-Es un buen truco.

-Un paso a la vez, supremo líder.

Tony rió, llegando al fin a la mansión, siendo recibidos por el resto del Escuadrón de la Muerte quienes jugaban en el comedor a las cartas. Albert le dejó en el piso superior donde estaba Camille cuidando de Rain, quien jugaba con sus pies, mordiéndolos por encima de la tela de su mameluco, llamándole en cuanto le vio.

-Okay, genio y filósofo, hemos llegado al punto Bravo. Nos veremos a las mil quinientas horas en punto para la comida.

-¿Eso es en la tarde, verdad?

Camille como Albert rieron. La pelirroja le dio un beso en su frente cuando se sentó en la cama, con Rain gateando hacia él.

-Descansa un poco. He atendido a Rain. Estaremos abajo por si nos necesitas.

-Cambio y fuera.

Dejaron la puerta abierta de la habitación que el castaño miró unos segundos antes de tumbarse sobre la cama con Rain riendo a su lado, sentado cerca de su rostro, tomando una de sus juguetes de tela que mordió, hablando en aquellos gorgoteos que solamente él comprendía. Tony acarició sus cabellos negros.

_… porque este maldito universo odia a Loki Laufeyson_ …

No quería que Rain muriera, no quería que nadie muriera. Ignoraba si Pepper le había avisado a Fury de su retorno a la clínica o estaba demasiado vengativa para comentarles. ¿Qué podría decir Thor al respecto si se enterara de la verdad sobre su hermano? ¿Lo salvaría o Blystár tendría razón al afirmar que primero le verían morir del dolor antes que salvar a su hijo? Rain ya no era Loki. Tenía cierta lástima por el cazarecompensas, estaba protegiendo sin recompensa, reconocimiento o beneficio a su hijo únicamente por el recuerdo de una promesa. El Embustero había terminado solo luego de tantas fechorías, ya nadie le tendió la mano luego de burlarse por última vez del Dios del Trueno. Solo, acorralado, sin hogar, encontró en Blystár El Blanco lo que había perdido o jamás tuvo. Era difícil decirlo.

Ahora tenía que decidir si la Humanidad valía la vida de su hijo cuya pasada identidad iba a revelarse en cuanto Gugalanna apareciera. Sin finales felices. Deseó por un momento que la clínica fuese un espacio adimensional donde pudieran desaparecer sin saber más de monstruos traídos de los peores rincones del universo para cobrar venganza o de asesinos fastidiados de la vida. Rain rió mostrándole su juguete, canturreando mientras movía su regordete cuerpo como si bailara, dejándose caer a un lado rodando para quedar boca arriba y de nuevo seguir el juego de atrapar sus inquietos pies para llevárselos a la boca. Él estaba cayéndose a pedazos por dentro.

Ya estaba quedándose dormido con Rain hablando con sus manecitas cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. La lluvia ya era más densa, así que se dijo que probablemente eran los relámpagos que caían en las montañas a lo lejos, pensando divertido en un Wendigo electrocutado. Hubo murmullos, risas, luego los pasos apresurados de Camille por las escaleras, llegando a su lado para sacudirle por un hombro.

-Tony, despierta. Alguien quiere verte.

-¿Alguien? ¿Pavel?

-No, anda guapo. Ven Rain.

-Mamá.

Frunciendo su ceño, Stark se levantó, caminando tras la pelirroja quien llevaba a su hijo en brazos con una extraña emoción en sus maneras. Al alcanzar el descanso que dividía la mitad de las escaleras se quedó de una pieza, buscando el pasamano. El Capitán América recibía una toalla de manos de Holter para sus cabellos empapados, traía un abrigo protector pero sin gorro o capucha como si lo hubiera tomado aprisa sin fijarse. En cuanto Camille bajó con el bebé en brazos, levantó su mirada, dejando ver unos aliviados ojos azules.

-¿Steve? –preguntó más para sí que para el súper soldado.

Éste le sonrió, tomando aire. –Estás a salvo.

-Un placer servirle, capitán –saludó Mathew de forma marcial con los demás imitándole.

-¡ABA! –Rain se llevó una mano a su cabeza.

-Suba, señor –invitó Camille- Nosotros estaremos aquí sin hacer ruido ni molestar.

-Gracias, señorita.

-Capitán.

El millonario le dedicó una mirada a la pelirroja por su expresión cínica, desapareciendo de su vista con Rain a quien llevaron al comedor para seguir su partida de cartas. Rogers rió, terminando de secarse el cuello mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones para quedar frente a él, abrazándole con fuerza.

-Creí que Blystár te había asesinado.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Rhodey me trajo, tu doctor me dejó entrar. Permiso especial -Steve tomó su rostro entre sus manos, inspeccionándole- Dime qué sucedió.

-¿Podemos subir a la habitación? Todavía necesito recostarme un poco… ¡Steve, no tienes que hacerlo cada vez que te digo que no me siento bien! –gruñó el castaño al ser levantado en brazos antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-Sabes que me gusta asegurarme de que todo esté en orden.

Hablaron tranquilamente, casi en susurros con la lluvia golpeando las ventanas de la recámara mientras Tony escuchaba asombrado cómo el Jotun había arrancado el brazo metálico del sargento quien estaba en coma, en muy malas condiciones por el desgarre. Las agujas de hielo habían desaparecido pero el mensaje de Hydra ya había comenzado su cuenta regresiva. El resto de los Vengadores se recuperaba aun decidiendo que iban a hacer, agradeciendo que los eventos paranormales hubieran cesado para no aumentar la histeria. Con Wanda aún sin despertar y Bucky entre la vida y la muerte, necesitaban de toda ayuda posible.

-¿Les abandoné cuando más les necesitaban, cierto?

-No, Tony –Steve se puso en cuclillas frente a él, acariciando sus rodillas- Blystár hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo presente. Yo agradezco que estés aquí, a salvo con Rain.

Eso hizo bajar su mirada al millonario, juntando sus cejas. Una mano cariñosa tomó su mentón. –Steve…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero decirte algo.

-¿Estás seguro? No me importa si no quieres hacerlo en estos momentos, Anthony, recuerda que eso no está condicionándome.

-Pero sí lo hará.

-Hey –el rubio se acercó más- Siempre estaré contigo.

Stark cerró sus ojos, buscando las manos del capitán para apretarlas antes de comenzar a decirle la verdad a cerca de Rain, sin omitir detalle alguno, terminando con el tiempo de vida de su hijo adoptivo como las condiciones del cazarecompensas. Apretó sus puños, bajando por completo su cabeza cuando terminó, dejando el silencio entre ellos con el rumor de la lluvia a sus espaldas.

-Yo no te guardaré rencor si decides irte ahora mismo. Entiendo… es lo que hago, meterme en problemas que luego cuestan demasiado. No puedo entregar a Rain. No puedo. Por primera vez ha sido lo más… dio la vuelta de tuerca a mi vida… -se talló lágrimas traicioneras- Blystár solamente está mintiendo, quiere reunirlos con las fuerzas de Hydra para cuando Gugalanna aparezca. Si están con él es probable que sobrevivan. Voy a pelear por mi hijo y comprendo que es una batalla debo hacer solo. Nadie tiene necesidad o compromiso. De hecho es una locura hacerlo. Puedes irte, Steve, en serio.

-Tony…

-Fallé al proteger a Pepper, fallé al protegerles a ustedes. Al mundo. Quisiera por una sola vez ya no equivocarme, y esto es. Si no me asesina ese monstruo, lo harán los elfos. O Thor incluso. Pero no puedo entregar a Rain. Tal vez ambos terminemos devorados por Gugalanna, al menos mi hijo tendrá alguien experto en horrores de la oscuridad acompañándole.

-Tony –Rogers le sacudió apenas, tomando su rostro con fuerza, haciendo que abriera sus ojos- Yo no me iré a ninguna parte. ¿Recuerdas? Podemos vencer juntos…

-O perder juntos.

-Tú eres importante para mí, Rain es importante para mí. Hagamos esto por partes, primero –le sonrió acariciando sus pómulos- No saldré corriendo de aquí. Yo te amo. Dalo por hecho. Segundo, quieres abarcar demasiado, primero Gugalanna, cuando terminemos con ese asunto, veremos los siguientes. Juntos, Tony.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Steve.

Éste negó besando su cabeza, abrazándole con fuerza. –Solo soy un chico de Brooklyn. Estás exhausto, debes descansar.

-¿Puedes quedarte mientras duermo?

-No estaba entre mis planes inmediatos dejarte solo.

-¿No es gracioso? Es la segunda vez que compartimos una cama y no hemos tenido sexo.

Una risa escapó de forma involuntaria del Capitán América, alzando sus cejas después.

-Todavía no hemos tenido las suficientes citas para llegar a ese escalón.

-Eso se acostumbraba cuando la televisión era en blanco y negro.

-A dormir.

Steve le cuidó el par de horas que su pareja tomó para reponer las energías que su recaída le había robado, aprovechando ese tiempo para meditar en un plan de acción. Estaba preocupado por su amigo Bucky más no precisamente por la razón de su estado, con lo que Blystár le había dicho al millonario, le surgió la duda sobre a qué se refería con neutralizar unos días a Gugalanna e ir a atacar de inmediato al cuartel para arrancarle el brazo al sargento. El mismo sargento que había recibido el ataque de Wanda. Ese tipo de coincidencias no existían en su vida de soldado. Sabía que aquel brazo metálico había sido hecho bajo tecnología del Teseracto, es decir, conocimientos Asgardianos. Uno más uno era igual a dos. Gugalanna se había refugiado –o poseído- en el Soldado de Invierno, atraído por los remanentes del poder que el cubo le proveyó para terminar de manifestarse en la Tierra, como un parásito que no sale de su huésped sino hasta que ha conseguido su forma final.

Al quitárselo y ser hecho pedazos por el destructivo poder del Dios del Trueno, encerraba de nuevo a Gugalanna en ese espacio donde solamente era una entidad fantasmal, pero ya se había alimentado suficiente en la Tierra y pronto volvería, evolucionado o en su forma completa. Thanos realmente quería vengarse de Loki con semejante criatura. Enfrentarían una batalla de lo más horrenda protegiendo a Rain como al planeta, y les esperaba otro escenario menos prometedor. Steve no quería desesperar por Tony. La muerte de su hijo iba a ser demasiado a menos que encontraran la manera de convencer a más de un reino lejano que Rain Stark merecía la oportunidad de vivir como uno más de ellos. Eso sin contar que Blystár podría arrebatárselos.

-¿Capitán? –saludó Ralph en la puerta.

-Lo siento, estaba…

-No hay problema, aquí todos estamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos –bromeó entrando con una bandeja llena de platos con comida- Tony debe comer, le traje también a usted, señor. Nosotros cuidaremos a Rain.

-Gracias, soldado.

-Capitán, señor. Gracias a usted por venir.

La lluvia comenzó a parar, quedando en un fino rocío que fue desapareciendo, solamente dejando la niebla suave como espuma entre las raíces de los árboles, el pasto y bases de esculturas. Steve se asomó por la ventana admirando aquel pacífico ambiente, notando el invernadero no muy lejos de la mansión con las puertas abiertas y escombros afuera, indicación de que estaban limpiándolo. Sus ojos se percataron de un hueco entre las herrerías que fungían de pared, carente de vidrio protector. Sintió el corazón en los oídos al ver ahí parado algo, una criatura semi humana con cabeza de animal y ojos brillantes que le devolvió la mirada. Estaba a punto de llamar a los veteranos cuando aquel ser se retrajo, perdiéndose entre las penumbras del interior. Rogers bajó como rayo para ir a inspeccionar aquel sitio, entrando corriendo al recinto completamente vacío. Imposible, no había otra entrada o salida más que aquella puerta. Regresó a la mansión, confundido. No se había equivocado en lo que había visto pero no había encontrado huella tampoco de aquel ser. Al entrar, el Escuadrón de la Muerte le observó con sonrisas divertidas.

-¿Sucede algo, capitán? –preguntó Albert.

-Creí ver…

Los veteranos rieron cómplices. Camille dejó una carta en la mesa con Rain en su regazo.

-¿Así que ya conoció a Fido, capitán?

-¿F-Fido?

-Es como le llamaron los pacientes con más tiempo en la clínica –aclaró Holter- Le gusta pasearse cerca de aquí cuando llueve o cuando hay mucha neblina. Nosotros decimos que es la comida –rieron una vez más- No se preocupe, capitán, es completamente inofensivo.

-Tímido –Albert arqueó una ceja.

-¿Todos ustedes lo han visto?

El Escuadrón asintió al mismo tiempo. Steve se quedó boquiabierto. Ya Fury le había comentado que ese sitio no era del todo normal pero jamás imagino que guardara tales secretos.

-Excepto nuestro amado líder. Creemos que Fido se siente intimidado ante su personalidad.

-¿Se siente bien, capitán? –Camille le miró.

-Iré con Tony, gracias por la comida.

No le comentó nada al millonario cuando despertó, terminando sus platillos entre charlas superficiales. Ambos bajaron, reuniéndose con los veteranos que discutían la mejor forma de hacer una sencilla gelatina de leche para Rain. Ya caía la tarde cuando el celular de Steve sonó, el estado del sargento empeoraba pese a los esfuerzos de Cho y Banner. Stark leyó el mensaje, mirando a su hijo, a su Escuadrón de la Muerte y luego al capitán.

-Necesita otro brazo. Está descompensándose.

-¿Tony?

-Es obvio, Steve, tengo que ir al cuartel.

-Pero tu doctor…

-Pavel lo dejará ir, capitán –convino Mathew- Este mocoso malcriado tiene más privilegios que el presidente de este país.

-Escuché esa queja, soldado.

-Yo estaba pensando en que permanecieras aquí, con Rain y tu equipo –opinó el líder de los Vengadores.

Tony negó, chasqueando su lengua. -Sabes tan bien como yo que pronto no habrá lugar seguro para nosotros. Da igual si estamos en el cuartel o con los monjes en el Himalaya.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Rogers- ¿Rain?

-Vendrá con nosotros, ni por error puedo perderle de vista ahora.

-Esto será interesante.

-Esto será una locura, pero hey, estamos en un manicomio –bromeó el castaño mirando a sus veteranos cuyas sonrisas le animaron- Una vez más, Escuadrón de la Muerte, su líder ha de probar suerte contra las pésimas probabilidades.

-Puedes enfrentar al dragón, quizá pierdas, quizá ganes. Pero si no lo enfrentas, seguro que te destruirá –recitó Camille.

-Ah, suficiente con las letanías de autoayuda. Vengan acá, necesito de sus abrazos.

Steve observó admirado cómo todos aquellos veteranos de guerra abrazaron con fuerza a su pareja, dándole ánimos entre las bromas personales que solamente ellos entendían. Camille le tendió a Rain no sin antes también obsequiarle un abrazo cariñoso.

-Hay luces que solamente se encienden con una chispa, capitán, y me alegra que hayas traído esa luz a los ojos de nuestro Tony.

-Aba –Rain le abrazó pegando su frente a su mejilla.

-Gracias, Camille.

-Okay, Escuadrón de la Muerte, es hora de partir. No hagan nada que yo no haría.

-¡HAIL STARK!

La mano de Anthony buscó la del rubio para darle un fuerte apretón, intercambiando una mirada que luego cayó en el pequeño Rain. La verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.


	10. Gugalanna despierta

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 9. Gugalanna despierta.**

_Os visitan de noche_  
 _demonios, espíritus, hadas negras_  
 _salen del sótano_  
 _y verán debajo de vuestras sábanas_  
  
_Queridos niños tened cuidado_  
 _soy la voz de vuestra almohada_  
 _Os he traído algo_  
 _veo un brillo claro en el firmamento_  
 _mi corazón arde_

                Mein Herz Brennt, Rammstein.

 

 

Fury tenía un par de cosas qué decir respecto a un bebé que corría de brazos en brazos con medio cuartel destruido, dos Vengadores malheridos y la amenaza de un Jotun desquiciado. Sin embargo, sus quejas iban a tener que esperar porque el responsable de aquella rosada criatura estaba preparándose para hacer un trabajo casi imposible en coordinación con Helen Cho y Bruce Banner en una improvisada sala de operaciones. Casi todas las herramientas y bots de la torre Stark habían sido trasladadas de emergencia, ocupando la mayor parte del espacio donde el Soldado de Invierno yacía con los monitores apenas si marcando un pulso o un ritmo cardíaco. Tony se giró para ver detrás de una pared de cristal a Steve quien asintió con media sonrisa, animándole. Se colocó el cubrebocas y los guantes antes de ir con los dos doctores.

-Bien, Edward Elric, veamos qué podemos hacer por ti.

Les tomó todo aquel primer día desde el ataque de Blystár hasta pasada la mañana del segundo, con los tres más que exhaustos, esperando que el nuevo brazo funcionara. El castaño había usado toda la información sobre el antiguo invento de Zola para armar uno nuevo, con el sello Stark de precisión, eficacia y algo de comodidad dadas las premuras. La vida se le escapaba al Sargento Barnes. Ahora dormía más estable pero todavía necesitaban esperar por la reacción de su cuerpo ante el nuevo miembro artificial. El resto de los Vengadores les felicitaron al salir, el capitán llevándose de inmediato al millonario a descansar, informándole que Rain estaba en esos momentos cómodamente jugando con María Hill y otras agentes que parecían encantadas con el pequeño. Tony le agradeció, cayendo dormido de solo entrar al dormitorio.

Por lo menos la Providencia se apiadaba de ellos ese día, Wanda despertó al fin para confirmar las sospechas de Rogers sobre el motivo de su ataque. En la sala de entrenamiento había sentido claramente la presencia de una fuerza horrible como poderosa, fue como ver miles de flechas apuntando a un solo destino, el brazo metálico de Bucky. La magia que había quedado impresa había servido de crisálida para el monstruo que estaba alimentándose de seres vivos mientras buscaba a su presa. La Bruja Escarlata no había querido matar al sargento, únicamente deseaba acabar a toda prisa con esa larva proveniente de una tierra llena de oscuridad que le aterrorizó al punto de no ver nada más que esa espantosa criatura. Al saber lo que había pasado con el cazarecompensas, fue a la sala de operaciones para observar al Soldado de Invierno. No había más monstruo. Usó sus poderes para ayudar a que el nuevo brazo funcionara como una disculpa al sargento por el ataque. Todos estaban haciendo las paces para tranquilidad de Fury y de Steve quien estaba atento a las reacciones del Dios del Trueno.

El capitán se guardaba sus comentarios al verle observar largo tiempo a Rain, no sabía si era la antigua imagen de Loki niño aunque el silencio de Thor bien podía indicar que no era así, más no se podía estar seguro de ello, esperando solamente porque nadie relacionara al pequeño con el Embustero. Steve confiaba en que sería de esa manera al ver que en el cuartel nadie parecía comentar nada sobre el hijo de Stark. Por su pareja, se mantenía a distancia cercana del bebé. Era un riesgo que ambos habían acordado aceptar para ayudar a Barnes. Tony no quería dejar ya solo a su hijo, menos ahora que Blystár estaba apostando todo por el todo. De momento, las cosas estaban tranquilas, ya llegaría el tiempo de encarar al rey de Asgard cuya responsabilidad como protector de los Nueve Reinos iba a ponerse en conflicto con el futuro del infante.

-¿Stark sigue durmiendo? –preguntó Coulson al capitán.

-¿Sucede algo?

Phillip rió al notar el timbre protector en la pregunta. –Solo estoy monitoreando a todos los Vengadores, les necesitamos en una pieza.

-Lo sé, únicamente quiero verle recuperar fuerzas. Apenas si ha descansado lo suficiente.

-Sigo preguntándome como es que tienes suerte con el imbécil de Pavel.

Ahora fue el turno del Capitán América de reír. –No lo sé.

-Rechazó a Fury, me rechazó a mí, pero a ti, capitán, te abrió las puertas de par en par.

-Seguramente se debe a que he salido en televisión.

Los dos hombres rieron cuando Natasha les llamó, el Sargento Barnes despertaba al fin. Aquel nuevo brazo había funcionado, protegido por la magia de Wanda para evitar más parásitos de otras dimensiones. Bucky sonrió a Steve mostrando su nuevo obsequio cuya firma de trabajo reconoció al acto.

-Stark –sus ojos buscaron alrededor- No lo veo.

-Terminó exhausto.

-Y yo estoy hambriento.

Con tan alegre noticia, todos los Vengadores se reunieron más tarde en el comedor que milagrosamente había sobrevivido. Unos pasitos juguetones antecedieron la llegada del castaño quien seguía a Rain, cuidándole de que no cayera, mirando a Bucky quien se levantó de su lugar para tenderle la mano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias. No puedo ahora sino dar mi palabra de proteger a tu hijo por haberme salvado la vida.

Stark arqueó una ceja, sonriendo lentamente antes de estrechar su mano.

-Realmente eres un idiota con suerte como dice Steve.

-Yo no digo tal cosa –enseguida replicó éste con la risa de todos siguiéndole cuando el sargento se giró para verle inquisitivo.

-¡Mamá! –Rain ya se había instalado en el regazo de Bruce.

-¿Eso que huelo es filete miñón?

Fue como esas viejas reuniones en la torre Stark, bromas, comentarios en doble sentido o debates amistosos con todo un bagaje de cultura popular de por medio, llegando a filosofar de temas tan absurdos como el grado de inclinación del peinado de Marilyn Monroe. Thor posaba su mirada en el hijo del millonario de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando éste reía o trataba de llevar alimento a su boca por sí mismo, fallando olímpicamente al enviar el pedazo de verdura al otro lado del comedor. Le hacía pensar en Loki, cuya figura de infante no podía visualizar, por más que tratara ya era una imagen borrosa en su mente, le dolía no poder recordar con exactitud sus facciones. Pero le daba la impresión que fue como Rain Stark, o similar. Éste poco le miraba, demasiado interesado en las formas de la comida sobre la mesa entre ellos que de los asuntos discutiéndose a su alrededor.

-¿Lindo niño, verdad? –Scott le codeó- Tony se sacó la lotería, Rain es el bebé de ensueño de toda madre. No es huraño, juega con todos, se duerme cuando lo llevan a la cama, más o menos termina sus comidas y es carismático. Aunque su heterocromía puede ser preocupante, Bruce dice que está sano.

-Cassie también es una niña ejemplar, mi buen amigo.

-Por supuesto. La mejor.

-¡UA!

Un poco de puré de papa terminó embarrado en la frente de Vision quien se quedó quieto unos momentos con la risa traviesa de Rain que contagió a los demás, Clint pasando una servilleta a su amigo.

-La preciosa Gema ahora no es más que un repositorio de papa aplastada –bromeó el arquero.

Las bromas siguieron, terminando la reunión con renuencia, tenían cosas qué hacer todavía. Rain escapó de los brazos del castaño al ver pasar a la agente Skye quien le cargó de inmediato para llenarle de besos.

-Hey, ése es mi hijo –reclamó Tony.

-¿Puedo quedármelo unos momentos?

-No golosinas ni salidas no autorizadas –habló Rogers antes que el millonario, quien se volvió a él, ignorando su mirada amenazante.

-Sí, capitán.

Más repuesto y con energías luego de haber estado entre los Vengadores, el Hombre de Hierro terminó de arreglar el motor pendiente así como reparar los daños en el Quinjet. Luego buscó a Rain, quien era consentido por un cuerpo de agentes de Shield como su fuese su harem, su hijo era un imán para las mujeres. Cuando terminó, fue en busca del capitán, encontrándole solo en una sala donde examinaba un mapa del desierto mongol con esa concentración propia de un soldado. Stark sonrió cual niño travieso, entrando sigilosamente para asustarle pero cuando estaba a punto de saltarle encima, el rubio habló tranquilamente.

-No funcionará, cielo.

-Eres un aguafiestas –bufó Tony cruzándose de brazos antes de codearle así- Se supone que pretendas que no me escuchas.

-Ya hemos tenido suficientes sustos por el momento –Rogers al fin dejó las pantallas, mirándole- ¿Has terminado?

-Hasta la pregunta ofende, mi capitán.

-Jamás fue mi intención hacerlo.

El castaño se le acercó, mirándole fijamente. -¿Tú has terminado con lo más importante que tengas en estos momentos?

-No, porque lo más importante en estos momentos para mí, eres tú.

-Steve, eres un cursi –rió aquél alcanzando sus labios para besarle.

-¿Tony?

-Me di cuenta que mañana bien podemos ser borrados del mapa y aún no me he acostado con el Capitán América.

-… tienes una manera de tocar el tema…

-La única que hay –las manos del Hombre de Hierro recorrieron juguetonas aquel cuerpo bajo el uniforme, complaciéndose al verle tratar de guardar compostura- Capitán, aunque esta sala es casi privada, preferiría tu dormitorio para seducirte… a menos que…

El millonario rió ante el gruñido que escapó de la garganta de Steve quien de golpe le cargó entre sus brazos, besándose con sus manos apenas si conteniéndose de no arrancarle las ropas a medio pasillo. Clint algo les dijo pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención, llegando a tropezones ya a la habitación del Capitán América quien no perdió tiempo una vez que la puerta se cerró para tumbar a Tony en su cama y besarle hasta que el oxígeno fue necesitado, gruñendo de nuevo cuando los cierres, broches y botones no cooperaron con sus manos. Ambos recorriendo sus cuerpos, mordiendo, besando o dando pequeñas caricias que despertaban más su deseo que encendía su sangre, erizando su piel, haciendo sus respiraciones más pesadas entre jadeos, uno que otro gemido suave ahogado con labios ansiosos.

-Tengo que darle gracias al Doctor Erskine por este cuerpo tan maravilloso –rió entre jadeos el castaño, sus manos diestras complaciéndose al recorrer una piel ya sudada como la suya.

-Aún no has visto lo mejor –Rogers mordió su hombro.

-Creo que es más que obvio que… ah, Steve…

-Me gusta como susurras así mi nombre –éste murmuró en su oído- Quiero escuchártelo gritar.

Tony abrió sus ojos al oírle hablar así, brillando complacidos como desafiantes, jalando el cuello del rubio hacia él para robarle otro beso, pegándose a su cuerpo en la búsqueda de ese calor delicioso que nublaba sus sentidos. El capitán le sujetó por la cintura, haciendo la fricción entre ellos más acentuada, recorriendo con sus labios el cuello que se arqueó ante su movimiento, ambos recostándose por completo en la cama donde terminaron de enredarse con caricias más insistentes, más atrevidas mientras intercambiaban palabras de cariño. Risas tímidas acompañaron sus preparaciones y sus juegos, terminando de explorar sus cuerpos que parecían no dispuestos a separarse un milímetro más. Los labios de Steve llenaron de cariñosos besos todo el rostro del castaño, recostado casi por completo sobre éste con sus manos memorizando una vez más toda esa piel que se estremeció para su complacencia.

-Steve…

-Aquí estoy.

Unos ojos azules brillaron extasiados al ver como el cuerpo bajo él se arqueó con unas manos clavándose en sus hombros cuando se unieron al fin, en un movimiento suave que arrancó un gemido ahogado de Tony, el cual comenzó a susurrar el nombre de Steve entre los besos de éste cuando le abrazó envolviéndole de tal manera que al castaño le pareció que estaban en un espacio diferente donde solamente se encontraban ellos dos, entrelazados en un suave vaivén dejando fuera los problemas y agobios por ese breve espacio. La mano del capitán acarició los cabellos ya húmedos del millonario, sonriéndole al ver su rostro concentrado en el placer, mismo que llenó de besos cambiando el ritmo en sus caderas como su ángulo, logrando arrancar un grito al encontrar el punto exacto que hizo a Stark rodar sus ojos, estremeciéndose entre los brazos del rubio.

-Capitán… capitán…

Steve rió apenas sobre su cuello que mordió, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no arrebatarse para escuchar más de esos gritos que le provocaban una sensación muy adictiva. Tenían que estar frescos para el día siguiente. Pero eso no le impidió robarse esas expresiones de placer que escaparon de los labios del castaño quien se aferró a él como si la vida le dependiera de ello, perdido ya en un éxtasis que se acercaba cada vez más conforme sus cuerpos encontraban esa cadencia unísona. Tony tiró de su cadena para volverle a besar, con la mirada perdida a lo que el capitán no se negó, pegándose a él por completo, moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza sintiendo ya su cuerpo alcanzar una fiebre que iba a hacerle terminar, cosa que ocurrió cuando el millonario entre sus brazos se arqueó por completo con un gemido cortado, mostrando una expresión que unida a la manera en que le apretó, el rubio le siguió, mordiendo su hombro cuando su orgasmo golpeó con fuerza cuerpo y mente, cayendo sobre el otro, ambos respirando con dificultad.

-…tenemos –susurró Tony luego de largos minutos- tenemos que repetir esto… otro día…

-Así será, Tony –prometió el capitán irguiéndose sobre sus codos para verle, cepillando sus cabellos húmedos- Así será.

Un par de ojos café le miraron fijamente, entendiendo lo que esas palabras querían decir, dejando aparecer un brillo que trajo un gesto similar en Rogers, con una mano acariciando aquel rostro aún con sonrojo.

-Habrá más días –dijo al fin Stark, suspirando con cansancio.

-Recuerda, un paso a la vez –Steve besó su frente y luego sus labios con calma- Un día a la vez. Ahora debemos darnos un baño.

-Capitán.

Éste rió, negando apenas antes de separarse no sin renuencia del otro, ayudándole a llegar al baño donde tomaron aquel baño entre caricias lentas, curiosas con pequeños besos. Para cuando salieron, el cansancio golpeó por completo al Hombre de Hierro, bostezando sin poderlo evitar, recibiendo un beso en sus cabellos húmedos por parte del rubio.

-Duerme.

-En otras circunstancias pondría en tela de juicio tu orden… pero se me cierran los ojos.

-Lo noto, amor –rió el capitán, recostándose para acomodarle contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda y nuca- Quiero que no pienses en nada más que en lo bien que te sientes ahora. No preocupaciones, no problemas. Por esta noche, todo está bien.

-Te amo, Steve.

Éste besó su sien. –Y yo te amo, Anthony. Descansa.

-Mmm, señor, sí, señor…

Con un bostezo, el castaño cerró sus ojos para dormir al fin, relajando por completo su cuerpo entre los brazos del Capitán América quien se unió a su siesta aunque despertó un par de horas más adelante, motivado por el deber de protegerle como a Rain al cual buscó una vez que se aseguró de que Tony seguiría descansando apaciblemente. Bruce estaba con el pequeño, al lado de Cho quien le revisaba su heterocromía. Así les encontró Steve en el laboratorio, mirando a un juguetón Rain quien le extendió los brazos para que le cargara.

-Creí que estaba dormido.

-Estaba –rió la doctora- Pero los niños no tienen horario de adultos.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, solo hacíamos un sondeo para descartar síndromes –explicó Banner señalando unas pantallas con resonancias del bebé- Steve, hay algo que nos gustaría consultarte.

-Adelante.

Tanto Helen como Bruce intercambiaron una mirada al tiempo que el capitán cargaba a Rain dejando que se acomodara contra su pecho.

-Rain está sano –comenzó Cho- Pero creemos que hay una… situación con su corazón.

-¿Situación?

-No podemos llamarle defecto porque no lo es. Sin embargo, las lecturas que le hemos hecho nos arrojan una deficiencia si podemos llamarle así –Bruce se talló su nuca- Lo que queremos decir es que Rain tiene un corazón débil, no late a la velocidad ni fuerza para un bebé de su edad. No quiero levantar alarmas, porque como ya dijimos, no se trata de un defecto, es muy pequeño para declarar un diagnóstico. Conforme crezca puede corregirse por sí solo o con nuestra ayuda.

-¿Qué sucedería si no es posible corregir su corazón?

El silencio de ambos científicos fue suficiente para Rogers quien acarició la cabeza de Rain, envolviéndole entre sus brazos. Moriría. Tal como le había dicho Blystár a Tony. Sintió sus ojos rozarse pero tomó aire, controlándose por el pequeño entre sus brazos, uno que bostezó pidiendo una siesta. Únicamente un milagro proveniente de Asgard iba poder cambiar esa situación.

-Quisiéramos esperar hasta que pase esto de Gugalanna para hablarlo con Tony –murmuró Helen en un tono confidente.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

-No es tan malo –convino Bruce también acongojado.

-Gracias a ambos, descansen. Mañana nos espera un día largo.

-Yo me quedaré con Rain junto con María –ofreció la doctora con una mirada triste.

-Tony se los agradecerá como lo hago yo ahora. Gracias, Helen.

-Capitán.

-Bruce, te veré en la mañana.

-Tú también descansa, Steve.

Rain ya estaba dormido para cuando alcanzó su dormitorio, dejándole entre los brazos de Tony quien apenas si abrió un ojo, besando los cabellos de su hijo para volver a dormir. El capitán les observó por largo tiempo. Se avecinaba un conflicto y no precisamente por un monstruo proveniente del rincón más oscuro del universo. La sombra de Loki iba a repercutir en Rain de tal suerte que era posible que hubiera una división entre los Vengadores, precio que Steve estaba dispuesto a pagar por el bien de su pareja e hijo. El Dios de las Mentiras ya había encontrado su suerte, y si alguien como aquel Jotun asesino lo podía entender, todos los demás podían hacerlo. Ahora solo tenían que sobrevivir a Gugalanna. Tal como lo había dicho anteriormente, se trataba de un día a la vez. Con eso el rubio les dejó, apagando las luces de su habitación antes de salir para alistar todo en el cuartel.

El día del enfrentamiento contra Blystár El Blanco llegó con una mañana fría y nublada cargada de tensión en el cuartel. Tony dejó a Rain en los brazos de Cho quien le prometió cuidarle, junto a María Hill, teniendo un plan de emergencia por cualquier eventualidad. Viernes comunicó a todos sobre la apertura inesperada del Bifrost, cosa que extrañó a Thor pero salió junto con los demás Vengadores hacia el jardín principal donde una luz multicolor se extendió antes de desaparecer, dejando en su lugar a Lady Sif con Fandral y Hogun, los tres escoltados por una veintena de Einherjars completamente armados y otro número más de guerreros provenientes de Alfheim. Sif cargaba consigo la lanza Gungnir, la lanza del Padre de Todo que presentó al Dios del Trueno al hincar una rodilla frente a él con la cabeza baja.

-Su Majestad, hemos venido en tu auxilio, Odín, Padre de Todo envía su lanza para enfrentar la amenaza de Gugalanna y así terminar con el terror que Loki Laufeyson ha dejado caer sobre este mundo inocente.

-Recibo tan precioso regalo con humildad y la promesa de acabar con este peligro.

-Llevaremos a Blystár El Blanco ante la justicia –afirmó Hogun- Como a Loki Laufeyson. Ni su más poderoso monstruo puede menguar la voluntad de Asgard ni de los Vengadores.

El Hombre de Hierro se mordió la lengua para no repelar ante aquellas palabras, mirando a Steve quien parecía compartir su gesto. Helen Cho se llevó en brazos al pequeño Rain para colocarlo en su silla mecedora mientras Thor estaba hablando con Fury y los suyos sobre lo que harían al enfrentarse tanto a Blystár como a Gugalanna. Pronto estaban por partir. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse de manera violenta, llamando la atención de todos. Tony escuchó la risa de su hijo que escapaba de la doctora como de los brazos de otros agentes para subir apresuradamente unas escalerillas hacia un templete. Salió de su armadura para ir tras él, quedando solamente con sus guantes y botas, dejando atrás al grupo que se reunió ante un llamado del director de los Vengadores.

-¡Rain!

-¡Stark! ¿Qué haces? –llamó Fury.

El millonario alcanzó a su hijo a medio pasillo antes de que subiera hacia el templete, levantándolo en brazos para reprenderle.

-Rain, no debes…

-¡DA! ¡BABA!

Frente a ellos estaba Blystár El Blanco, mirándole fijamente. Tony envolvió de inmediato a su hijo al ver aquel Jotun con sus marcas blancas ahora completamente carmesí como sus ojos, con una espada curva en una mano que se veía salpicada de sangre. El cazarecompensas posó su mirada en el bebé que le sonrió agitando sus manos y luego en el ingeniero que apenas si dio un paso hacia atrás. Por unos momentos Stark juró que el cazarecompensas ablandó su fría mirada, mostrando algo parecido al alivio, la tristeza como la resignación.

-¡BLYSTÁR! –rugió Thor agitando su martillo- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLOS!

-¡TONY! –llamó el Capitán América.

Blystár miró al rey de Asgard unos segundos antes de extender un brazo hacia el castaño y su hijo a quienes atrapó más veloz que las armas que les apuntaron. El Dios del Trueno llamó sus relámpagos con varios de los Vengadores tratando de calmarle para que no fuese a lastimar ni a Tony ni a Rain quienes estaban estampados contra el Jotun. La mano que sujetaba la espada danzó en el aire, abriendo ante los ojos atónitos de todos en el cuartel algo parecido a un portal, como una rasgadura en el espacio-tiempo a donde arrojó a sus cautivos al tiempo que un relámpago atravesaba su hombro, casi haciéndole caer.

-¡BLYSTÁR! ¡DEVUÉLVELOS! –Thor llegó a él con Mjolnir relampagueando.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, monstruo? –reclamó Sif, preparando sus espadas.

-Eres un asesino igual a Hydra –el Asgardiano apretó su martillo.

El Jotun se miró y luego a todos los demás con una fría calma. -¿Hydra? Ah, esos monos mortales solamente podían tener un uso –torció una sonrisa al Dios del Trueno- Para sacrificios.

-Eres un…

-Rey de Asgard, todos ustedes idiotas, deberían poner sus miradas en el cielo.

Un brazo les indicó el punto donde las nubes formaron un tornado que cayó violentamente no muy lejos del cuartel, sobre la carretera que los conectaba con la ciudad, levantando una marea de escombros como una nube de polvo. La temperatura cayó de golpe cuando un sonido espeluznante dejó a todos inmóviles con la vista fija en aquel tornado que se convirtió en un masa deforme de insectos horribles, gusanos, vísceras, huesos rotos, pedazos de cuerpos. Todo uniéndose en una figura gigantesca que alcanzó las nubes negras, dos enormes patas hundieron sus pezuñas en el suelo con una estela de humo, cenizas y energía espectral, permitiendo que su dueño se irguiera al fin, mostrando un torso musculoso como deforme con los músculos negruzcos al descubierto. Un par de brazos que terminaban en tres filosas garras rasgaron los árboles de donde sujetaron.

Las nubes se agitaron, un hocico de toro con varias hileras de colmillos en una larguísima mandíbula con una nariz chorreando sangre como humo se dejaron ver. Siete ojos de cuencas negras con una pupila roja se abrieron por completo con sus pesados cuernos envueltos en fuego violáceo que se agitó más por el movimiento de sus orejas vacunas. Gugalanna estaba completo y con todo su poder. El monstruo observó ese mundo lleno de vida antes de rugir, abriendo al máximo sus fauces para vomitar una marea negra que formó criaturas de todas formas, abominables como fantasmales que aullaron deslizándose sobre el suelo en dirección hacia el cuartel. Aquel terror hecho monstruo sacudió su húmeda nariz olfateando a su presa, lanzando un mugido que se convirtió en un llamado que prometió la muerte.

 

**_LOKI…_ **

 

 


	11. Una despedida

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 10. Una despedida.**

_Cuando estés cansado, y te sientas pequeño_

_Cuando tengas lágrimas en tus ojos, yo las secaré todas_

_Estaré contigo cuando los tiempos se pongan difíciles_

_Y los amigos no puedan ser encontrados._

_Como un puente sobre aguas turbias_

_Así me tenderé._

_Como un puente sobre aguas turbias_

_Así me tenderé._

                Bridge over troubled water, Simon&Garfunkel.

 

 

Si existió ser humano que no fuese capaz de sentir miedo anteriormente, eso quedó atrás cuando Gugalanna apareció con su legión de espectros monstruosos y aquel llamado de la muerte tan potente que abarcó todo el planeta cuya temperatura cayó de golpe, los Polos extendiendo su hielo a una velocidad que impidió la evacuación de seres humanos, siendo capturados en aquel azul mortal que siguió avanzando de la misma manera que las bestias vomitadas por Gugalanna reptaron directas hacia la fila de Asgard y los Vengadores en un encuentro donde el primer golpe fue dado por las creaciones de aquella criatura cuyos siete ojos comenzaron a buscar a su víctima, bufando una vez más al ya no detectar tan claramente la esencia que hacía no poco estaba a su alcance. Pero no importaba, estaba completo de nuevo, y esta vez, regresaría con su amo para entregarle su trofeo prometido.

-¡VENGADORES! –llamó el Capitán América.

Cañones como armas dispararon en contra de las creaciones de Gugalanna, algunas desapareciendo y otras saltando por los aires para atacar a los Einherjars y guerreros elfos, la vanguardia que atacó de inmediato. Fury había apuntado a Blystár pero éste solamente se había mofado de él, desapareciendo del cuartel que fue rodeado por esas apariciones. El Gran Toro del Cielo sacudió su hocico antes de mugir una vez más. Los hielos llegaron hasta los trópicos, con un frío que empezó a cobrarse la vida no solo de seres humanos sino de todo ser viviente que no pudiera encontrar a tiempo un refugio. La larga cola del terror de Ginnungagap provocó un sismo que destrozó los cañones de Shield y derrumbó partes del cuartel, lanzando una onda telúrica que azotó las ciudades aledañas como levantó un tsunami entre los bloques de icebergs que se formaron sobre el Océano Atlántico.

-¡Blystár, detén esto! –ordenó Thor encontrando al Jotun sobre unas ramas de árboles caídos.

-¿Yo?

-Dile a Loki que me enfrente, que deje de esconderse tras Gugalanna. Si lo que desea es mi vida al menos que tenga el valor de tomarla con sus propias manos.

El Jotun se carcajeó. –Tú sí que eres un idiota. Pero anda, llama tus relámpagos para matarme, noto el ansia en tus ojos, oh poderoso rey de Asgard.

-¿Qué hiciste con Tony y su hijo Rain?

-¿Hasta ahora lo preguntas? –resopló el cazarecompensas- Ahora entiendo tantas cosas, Dios del Trueno. ¿Crees que estoy sentadito aquí esperando por Loki para ver cómo te mata con Gugalanna? ¿Eso es lo que has estado creyendo todo este jodido tiempo?

Thor frunció su ceño, moviendo su martillo para fulminar una docena de espectros que llegaron a él sin quitarle la vista de encima al Jotun de cabellos albinos.

-No más trampas ni ilusiones.

-Eso mismo me digo –Blystár miró a Gugalanna vomitar más monstruos- Se necesita ser un perfecto idiota para creer que alguien del universo ordinario posee la capacidad de controlar al terror de Ginnungagap a su antojo, sobre todo para cargarse la vida del Hijo de Odín por puro capricho. Cuánta osadía de tu parte, Asgardiano. Siempre colocándote en primer lugar, jamás pensando que probablemente alguien era más importante que tu gloriosa persona. Pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no te parece? Yo estoy aquí por una razón, ignoro y realmente no me interesa la tuya.

-¡Blystár!

Éste desapareció, volando directo hacia Gugalanna quien le reconoció, alzando un brazo para atraparle sin conseguirlo. La bestia rugió, lanzando un fuego negro que alcanzó un costado del Jotun quien rodó en el suelo antes de levantarse al acto, con sus espadas danzando para liberarse de los fantasmas y sus garras depredadoras. Fandral y Lady Sif aparecieron a su lado para hacerle frente, haciendo que el cazarecompensas entrecerrara sus ojos, escupiendo sangre a un lado.

-No tengo tiempo para estúpidos –reclamó, golpeando a ambos y enviándolos al suelo.

Desapareció una vez más, perdiéndose en la marea de espectros. Los Vengadores ya se abrían paso con la mira puesta en Gugalanna cuyos ojos se movían en todas direcciones con su nariz olfateando, su víctima no estaba lejos, dando un par de pesados pasos que dejaron boquetes en el suelo en dirección hacia el cuartel donde la esencia del Embustero le era más clara. Los relámpagos junto con los ataques de Vision rechazaron a los monstruos. El cielo comenzó a congelarse como si fuese un techo hecho de estalactitas que apuntaron al suelo que se unieron a los aullidos, chillidos y bramidos de las criaturas espectrales rodeando el cuartel. Einherjars como elfos se unieron al grupo de héroes, generando una ola de poder que barrió con más de la mitad de las bestias. Gugalanna azotó una garra contra el suelo, provocando ahora una onda de choque que envió a todos metros al aire antes de caer violentamente contra el piso ya fracturado. Varios de los guerreros dorados de Asgard fueron atrapados entre las garras del monstruo para ser devorados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Thor! –llamó Steve casi gateando para encontrarle- ¡Su cabeza! ¡Hay que decapitarlo!

-¡Gungnir! –Sif preparó su espada al lado del Dios del Trueno.

-¡Vamos a darle a nuestro rey una oportunidad! –Hogun alzó una de sus espadas a los guerreros.

Blystár observaba la cruda pelea desde lo alto de uno de las tantas agujas de hielo que brotaron del suelo hacia el cielo, como titánicos pilares testigos de la masacre que iba a llevarse a cabo. El avance del hielo como la baja temperatura trajo un nuevo fenómeno ignorado por todos aquellos que estaban peleando por su vida. Una danzarina aurora boreal de color verde oro que zumbó anunciando la llegada de una tormenta de nieve. El Jotun sonrió con la mirada perdida.

-¿Recuerdas, Loki? ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos una aurora así juntos, por primera vez? Fue en Jotunheim, tú llorabas alzando tu rostro al cielo. Llorabas porque el idiota de Thor te olvidó. Te tumbé al suelo y cambié tus llantos por gritos de placer –sus ojos fueron hacia Gugalanna- Veamos si puedo hacer algo similar esta vez.

Cayó al suelo, cerca de guerreros elfos que apuntaron sus armas hacia él, siendo ignorados por el Jotun quien avanzó con la vista fija en el monstruo. Hogun se plantó en su camino, intercambiando un par de ataques antes de que el cazarecompensas rodara sus ojos con fastidio.

-Hazte a un lado, inútil –sin más, sus espadas curvas danzaron al aire, cortando en dos el cuerpo del guerrero al que se unieron los elfos cercanos.

Ante la vista de todos los presentes, Gugalanna alzó su hocico al ver a Blystár lanzarse contra él. El fuego negro atacó de lleno al Jotun quien lo resistió gracias al conjuro hecho con las vidas tomadas de todos aquellos soldados que servían al nombre de Hydra, ingenuos que le habían jurado lealtad al ver su poder. El Gran Toro del Cielo podría ser titánico pero no era lento, moviéndose en un parpadeo hacia su costado para atrapar entre sus colmillos el cuerpo de Blystár quien se libró cortando un par de aquellos filosos dientes pero sangrando ya de un costado como de un hombro, cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo de donde se proyectó hacia el lomo del monstruo donde fue recibido por púas que le atravesaron. Sin embargo el cazarecompensas no cedió, rompiendo aquellas extensiones de la espalda de Gugalanna para caer en su columna a la que se abrió paso con sus espadas, sintiendo el veneno de aquella sangre empezar a quemar su piel. Sus manos vacilaron un par de segundos antes de reunir toda la fuerza de su ser para enterrarlas al fin entre aquella masa de nervios y huesos que reaccionaron creando más púas. Blystár cerró sus ojos.

 

_Un jadeo. Vapor blanco de aliento. Intercambio de miradas. Una despedida._

_-Márchate._

_Gugalanna estaba ahí._

_-No oses confundirme con el Hijo de Odín._

_El sonido de una risa quebrada. Ojos esmeraldas vacilando con lágrimas frías. Labios temblorosos besando con reverencia una mano firme. Una palabra que lo decía todo. Lo significaba todo._

_-Blystár…_

 

El Jotun de cabellos albinos gimió adolorido, abriendo sus ojos con una sonrisa quebrada. El final del camino sin recompensas para ellos. Recordó al pequeño Rain y sus ojos carmesí se humedecieron por primera y última vez, alzando su vista la aurora boreal.

-Quizá en otra vida, Loki…

Los nervios le atravesaron por completo, rompiendo cada célula de su ser, enviando su sangre y poder dentro de aquella espina, inmovilizándola ante el hielo que formaba su espíritu, mismo que se coló en cada partícula de Gugalanna que rugió alzando una garra para azotarla sobre Steve y Hulk pero se detuvo en el aire, todo su cuerpo perdió color, convirtiéndose en una masa blanca hasta llegar a la cabeza. Todos contuvieron el aliento al ver como el monstruo era detenido por algo que fue corroyendo desde su interior, era una inmensa escultura de mármol blanco. Pero empezó a perder esa forma, estaba recuperándose. El Capitán América gritó con todas sus fuerzas a Thor, era el momento adecuado. Barnes, Vision y Wanda se prepararon mientras el Dios del Trueno se catapultó hacia el cuello de Gugalanna, sosteniendo con fuerza a Gungnir que hincó en su piel, comenzando a decapitarle, antes de que el monstruo se liberara al fin, con sus dos amigos cubriéndole de los espectros tratando de impedir aquel acto.

Con un golpe que hizo temblar el suelo, la cabeza de Gugalanna cayó. Thor no perdió tiempo, llamando a Mjolnir y sus relámpagos para calcinarla por completo con los Vengadores atacando de lleno el cuerpo que fue deshaciéndose como si de ceniza se tratara, dejando un pestilente aroma a carne quemada, sangre putrefacta y azufre. Todos los monstruos que restaban desaparecieron junto con la cabeza que estalló en mil pedazos, dejando solamente un manchón oscuro sobre el pavimento resquebrajado. La batalla había terminado. El Dios del Trueno se giró hacia la malherida Lady Sif que Fandral levantó en brazos con ella recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro, descansando al fin. La temperatura fue elevándose, los hielos desaparecieron junto con las auroras boreales y la tormenta de nieve, dejándoles sentir la calidez de un atardecer que avistaron en el horizonte.

Mientras tanto, el cañón de Stark disparaba una vez más contra aquellos fantasmas que les rodearon en aquel camino tenebroso, como una oscura versión del cuartel y el bosque alrededor con esas criaturas de cuencas vacías tratando de tocarles. Rain sollozaba ocultando su rostro en su cuello, aferrado a él con todas las fuerzas que sus manecitas podían darle. Escucharon un llamado que a ambos erizó la piel, teniendo esas presencias sobrenaturales rodeándoles mientras Tony buscaba un camino en aquella tierra a donde Blystár les había lanzado. Reconocía en partes pero llegó un momento donde el suelo se volvió como un reflejo del mapa estelar, del universo mismo con un frío preocupante y las apariciones insistiendo en ponerles sus garras encima. Se sintió perdido, sin tener como llamar a Steve ni a los demás.

-Mamá –lloró Rain contra su hombro.

-Ssshh, saldremos de aquí, lo haremos.

Levantó su guantelete una vez más al escuchar el sonido de nuevas pisadas. Sin embargo no disparó al ver de nuevo aquella figura antropomorfa de cuernos enredados que viera en el bosque del cuartel antes del encuentro con el Jotun. Su mano vaciló, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos sin saber si atacar o no. Otros fantasmas aparecieron con unos chillidos agudos, arrastrándose por el suelo de estrellas hacia ellos. Aquella criatura abrió su hocico pero el castaño no escuchó sonido alguno salir de sus fauces, sin embargo, sus acosadores desaparecieron al acto, dejándoles solos. Desvió unos segundos su atención cuando el oscuro cielo sobre ellos se tornó rojizo como si se tratara de fuegos artificiales iluminando a lo lejos. Tony volvió su mirada hacia aquel ser, que le miraba igualmente sin moverse hasta que al fin levantó un brazo, caminando lentamente. Quería que le siguiera. Miró a su hijo antes de seguir los pasos de aquella cosa.

Fueron avanzando entre árboles retorcidos, piedras flotantes sobre el suelo de manto estelar y arbustos con hojas de colores oscuros. Lentamente el paisaje comenzó a tener más brillo, el frío dejó de ser tan intenso y el cielo comenzó a volverse grisáceo con tonos azul claro. El corazón de Stark latió con fuerza, reconociendo al fin el paisaje donde estaban caminando detrás de la criatura cuya identidad al fin comprendió. Era el Wendigo de Pavel. Los había guiado de aquel paraje donde estaban perdidos hacia el bosque alrededor de la clínica a donde ahora llegaban. Rain dejó de llorar, pero sin mirar alrededor todavía. Los árboles fueron árboles normales, como el pasto y musgo a sus pies y el aroma inconfundible de un día nevado. El Wendigo se detuvo, señalando a lo lejos. Con una reverencia discreta de su cabeza, el millonario le pasó de largo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Los había salvado.

Corrió buscando la vista de alguna de las mansiones de la clínica, notando que una neblina se retiraba de entre los árboles, dejando ver las luces de lámparas y una voz cercana a ellos que le hizo sonreír aliviado.

-¿Tony?

-¡Albert!

-¡Tony! ¡Hey, hey! ¡Tony está aquí! ¡Muchachos, Tony está aquí!

Corrió hacia el veterano quien le imitó, abrazándole con fuerza.

-¡Tony! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Albert les revisó a ambos, quitándose su chamarra para cubrirles- Hace demasiado frío, vengan dentro.

-Albert… no sabes qué alegría me da estar aquí.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Vamos a la clínica, todos están con Pavel. No sabes, cayó una nevada como nunca antes, nos refugiamos en la mansión central. Que suerte que habías reparado ya la calefacción o hubieras encontrado paletas en lugar de pacientes dementes.

-Ua… dada… -gimoteó Rain.

-Ya pasó, bebé, ya pasó. Están en casa –el veterano acarició sus cabellos.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

-Nos ofrecimos a hacer rondines, por si encontrábamos a alguien perdido o había que, ya sabes, defender nuestra madriguera.

-Le doy gracias a Pavel por ello.

-Y yo, Tony. Anda, deben refugiarse.

El resto del Escuadrón de la Muerte les encontró, escoltándoles hasta la mansión principal donde todos se habían reunido cuando el clima había dado ese cambio tan brusco que amenazó con congelarles mientras veían el cielo convertirse en una marea de nubes oscuras y auroras boreales gigantescas que lentamente fueron desapareciendo. Anthony prácticamente corrió hacia el psiquiatra al verle recibirlos en la entrada lateral de la mansión. Pavel les sonrió, tranquilizándole al tiempo que entraban todos, cerrando las puertas que cubrieron mientras el frío terminaba de disiparse.

-Este pequeño necesita dormir y comer. Camille, por favor.

-Sí, doctor.

-Albert, revisa que los demás estén bien.

-Sí, señor.

-Mathew, Holter y Ralph, acompañen a Tony.

-Como ordene, doc.

Una vez que la crisis desapareció, dejando en su lugar el clima húmedo templado de la clínica, todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones como deberes. Stark regresó a la mansión Rosemary con su escuadrón que le cuidaba celosamente junto con Rain quien estaba silencioso, como si algo le preocupara, al menos así le pareció al castaño quien veía cierta tristeza en su mirada. Inevitablemente pensó en Blystár El Blanco y la tranquilidad de los alrededores, tenía la corazonada de que el Jotun había muerto, probablemente al enfrentar a Gugalanna. No había señales apocalípticas producidas por el monstruo, así que el sacrificio del cazarecompensas había dado frutos. Pero a Thor no le iba a pasar desapercibido lo que había hecho Blystár con ellos, ni al resto de los Vengadores como el equipo de Shield y los guerreros de Asgard y Alfheim. Todavía había una batalla más que lidiar.

Descansados y revisados de sus leves heridas, tanto Tony como Rain fueron hacia el invernadero donde se quedaron a solas. El Hombre de Hierro tenía mucho que pensar. Mientras su pequeño jugaba dentro de la fuente seca, tomando las hojas secas que iba amontonando divertido en la orilla donde él estaba sentado, meditaba lo que iba a suceder una vez que las cosas se calmaran en el cuartel. Se había dejado en su brazo derecho un guantelete para que Viernes detectara su mecanismo activo y pudiera decirle a Steve que estaba a salvo en la clínica de Vermont. El psiquiatra ya le había mostrado unas noticias sobre lo ocurrido, el monstruo apareciendo ocasionando daños a un nivel que asustó a todo el planeta, siendo vencido por los Vengadores cuando en un momento inesperado, el cuerpo de Gugalanna se había quedado congelado. Ahí estaba el último obsequio de Blystár para Loki.

-¡Mamá!

Stark se puso de pie en el acto al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de Mjolnir zumbando en el aire, apuntando su cañón hacia la puerta donde cayó el Dios del Trueno, aún con las heridas de batalla pero con una expresión confundida, adolorida. Thor miró unos segundos a Rain antes que el chasquido del guantelete atrajera su atención.

-No he venido a causarle daño, Tony.

-Es mi hijo –afirmó sin titubeos el castaño apuntándole con su cañón- Y no permitiré que nadie lo lastime.

-Y yo no tengo otra intención que ayudarte con ello.

El Hombre de Hierro le miró de arriba abajo, dudando de sus palabras. Mjolnir cayó de la mano del Asgardiano como muestra de buena voluntad, levantando ambas manos en son de paz.

-Por favor, Tony.

-¿Gugalanna?

-Lo destruimos –Thor miró de nuevo a Rain quien le observó a su vez- Steve está a salvo.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo…?

-Mamá, baba da. ¿Ua? –Rain señaló al Dios del Trueno mirando al millonario con ojos grandes.

-De acuerdo –Tony bajo su brazo, aunque su expresión seguía siendo tensa.

No se movió de su sitio, observando a Thor entrar al invernadero para acercarse a Rain, quien volvió a su juego de tomar las hojas secas del suelo de aquella fuente, amontonándolas en la orilla. Eligió una que tendió al Asgardiano con una sonrisa limpia, gorgoteando cosas. La mano gruesa del rubio se levantó hacia la pequeña de Rain, recibiendo la hoja de sus pequeños dedos, ganándose una risa divertida con toda una lluvia de sonidos a modo de felicitación. Thor pasó saliva, apenas si sonriendo y Stark se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo sabía ya, todo lo que restaba del Dios de las Mentiras era ese pequeño cuerpo mortal sin memorias. Desvió su atención unos momentos al escuchar otro sonido conocido, eran los motores del Quinjet no lejos de ellos. Esperó unos segundos pero la nave no apareció sobre el invernadero, en su lugar percibió el rumor de los árboles siendo mecidos y luego la aparición del Capitán América quien traía el escudo en mano acompañado del Sargento Barnes con un arma apuntando de inmediato a Thor, dispuesto a todo. Tony negó deteniéndoles, girando su rostro hacia el rey de Asgard quien parecía congelado sin apartar su vista del pequeño Rain y sus juegos con las hojas secas, el cual al ver aparecer a Rogers por la puerta sonrió ampliamente levantando sus brazos hacia él en espera de ser levantado.

-¡Papá!

Steve le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, adelantándose a Thor para cargar al infante, recibiendo de éste un par de besos amorosos y luego señalando con su manecita hacia el millonario quien apretó una sonrisa, posando sus ojos en el Asgardiano.

-Necesitamos hablar –dijo al fin Tony.

-Escucharé lo que tengas que decirme –replicó el Dios del Trueno.

Así fue como Thor se enteró de la llegada de Rain Stark a manos de Blystár El Blanco, el remanente de una figura que jamás volvería gracias al ataque de Gugalanna, el monstruo que Thanos lanzara en contra del ojiverde por haberle traicionado al no haberle entregado el Teseracto ni el Éter en su momento. Y a su vez, Stark se enteraría de cómo fue que habían vencido aquel monstruo, aunque el Jotun se había cobrado la vida no solo de los soldados de Hydra, sino también de Hogun. Acciones ambivalentes cuyos verdaderos significados jamás conocerían porque el cazarecompensas había entregado su vida para detener al terror de Ginnungagap y darle la oportunidad al Asgardiano de decapitar al Gran Toro del Cielo, devolviéndolo a su lugar de origen.

-Creo que seré más estricto con los horarios de visita –bromeó Pavel, entrando al invernadero con Albert y los demás veteranos tras él.

-Lamento las interrupciones –se disculpó el capitán con Rain en brazos- Doctor, me parece que no ha conocido a James ni a Thor. Él es Pavel Bodrov, Thor, del mundo de Asgard. James Buchanan Barnes.

-Había escuchado de ustedes –sonrió el psiquiatra ofreciendo una mano segura- Quizá sean súper héroes pero tienen heridas que deben ser atendidas. No han descansado por lo que noto.

-Debíamos encontrar primero a Rain y Tony.

-Están a salvo, Steve. ¿Vamos a la mansión? Camille, ¿podrías prepararles ese delicioso té que sabes hacer tan bien?

-Enseguida, doctor.

La bondad del ruso calmó al fin la inquietud de los cuatro, permitiéndose convivir con los veteranos quienes hicieron gala de su buen humor, sobre todo para quitar esas expresiones acongojadas de los tres Vengadores, quienes vieron llegar más tarde al resto de su equipo en la inusitada invitación de Pavel a la mansión Rosemary, pero sin permitirle la entrada una vez más a Fury ni a Coulson. Únicamente aquellos héroes que al fin conocieron al grupo de Anthony, quien aprovechó un momento para hablar con su doctor.

-Ya sé que esto es más de lo que se permite en la clínica, te recompensaré.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes la idea de que tus acciones tienen solamente un lado negativo?

-Bueno…

-Anthony, tu hijo acaba de ser salvado de las garras de un monstruo horripilante. ¿No deberías estar feliz de tenerlo vivo en lugar de pensar que estás ofendiéndome con la presencia de quienes obraron tal milagro?

-Siempre haces que me sienta mal por pensar mal.

-No, hago que te des cuenta de lo mucho que vales para todos ellos. Hubo un tiempo en que Anthony Stark estuvo perdido, pero hoy ya no es así. Tienes un hogar. Una familia. Eres realmente una persona llena de privilegios –Pavel despeinó sus cabellos, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para que se volviera a los demás- Así que ahora quiero que lo veas, todos ellos van a estar contigo siempre, aunque te equivoques, aunque tomes malas decisiones. Porque eres un ser humano con buenos y malos momentos. Confía en ellos, Anthony. Ellos te protegerán de la misma manera en que tú lo haces. Sí, Rain Stark es tu hijo, y fue también Loki Laufeyson. ¿Pero notas la diferencia entre _es_ y _fue_? ¿Qué hemos dicho sobre el hoy?

-Que es un regalo. Por eso se llama presente.

-Hoy tienes a Rain, tienes a Steve. Tienes a los Vengadores. Hoy no está más Gugalanna. ¿No te parecen suficientes razones para sonreír? ¿Uh?

Tony lo hizo mirándole de reojo. -Esto suena a despedida, Pavel.

-¿Cómo decías aquello de ese personaje, Nanny McPhee?

-Pavel…

-No lo recuerdo, tienes una memoria impresionante para este viejo loquero ruso.

-Cuando no te quiera pero te necesite, ahí estarás. Pero cuando te quiera, más ya no te necesite, te irás –el castaño se mordió un labio- Pavel…

-Sshh, recuerda, lo que es tuyo nadie te lo podrá arrebatar jamás. Siempre tendrás a tu Escuadrón de la Muerte. Esta clínica. A mí. Todo esto se queda contigo para acompañarte en tu siguiente etapa del camino, la vida que tienes delante. ¿Qué aún tienes peleas que enfrentar? Siempre las habrá. ¿Qué aún tienes temores que no has enfrentado? Siempre los habrá. Pero hoy, hoy, tienes la ventaja de que eso ya lo sabes, que hoy Anthony Stark obtuvo la victoria más importante de su vida: sobre sí mismo. De no haber sido así, jamás hubieras sobrevivido a todo esto. Sonríe, Anthony, porque te lo mereces.

-¿Realmente crees que soy así de fuerte?

-Siempre lo fuiste. Lo eres y lo serás. Por algo eres el Hombre de Hierro, no es simple mote por tu armadura. Entre tú y yo no existen esa clase de entendidos tan superficiales.

Stark miró al grupo sentado alrededor de la mesa, sonriendo y tratando de conquistar la atención de Rain quien estaba en esos momentos muy a gusto entre los brazos de Steve.

-Un paso a la vez –sonrió.

-Aunque te gusta volar –bromeó Pavel, palmeando su hombro sin dejar de mirarle- Solo recuerda que si caes, tienes dos pies para levantarse y seguir caminando. No es el medio, es la voluntad de continuar.

-Dime que puedo visitarlos. Visitarte.

-Pero nada de contrabandear cigarrillos.

-¡Se suponía que no debías enterarte!

-Viaje bueno, Anthony Stark.


	12. El Final

_Título_ : **GUGALANNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Stony y un pellizco de Thorki, algo de OC/Loki.

_Derechos_ : Todo es de Marvel, hasta mi alma pecaminosa. Yo solo hago ideas.

_Advertencias_ : Violencia, sangre, horror y malos tragos. Me tomo súper licencias con aspectos mitológicos, otros tantos con personajes. Adoro los monstruos y el terror, por lo que esta historia es de lo más oscura. Más no puedo decir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**EL FINAL.**

 

 

_"¡Maldito creador! ¿Por qué me hiciste vivir? ¿Por qué no perdí en aquel momento la llama de la existencia que tan imprudentemente encendiste?"_

De Frankenstein o el Prometeo Moderno, Mary Shelley.

 

 

No había cosa más amarga que el arrepentimiento, la realización de un error cometido que jamás sería enmendado. Eso pensaba Thor mientras escuchaba las discusiones llenas de palabras rebuscadas de los jueces de Alfheim sobre el asunto de Gugalanna y el Dios de las Mentiras. Con tristeza ahora entendía por qué Loki siempre se había burlado de aquellas cuestiones por ser una pérdida de tiempo donde solamente se exhibían orgullos rancios que buscaban tener la razón por encima de los demás, ajenos a una verdadera búsqueda de un bienestar en común.

Apenas si pronunciaba alguna palabra o hacía un asentimiento de cabeza, aburrido ya de toda aquella algarabía donde pisoteaban cuanto querían la reputación de Blystár El Blanco como de Loki Laufeyson aprovechando que no estaban vivos para cortarles sus lenguas altaneras. El Dios del Trueno no tenía ganas de corregirles, no eran dignos de la verdad que guardaba en su corazón adolorido por el arrepentimiento. Jamás olvidaría ese momento en Muspelheim, esos ojos verdes que le miraron igual que en viejos tiempos, con adoración, inocencia y alegría antes de volverse una vez más duros, maliciosos, indiferentes. La oportunidad de recuperar a su hermano la había dejado pasar por una pelea de reclamos, cegado por la idea de tener la razón como los jueces de Alfheim que ahora escuchaba. De haber dicho las palabras correctas, de haber abierto sus brazos, Loki hubiera corrido a ellos para refugiarse y él le hubiera protegido de cualquier cosa, de Odín mismo.

Pero le dejó solo y el ojiverde encontró a Blystár quien ofreció lo que el Asgardiano le negó, hasta el final sin importar cuantos errores tuviera el Embustero, ni aquella espantosa amenaza de muerte. Un Jotun que igualmente había sido tirado al olvido para morir, que vivió en las sombras del desprecio, la humillación, hambre y esclavitud hasta que su odio fue lo suficientemente avallasador para convertirle en uno de los más temidos asesinos, sin detenerse ya por límites morales o tradiciones. Igual que su hermano. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía cuando le vio vivo por última vez en Muspelheim, ahora su alma no se desgarraría al saber que nunca más le tendría, que el único consuelo estaba lejos de su alcance, entre los brazos de un genio millonario a quien le había dado su palabra de no dañar a su hijo, terminando el asunto de Alfheim, cosa que sucedería pronto.

Y sin embargo, en todo eso había algo que inquietaba su mente de guerrero entrenada para percatarse de pequeños detalles significativos. Pasada la tensión inicial por el temor de Tony hacia el rey de Asgard, le permitió convivir con Rain como gesto de amistad. Lo que inquietaba al Dios del Trueno era una reacción del castaño que vio un par de veces, muy fugaz para que los demás lo notaran o quizá no le dieron importancia. Una mirada. Había dolor en ella, un dolor que Steve parecía conocer siendo cómplice del mismo, inquietándole por razones desconocidas. Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por las declaraciones finales de los elfos. Loki Laufeyson como Blystár El Blanco habían muerto por sus propias acciones, siendo víctimas del inmortal Thanos a quien jamás debieron molestar. Habían recibido un justo castigo.

Thor se levantó ya sin muchas ganas de seguir en ese reino lleno de vida, color y alegría. Salió escoltado por sus Einherjars llevando el dictamen consigo para entregarlo al Padre de Todo, pasando por los arcos flotantes y jardines inigualables de aquel palacio de la Familia Real. Una de las princesas estaba sentada en la orilla de una fuente con su séquito que admiraba a su recién nacido hijo, un nuevo príncipe elfo. Le alababan como hacían planes a futuro, qué tipo de guerrero sería, si se convertiría en un juez, hechicero o sacerdote. Toda una gama de posibilidades para un futuro prometedor que sacaban sonrisas a la orgullosa y hermosa madre. El Dios del Trueno se detuvo sobre sus pasos, mirando a la princesa ajena a su inspección.

Ahí estaba.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa ante la realización, Tony no le había dicho todo. Cada vez que los Vengadores charlaban bromistas sobre lo que sería Rain de adulto, la mirada del millonario se había apagado, manteniendo su sonrisa hasta cambiar de tema astutamente. Rain no iba a vivir tanto, la herida de Gugalanna llegaba hasta esos extremos. Por eso le había preguntado casualmente por el árbol de Idunn de la misma manera que alguna vez preguntara por el Bifrost, más no se había atrevido a pedirle algo que sabía jamás sucedería, conceder una manzana dorada del árbol de la inmortalidad requeriría de la bendición de Odín. Stark no tenía fe en el Padre de Todo, esa era la razón de su mirada resignada.

Alguien le llamó pero ya no hizo caso, salió corriendo de ahí. Debía volver a Midgard, tenía que hacerlo, Loki se le escapaba de las manos una vez más. Rain no iba a vivir tanto tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a pelear contra su padre si con ello conseguía ofrecerle una vida. En su mente no hubo más que esa risa traviesa y aquellos ojos verdes con manchas rojizas que en esos momentos era llevado en brazos por Steve para recostarle en su cuna, dejándole tomar su siesta vespertina en la mansión de Malibú donde estaban descansando después de aquel evento. Con un beso en aquella pequeña frente, el capitán le dejó, poniendo su lámpara de carrusel que tanto adoraba como aquel dragón moteado, tomando su cuaderno de bocetos antes de salir hacia la parte trasera con el monitor en mano que dejaba escuchar la suave música del carrusel.

Tomando una silla de playa, abrió el cuaderno para terminar uno de los dibujos que estaba haciendo de Rain para regalárselo a Tony quien había ido a despedir a Natasha y Bruce al aeropuerto rumbo a una isla tropical donde se tomarían su tiempo como pareja, cortesía claro de Stark, su avión como sus hoteles. Rogers sonrió negando tomando sus lápices para comenzar su trabajo. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando escuchó por el monitor que Rain despertaba, empezando a quejarse con un llanto débil, pero antes de que se levantara escuchó la voz del castaño llegar a él, hablándole como solamente lo hacía con su bebé, empezando a canturrearle una canción de cuna que hizo callar al infante y luego hacerle gorgotear. Steve sonrió ampliamente al escucharle, imaginando como se veía su pareja cargando en brazos a Rain. Unos pasos se acercaron por el camino exterior que bordeaba la mansión hacia la playa.

-¿De qué tanto sonríes? –saludó un recién llegado Tony.

Tanto éste como Steve se volvieron al monitor al escuchar a alguien más con la voz del millonario canturrear a su hijo. Ambos perdieron color en sus rostros, el capitán tirando sus cosas igual que las compras de Stark, corriendo a toda prisa hacia la habitación del bebé. El rubio fue más rápido, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta conteniendo la respiración, se volvió hacia Tony a quien abrazó cuando le alcanzó, ocultando su rostro en su pecho con fuerza.

-No mires… no mires…

-No, no, no, no, no… Steve, dime… no, no, NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO…

La pareja cayó al suelo, compartiendo un mismo llanto. Steve apretó sus párpados, jamás olvidaría lo que acaba de ver, sería su pesadilla de por vida. Una habitación infantil que lucía más como un rastro.

 

Gugalanna siempre conseguía a su presa.

 

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, muchisísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me leyeron como a quienes me han dejado kudos y comentarios. Arigato gosaimas. Esta minina seguirá escribiendo más locuras.
> 
> Gracias muchas infinitas. :D
> 
> miau!!


End file.
